Love Eternally
by Exsanguine
Summary: The identity of his father frightens Eragon as murderous dreams flood him by night, each one getting bloodier and more vicious. Keeping his mouth shut seemed like a good option, but what happens when the love of your life may be threatened by your actions
1. Prologue: The Dream

_**A/N: This is one of my stories which I have written and published on another site (SFF, if anyone has heard of it…). Enjoy.**_

_--Prologue: The Dream_

_"Are you ready?" Nasuada asked Eragon as they surveyed the Burning Plains. The Empire's camp was pitched not too far away from them, their crimson tents sparkling in the afternoon sun. The flags waved sinisterly, flapping this way and that, yet there was no wind. _

_Eragon turned to Nasuada. "Aye, I'm ready." After several months, Eragon had learnt that to win battle, you had to be the hunter. You had to have the initiative. He readjusted his helm and weighed Zar'roc in his hand. His armour fitted him perfectly; each metal ring and plate slid soundlessly over his body. _

_"Ok then…" Nasuada spoke as she eyed the horizon. "When night falls, we'll attack swiftly. That way we'll catch them off guard." _

_Turning around, she made her way through the maze of tents and began talking with Arya. Eragon's heart leapt at the sight of her. _

_Eragon's insides were alive. A burning desire for action fought with apprehension for the top place in his heart and mind. Eragon sat still, stiffly, statue-like, watching the sun sink below the horizon. The night air seemed heavy with nervousness, as if a veil had been draped over everybody present. But Eragon wasn't nervous, he was excited. This was where he belonged. _

_Nightfall didn't take long to come and when it did, Eragon eagerly covered himself in rags to prevent the Empire soldiers from hearing him approaching. After everyone was outfitted, the Varden army edged slowly towards the Empire's camp, swords held ready. _

_No one seemed to be breathing as they crossed the no man's land. Several of the men at the front slowed their paces and fell in with the rest of the crowd. Cowards, Eragon thought. _

_They were almost half way there when the Empire finally noticed their action. A loud horn blasted and pierced the night with its seducing notes. Heart pumping fast, Eragon raised his sword and bellowing loudly, charged forward. _

_The battle began swiftly. It looked as if the Empire had been preparing all along as well. In a minute, ranks upon ranks of soldiers were spilling out of the blood coloured tents and rushing towards the first few ranks of the Varden. _

_Eragon slashed mercilessly; anyone in his way was slaughtered. Saphira too was fighting valiantly. Her talons and fangs were coloured a deep red, eyes alive with a look of fevered madness. The pair of them was undefeatable; whenever Eragon swung his blade or when Saphira slashed the air, it signaled the end of an enemy. _

_"Who do you fear now?" Eragon roared to nobody in particular as he beheaded yet another crimson clad warrior. The soldier sank to his knees and lay still, but then the soldier's head became the head of one of the Varden members. Eragon stared at the body horrified. _

_Horse hooves were galloping towards him at lightning speed. Eragon turned around to see Nasuada riding towards him, face alight with fury and alarm. "Eragon! What are you doing? You're not supposed to kill your own army!" _

_Eragon swallowed, "Um…sorry, I thought…" He looked at the body once again. What was happening? He didn't remember killing this man…it was as if it were another person under his armour, killing and hacking. _

_"Well, make sure you don't do it again." Nasuada warned Eragon as she rode away. _

_The fighting began again, yet with every one of Galbatorix's soldiers killed, they took on the face of a Varden member. Something was wrong... the crimson army were now saluting him as they fought their way past him. Worse yet, he felt good about it. _

_Soon after, Arya ran towards Eragon, her blade dripping with blood. On her face was a look of horror and disgust. "Eragon, why are you killing the Varden? You do remember that we are at war with the Empire?" _

_Eragon looked down at Arya from Saphira's back. "No, I'm not. I'm just doing as I'm told. To fight. To kill. And to survive." _

_Arya's features tightened and she whispered, "You're turning into your father, Morzan…" _

_A malicious laugh that didn't seem to be Eragon's tore from his lips. Arya looked startled. He hissed slightly as his lip curled into a snarl. "No, not my father. I'm stronger than Morzan ever was." The words tasted fowl in Eragon's mouth; it was as if they had been coated in poison. _

_He watched as Arya stalked away, shaking her head. Mixed emotions raged inside him; half of him was yearning for her to turn around and come back to him yet his other side fumed with anger at her for leaving like that. But of course, how did it matter? After all, it was only love…nothing more. He tilted his head back and laughed. It was a haunting sound, filled with malice and cold hatred. He wanted power and now he had power…and he wasn't about to lose it._

**A/N: Sorry, I was an idiot and put up every chapter in one go but...I don't mind if you send me a review for every chapter **


	2. Return

--Chapter 2: Return

Eragon opened his eyes and sat up. He was breathing heavily and his body was coated in a film of sweat. The dream…it was frightening. He didn't like it; if that was how he was going to be like…well, then he might as well be dreaming now. He will never be like that. He wasn't the son of Morzan…he _couldn't_ be. Nor will he allow it to happen.

What he really needed was something to take his mind off the worrisome dream. The less he thought about it, the better everything would be.

The sun was only beginning to rise; it dawdled slowly over the hills and mountains, casting a warm, radiant glow of light over the Burning Plains. No visible person could be seen, yet due to his heightened senses Eragon was already awake and preparing to depart.

It felt awkward, packing up so leisurely, when only yesterday; a fierce battle was raging between the Empire and the rebel group known as the Varden. The details of the battle were still fairly fresh in Eragon's mind and he had hoped that packing would help take his mind off the gruesome memories.

Reaching down beside his bedroll, Eragon picked up the belt of Beloth the Wise and stared hard at it. Painful memories of his encounter with Murtagh washed over him; it filled him with a sense of despair.

_Murtagh's my brother…Morzan was my father, the man who betrayed the Dragon Riders and sided with Galbatorix…_He felt angry at Murtagh and stranger enough, angrier at himself. He purely blamed Murtagh for sharing this wretched information with him.

Before whenever he had killed a solider of the Empire in the past, it had filled him with a feeling of dignity and pride. Yet now…it made those kills feel as if he was killing a comrade. And this feeling angered him beyond belief.

Muttering under his breath, he shoved the sheath less belt into his bag and stomped to the other side of the tent and picked up his wineskin and shoved that into his bag too. A roll of parchment poked out from the inner pocket of the bag and Eragon carefully removed it.

Flatting the white paper, Eragon recognized it as Oromis's gift. It was the poem he had read out to the elves at the Blood Oath Celebration and Oromis had kindly, out of his free will rewrote it all and made it truly beautiful. _Lies_. The poem that had once sounded so true felt oddly distant…as if it belonged to another part of him that had long since vanished.

Soon he would be reunited with his master; Oromis could answer all his questions. He was looking forward to the lush, evergreen forest of Ellesméra, the delicate scent of crushed pine needles and the sweet luxury of being relaxed even though he had only been away from the elves hidden city for a few days.

After stowing away the rest of his belongings, Eragon stepped out of the flap to his tent and looked around. The battle field was deserted, except for the remaining dead bodies that littered the grounds.

The metallic smell of blood still hung heavily in the air, Eragon sniffed as he walked through the desolate camp that had been erected a few days ago. Turning his head around, Eragon could see the crimson tents, once grand and fearsome now broken, battered and limp as they lay on the ground as if the will to stand properly had deserted them.

Discarded swords littered the ground, hilts pointing upwards; as if beckoning Eragon to take them. Broken arrows and shattered bows were strewn across the entire battle field. Eragon looked around at the aftermath of the battle; it was ghastly.

Members of the Varden were beginning to rise now. Every now and then, one would shuffle out from the insides of their tents, bleary eyed, bid him a good morning then return to prepare them for the journey back to Surda.

Eragon merely smiled; he was in no mood for talking. Carefully dodging the debris that lay scattered all over the floor, Eragon made his way to the large grey stone, the furthest away from the Varden's camp.

He reached up and grabbed hold of the grainy stone. Crouching slightly, Eragon sprang up into the air and landed perfectly on the top of the stone and sat down. The rock felt rough and coarse like sandpaper but Eragon didn't mind. All he wanted was peace and to think things through clearly.

Eragon began to review the dream. He took it apart, swapping sections of it around yet still no sense made of what he had seen. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Saphira fly over to the rock and settle down below him.

_Little one.___

_Hello Saphira. _

_  
__Are you alright?_ Saphira asked as concern radiated from her mind.

_Yes. I just need time to think,_ Eragon replied. It was a white lie; in fact, his mind was working overload trying to keep up with his many theories of the dream.

_Alright then._ Saphira settled down and observed the scene before them. _It's a terrible thing, war; this place is filled with despair and death. _

_  
__Yes…it is, _Eragon agreed, taking on the topic so as to block himself from contemplating the dream. He picked up a twig in his hand and snapped it in half. Why did time have to crawl so slowly? To pass time, Saphira and he talked about returning to Ellesméra and what they would do once they got there.

After a while, Saphira took off again in search of food. Eragon found himself feeling more cheerful after talking with her and lay on his back, looking up into the clear morning sky.

A suddenly wind brought a scent of crushed pines floating towards Eragon. Looking up, he saw Arya walking up to him. Getting to his feet, he greeted Arya in the elven manner and asked whether they were leaving soon.

"Aye, we'll be leaving now. I'll meet you down by Nasuada's tent. She has some matters to discuss with you." With that, Arya turned around and make her way nimbly down the side of the rock. Eragon couldn't help feeling slightly unnerved.

After bidding goodbye to Nasuada and promising to return to the Varden soon, Eragon, Saphira and Arya set off towards Ellesméra. Eragon soared above on Saphira's back while down below Arya ran.

The excitement of returning grew bigger and bigger with every step they took. The sky was a brilliant blue, soft white clouds floated serenely across the endless stretch of emptiness. The wind ruffled through Eragon's hair, cool and pleasant. Down below, the forests were a blur of emerald, brown, green and yellow. Happy contentment filled Eragon as he rested his head upon Saphira's neck and looked down at Arya.

_She's beautiful_…Eragon thought to himself.

_Eragon_… Saphira began; she knew just where this conversation was heading.

_What? I'm only saying,_ Eragon rebutted.

_But still, Eragon don't be foolish, what do you think the chances are of you and Arya getting together?_

Eragon paused for a second. _Not very big._

E_xactly. ___

_But I can dream, can't I?_

_  
__Of course._ Saphira chuckled. _But don't spend too much time dreaming…dreaming can be dangerous if taken too far._

_How ironic,_ Eragon couldn't help but say. The instant he said it, he wished he hadn't spoken at all. But it was too late, the statement was out of his mouth and the next second, Saphira was asking him to clarify.

_  
__Is there something you're hiding?_

_No,_ Eragon replied a little too quickly.

_Are you sure?_

_  
__Well, no. There is something…but it sounds a bit strange…_ Eragon hesitated.

Saphira didn't say anything, so taking a deep breath; Eragon explained the whole dream to her. He was surprised to find that he felt a lot better after confiding in Saphira. It was as if a heavy burden on his shoulders had been lifted.

Saphira remained silent for several long minutes. Clearly, she too was as confused by the dream as Eragon. When she spoke, her tone was slow and calculating, much like the tone Garrow used whenever he was weighing the possibilities of two certain options.

_This dream sounds peculiar. Perhaps it isn't a dream?_

_  
__Of course it's a dream,_ Eragon said uncertainly. _I'm not as bad as Morzan, am I?_

_No, of course not. But maybe this is one of those premonitions you've had before._

The thought that he was about to become as bloodthirsty as Galbatorix frightened Eragon. _What should I do?_

_Ask Oromis, all will be explained by him,_ Saphira replied as she veered towards the forest ground. Arya, Eragon finally noticed, had stopped running and was standing alone on the forest floor waiting for them.

As Saphira landed heavily on the hard packed dirt, Eragon slid off Saphira's back and walked over to Arya.

"Come," Arya said gently. "The hidden secrets of Ellesméra lie just beyond these trees."

The faint smile that played across her lips was enough to make Eragon's heart flutter. Taking a sidelong glance at Saphira, he smiled and walked towards the entrance to Ellesméra. Seeing the leafy haven of Ellesméra calmed him down; soothing his confused mind. Despite all that had happened, Eragon knew that the future held something good that was bound to happen…and the future never lies.


	3. Reunion

--Chapter 3: Reunion

The instant they stepped into the leafy grounds of Ellesméra, elves leapt out of hiding singing and laughing while dancing around the trio of them. Many stopped before Saphira and hastily bowed towards her; Saphira snorted in contentment.

_You do know you're a born charmer, don't you?_ Eragon said slyly. Saphira made no reaction to indicate that she heard him at all.

Eragon loved everything about Ellesméra. It was a peaceful place where trouble and evil ran parallel to this world; never touching. The bushes and trees shone brilliantly in the dazzling sun; they looked as if they were on fire. The birds twittered and sang joyously, perched high above them on the thick branches of the trees.

Arya lead Eragon towards the Great Hall where Islanzadi, the Queen of the elves resided. She explained that it was customary for anyone who left Ellesméra to return to the Queen to pronounce their arrival.

Arya and Eragon proceeded into the entrance of the hall. Eragon savored the touch of the cool, perfectly smooth wood that brushed against his fingertips as he ran one hand over the wall.

"Arya! Eragon!" The Queen's voice flowed out towards them. Turning to his right, Eragon could see Islanzadi walking towards them at a brisk pace. As he had done so many times already, Eragon twisted his right hand above his sternum and spoke clearly.

"Islanzadi Drottning. Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarinya ono varda." Islanzadi automatically replied.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Eragon said, completing the greeting. He then listened in his mind as Saphira repeated the ritual.

Islanzadi smiled at all three of them. "Now since you have arrived safely, I'm guessing that the second battle had been claimed by the Varden?" She asked.

"Aye, yet still there were many losses. Many men died that day, and many still lie upon the very ground that brought their downfall." Arya answered.

Islanzadi's smile faltered. "Yes…battle is a terrible thing. At least there is no worry now about battle. Galbatorix wouldn't dare send another army so soon…" Islanzadi's voice trailed off and a silence fell as she contemplated.

A thin elf suddenly appeared in the doorway and made his way over to Islanzadi. After whispering several words to Islanzadi, he bowed and backed away. Islanzadi turned towards her guests.

"Well, the talking can wait now. We have arranged a dinner specially catered for this victory. Let us go and join in on the celebration." Islanzadi stepped out of the hall, followed closely by Eragon, Arya and Saphira.

A large area of the forest had been cleared and a long stretch of wood was placed in the centre. Upon it sat endless plates of salad, vegetables, fruit, breads and honeycakes. Despite the lack of meat, Eragon found himself willingly accepting the never-ending supply of greens.

Many of the elves gathered had already taken their seats. Hurriedly, Eragon found his and sat down. Arya sat down opposite him while Saphira occupied the entire head of the table. Down at the opposite side, Islanzadi sat beaming around at the gathered elves.

Everyone began to eat at once. Eragon helped himself to some salad while elves placed a huge pie before Saphira. Talk and laughter filled the air as plates were scraped clean then refilled and goblets were drained.

Halfway through the evening, Eragon found himself looking at Arya. Staring was probably a better word but he wouldn't admit it. She looked so dark and somber compared to all the other elves. _What had made her like this?_ Eragon wondered.

_Eragon?_

_  
__What?_ Eragon replied impatiently, not taking his eyes off Arya.

_Can I try some of your salad?_

_  
__Saphira!_ Eragon tore his gaze away and raised an eyebrow at Saphira. He knew she didn't request for salad and if she had wanted it, the elves would've happily given her as much as she wanted and probably rename her title to 'Daughter of fire and leaves'.

_What?_ Now it was Saphira's time to be impatient. _I had to stop you from gawping at Arya. You were beginning to embarrass not only me but yourself._

_Oh._ Eragon said sheepishly. Blushing, he absentmindedly raised his left hand to his head and ruffled his hair in a self-conscious manner. He saw Arya watching him with half a smile on her lips and he quickly lowered his arm and gaze. His fork had suddenly become the most interesting thing Eragon saw all night. Saphira merely chuckled.

As the night progressed on, elves began disappearing off to their homes. Eragon sat still; eyes glazed staring at the elven lanterns hung up upon the tree branches, each one glowing a different colour than the next.

He was admiring the thirty fifth one when he heard something rustle in the bushes not far ahead. Frowning, he craned his neck to get a better look but to no avail. Getting slowly to his feet, he decided to go investigate though of course there was the possibility that it was just one of the many creatures that dwelled within Du Weldenvarden.

Something took hold of his hand and Arya appeared at his side.

"Let me take you to your room," She said.

Eragon took another look at the bushes. "But there was-

Arya smiled gently, "Eragon, there are many creatures that live here with us elves."

Eragon longed to find out what the creature was but Arya began to steer him away.

Trudging along behind Arya, Eragon beckoned Saphira to come and after saying goodnight to the remaining elves, the three of them turned towards the path leading to the Great Hall. Eragon didn't know what to say so he remained silent and observed Ellesméra by night. It was almost as beautiful by night then during the day. The only thing was that Arya was distracting him from being about to think to much; her beauty was far more seducing than trees and plants.

"Here we are," Arya said looking up at the grand tree that Eragon had lived in during his last stay in Ellesméra. The tree had since then healed itself. The last time Saphira was here, she had left huge talon scratches across the windowsill of the room.

"Goodnight, Eragon Shadeslayer," Arya murmured. Before Eragon had a chance to reply however, Arya turned around and disappeared from view. Love, he concluded was much more trouble than he wished for.


	4. Master and Student

--Chapter 4: Master and Student

The very next day, Eragon woke early and prepared himself to go meet his master, Oromis. He had vowed before leaving that he would return to complete his training and now it was time to fulfill that promise.

As he padded out of the bathroom, his face clear of stubble, he found Saphira looking out of the window towards the ground. Curious, Eragon made his way over to Saphira's side and peered down.

The sleepy forest of Ellesméra glittered brightly; the early morning dew hung off leaves and trees, coating them in a beautiful array of shining sequins. Then he spotted her, sitting on a log not too far away from the base of the tree.

_I wonder what Arya's doing here?_ Eragon wondered as he quickly pulled his tunic over his bare chest.

_Maybe she's here to find you a new sword,_ Saphira suggested.

Eragon looked thoughtful before replying. _You're right; it is a bit pointless training without a sword."_ His hand ran over the belt of Beloth the wise. If he was going to receive a sword, he may a well bring the belt as well. After carefully rewinding his time piece, Eragon pulled himself onto Saphira's back and she instantly soared out the window and landed on the ground with a dull _thud_.

Arya looked up at them as they approached. She smiled before walking over to them. After they greeted each other, Arya presented Eragon with a sword.

"Take this," Arya said. "You will need it in the future seeing as Murtagh has taken Zar'roc." She watched as Eragon fingered the blade. "It was supposed to be the blade of the rider of the red dragon but seeing how things turned out; we assumed it was best to give to you."

Eragon reached out and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword. It felt eerie and different; he wanted Zar'roc. The metal in the hilt had been twisted and knotted and set into the very end was a red crystal. Grasping the sheath with one hand, he pulled the sword out from the leather. The blade just like Zar'roc was crimson, blood thirsty red. _When was he ever going to get a blue one?_

Arya seemed to read his mind as he studied the sword. "Time, Eragon. You will receive all that you need in a matter of time. Until then, be patient and wait. For only then will the journey there be worth it."

She looked up towards the sky. The sun was half way up in the vast stretch of blue so she turned to Eragon and said, "Come. Oromis awaits you for your day's lesson."

Eragon looked surprised. "What? Are you coming to the lesson too?"

Arya looked into the distance as she replied, "Yes, it is important for the elves and the Varden to know your progress. As I regularly travel between the two places, I can easily relay the important news."

Shrugging, Eragon trailed after Arya as they made their way towards the cliff where Oromis resided. A silence stretched long between Eragon and Arya. Eragon didn't know what to say to her nor did Arya look willing to speak first. Eragon took the chance to observe Ellesméra in finer detail; he never really noticed before.

Every surface glistened with a pearly sheen; it looked as if someone had decorated the trees with clear diamonds. The air was as always perfumed with the sweet scent of crushed pines and mint. The ground beneath their feet felt soft and rich and with each step, Eragon felt as if he were leaving a footprint of his journey.

His gaze then landed on Arya. She stood tall and was looking straight ahead, taking perfect strides. His heart gave a flutter of attraction, a feeling he could never avoid whenever he was in Ellesméra.

Dropping back a few steps, Eragon slowed his paced down enough so he could watch her without too much suspicion. Her dark hair tumbled down her back like black silk; shiny and soft.

Arya turned towards him and once again, Eragon noticed her beautiful eyes; dark emerald and serious yet beautiful nevertheless. Saphira stood ready near the edge of the ground, ready to soar off to Oromis's home.

After Eragon had clambered on, Arya leapt up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist. Eragon's stomach clenched and his heart gave another loud flutter so loud that he thought Arya could probably feel it.

Saphira crouched low and pushed herself into the air, wings unfurling, muscles barely straining. She had grown much stronger in the past months. Eragon looked happily over Saphira's head. It was yet another beautiful day.

Several minutes later, Saphira landed on the Crags of Tel'naeír where Oromis was already standing. Smiling, he greeted them. "Welcome back Eragon and Saphira. We have much to learn in a short time so let us begin our lesson." He gestured towards the plain stretch of ground in front of his hut and Eragon obediently shuffled over to it. Arya slipped off to the side and settled down beside a huge tree, her eyes never leaving Oromis's.

Glaedr had appeared and now was speaking to Saphira. After what was supposed to be a mental agreement, the two dragons soared off towards the sun. Oromis looked up at them briefly before returning his gaze to Eragon. His eyes wandered down to Eragon's waist.

"Is that a new sword?" Oromis asked Eragon.

Eragon replied, "Yes."

"What ever happened to Zar'roc?" Oromis questioned further, his eyes burning into Eragon's looking for any signs of truth.

Eragon looked down, "Have you heard about the new rider?"

Oromis merely nodded his head.

"Well, the rider stole Zar'roc after we battled," Eragon finished sheepishly. He sounded foolish and guilty for being able to be defeated so easily. A short silence followed in which the only sound audible was the whisper of the leaves as the wind tore through them.

Oromis looked thoughtful. "Very well then, then it is a good thing that we will be working on advanced dragon rider magic today so perhaps in the near future, you will stand a better chance."

Eragon felt his face go hot. "Advanced magic, Master?"

"Yes," Oromis replied. "The most advanced magic ever known by the dragon riders. You have shown much skill and chance of being able to control your flow of magic so it is time to move onto the more challenging aspects of magic."

Oromis turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. With his back facing Eragon he asked, "What is the cost of magic?"

"Energy. A spell costs the same amount of energy as it would to complete the task through mundane means," Eragon replied automatically.

Oromis nodded his head. "And where does the energy come from?"

"Either through the spell castor's body or from other life sources."

"Very good, but you forgot to mention one thing," Oromis said.

Eragon frowned, thinking. His hand absentmindedly caressed the gem stone within his sword's hilt. "It can come from a stored source of energy which had been prepared beforehand."

Oromis smiled as he raised his eyebrow. "Prepared beforehand? Does the energy have to be prepared before hand? If you were in a battle, and you felt weak and required more energy yet your supplies of energy have been used, how will you find more?"

Eragon considered for a moment. "Store some more?" He suggested.

"Correct," Oromis said.

A confusing thought clouded into Eragon's mind. "But Master, if energy sources can be taken directly from life sources, how come you need to store it first?"

Oromis smiled. "You have finally touched the heart of this lesson. Not all sources have to be from life. Stone and jewels as we know can contain energy, which is why we'll be learning how to store energy."

And so, the lesson progressed. Eragon began learning to store energy and though Arya's presence was making it slightly harder and more nerve racking, in the end he was able to store considerable amounts of energy into the crystal on his sword and the belt of Beloth the wise. Arya had watched all of his moves with much interest; which only increased Eragon's nervousness.

"You have done well today," Oromis said to Eragon and Saphira after they had both been questioned on whether they had opened their minds to each other enough. "Go now and rest your limbs and we'll see you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master," Eragon and Saphira both spoke. Arya stood up and made her way over to them. Once again, her arm wrapped around Eragon's waist and he felt the same giddiness whenever Arya came so close.

"You did well today," Arya said to Eragon. "I will return here tomorrow morning at the same time to escort you to Oromis."

Eragon nodded and Arya made to walk away. He hesitated before calling after her. "Goodnight, Arya." Arya turned around and smiled at him before departing.

Eragon looked down at the plate of food that had been left for him. A green salad, two unfertilized eggs, a flask of water and two bread rolls. Grumpily, he settled down and began to eat. Saphira observed him with one sapphire eye.

_At least it'll be morning soon. Then you can have some breakfast._

Eragon looked up from the egg he had been scrutinizing. _Dinner, breakfast, lunch…it's always the same thing._ Not in the mood to talk, Eragon stomped off to the bed and lay down. Sleep unwillingly took hold of him and covered him in a blanket of darkness.

_Eragon was walking before two men who were restrained by invisible bonds that Eragon had summoned in order to keep them still. His boots scrapped the hard packed floor, hidden by the clouds of dirt that floated up to envelope them. ___

_"Where are the dragon eggs?" Eragon spoke coldly. His voice was monotonous and it held a deathly threat in it. ___

_"I have no idea! Honest!" The first man spoke hysterically. "All I know is that the Varden found the eggs then hid it somewhere- ___

_"Silence!" Eragon shouted. The man instantly closed his mouth, as if an invisible clamp had shut over his lips. His eyes were fearful as he stared at Eragon. Eragon surveyed him dispassionately. The man was pathetic. "I know that the Varden found the eggs, otherwise why would I be here asking where they are?" ___

_The man next to him was trembling, his face drenched in sweat. He suddenly blurted out. "He knows! He knows! The man next to me…he was the one who hid the eggs." Eragon's piercing gaze swept over to the man who cowered when their eyes met. ___

_"Did he now?" Eragon drawled. This game was one of his favorites. Tormenting these men was possibly the best part. He was the hunter, and they were the prey…just waiting to be killed. ___

_The first man trembled, his eyes wide with horror as Eragon drew his sword out of his sheath "No, no, no. I didn't hide it!" He wailed. ___

_"I said, SILENCE!" Eragon roared again, kicking the man in the stomach. The man's eyes bulged and his face wore an expression of hard contained pain yet he didn't fall…the spell held him in place. ___

_Eragon turned once again to the second man. "Did he, or did he not hide the egg? You know perfectly well that I can easily check." ___

_The man vigorously nodded his head. Clearly, he didn't know the extent of Eragon's power. "Yes, he did do it. I heard Nasuada and Arya talking about it!" ___

_"Liar," Eragon bellowed. He swung his sword around and stabbed the man in the stomach; he loved the feel of soft flesh slicing around the metal. The man screamed in pain. Eragon's lip turned into a snarl. "Don't mess with me…I know things about you that you never would've dreamt of. You try lying to me again and you'll pay." ___

_He paused as he observed the man. The man's face was pale; eyes rolling in his head. Blood streamed out from the wound in his stomach and slid down the blade of his sword. His voice was menacing when he spoke to the man again. "Where is the egg?" ___

_"I don't know!" The man cried desperately. "Wrong answer," Eragon spoke. He thrust the blade in deeper and pushed it up the man's chest. A cracking of bones soon followed. Another scream of pain. ___

_"Where is it?" Eragon asked for the second time. The man shook his head jerkily. Eragon entered the man's mind, pushing aside useless memories and looking for the one he wanted. It wasn't there. The man really didn't know where the egg was. ___

_"You are of no use to me. Had you co-operated more, then this may not have happened," Eragon stared at the man's semi lifeless eyes and pulling the sword out of the man's chest, and left him to die.___

_ Turning to the first man, Eragon watched as the man trembled and averted his eyes. A victorious sneer played on Eragon's lips, he knew the man would co-operate without having to enter his fowl mind. "Now, you've seen what I can do to you…I would highly suggest that you answer all my questions with the correct answers."_


	5. Dreamless Actions

--Chapter 5: Dreamless Actions

Eragon slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bad mood; his most recent dream had seen to that. Not only did the fowl words coat his tongue with a disgusting sense of evil, he felt as if it had really happened. He could so clearly imagine slicing through that man's chest…

Getting groggily to his feet, he made his way over to the bathroom and cleaned his face. Stomping out again, he was met by Saphira's piercing gaze. Her mind radiated concern and curiosity. Eragon pushed her aside and reached over to grab his sword.

He looked down at the red metal of the blade; the colour of blood. It was with this blade that he had killed two men last night. _No, what was he thinking? He didn't kill anyone, he had been dreaming. _Eragon tried to convince himself. Saphira finally managed to push her way back into his mind.

_Little one, what's wrong?_

Eragon considered the question._ I don't know._

_How could you not know if something's wrong? ___

_Who cares? It doesn't matter. ___

_Is it the dream again?_

Eragon didn't reply.

_  
__It was, wasn't it? ___

Eragon didn't feel like replaying the horrible memory so he merely ignored Saphira.__

_ERAGON! ___

_What? ___

_Was it the dream? ___

_Yes, but it was different, _Eragon realized exasperated that Saphira would never give up until she got the answer.

_  
__How? _Saphira inquired.

Not wanting to explain about the murder, Eragon simply showed Saphira the dream. When Saphira didn't reply, he grumpily sat down on his bed brooding.

_Well, at least we know that it can't happen,_ Saphira interjected into Eragon's thoughts.

_  
__What? How?_ Eragon asked as a small hope lifted his moods. Maybe this didn't have to happen at all.

_Think Eragon, _Saphira said._ You were asking about dragon eggs. Oromis said there weren't any dragon eggs left in the world. _

_But the man said the Varden had it! Maybe they have some hidden_, Eragon rebutted.

_Eragon!_ Saphira replied forcefully. _Do you really think that the Varden would not tell you if something as important as dragon eggs were found?_

It was only then that Eragon realized how stupid he had been. _Well, er…I didn't really… _

_Good,_ Saphira snorted._ Now can you hurry up and get on my back so we can get to our next lesson on time?_

Eragon slowly climbed onto Saphira's back feeling slightly embarrassed and confused. How could he have been so foolish to think that the Varden would keep something as important as a dragon egg hidden from him? Yet at the same time…

Saphira padded over to the very edge of the opening in the tree. Eragon noticed that the long gouge marks Saphira's talons made in the wood were present again. Before he could brood anymore on it however, Saphira had leapt gracefully out of the window and landed loudly on the dirt ground below. Arya got up and made her way towards them.

"Good morning, Arya," Eragon said monotonously. His mind was still on the dragon eggs.

"Good morning Eragon," Arya replied, looking sideways at Eragon. Clearly she knew that something was pestering him. Despite his brooding, Eragon couldn't help but feel gladdened that Arya seemed to care.

Once again, Arya wrapped her arm around Eragon's waist. Eragon couldn't help but give a small laugh which he quickly turned into an unconvincing cough. He cursed under his breath as his ears turned red. _Why does Arya always have to have this effect on me?_ He wondered.

Trying to act casual, while inside he was brimming with curiosity, Eragon asked Arya, "Arya, if the Varden ever found dragon eggs, they would tell me wouldn't they?"

_Eragon!_ Saphira's thoughts echoed in his mind.

Arya's arm tensed around his waist. "Of course they would," She answered though there was a tentative sound to it.

_Eragon, you shouldn't have asked about that,_ Saphira scolded him.

_What?_ Eragon replied defensively, _I had to know,_ he added as an afterthought.

As Saphira took off towards Oromis's hut, Eragon continued to think about the dragon eggs. Should he tell Oromis about the dream? He didn't think it was necessary. Saphira on the other hand thought it was the height of Eragon's folly if he didn't.

_You should tell Oromis, _Saphira chided him.

_Why? It's not like its real or anything like you said before,_ Eragon rebutted stubbornly.

_But still, it's a worrying thought. These dreams are getting worse?_

_No, _Eragon lied.

_Are you lying to me? ___

_Does it really matter? What am I going to do? Go up to Oromis and say, "Excuse me, I'm having these bad dreams but I think that they'll happen because I see myself in them all the time."_

Saphira snorted. _Still…_

_Fine,_ Eragon sighed, giving up. _I'll tell Oromis when the time is right… _

_  
__And when will that be?_ Saphira inquired, challenging him.

_Later on,_ Eragon replied, carefully thinking in his mind many, many months later.

Saphira broke contact with Eragon once they reached Oromis's hut. After the traditional greeting, Oromis told Eragon that today, Eragon would accompany Glaedr and Saphira would stay here with him.

Knowing he had no choice, he trudged over to Glaedr and took a look behind him. Was Arya going to come with him or stay with Saphira and Oromis? Secretly, he wished she would come with him. She did.

Glaedr took off into the dazzling sky. Clouds, hills and trees blurred extremely quickly. Eragon couldn't help thinking of how much stronger the gold dragon was than Saphira. Glaedr flew them to a totally different part of Ellesméra. Eragon looked around in interest. In this part of the hidden forests, the trees were bigger and lusher.

Behind him, Arya's arm around his waist tensed slightly. Eragon looked down, perplexed and saw that there was a ring of trees visibly shorter than the rest. It looked as if someone had burnt down the circle of trees and left it to grow back slowly.

Before he could think much more on it, Glaedr had swooped down into the centre of the ring of trees. Eragon slid off Glaedr's foreleg and landed lightly on the ground. Arya soon landed next to him with her perfect grace. Her face, as ever was an unreadable mask yet there was no doubt that something about this place was causing her to feel restless. Eragon just didn't know what, but he wished he did.

Glaedr settled himself down on the soft ground and observed them both with one golden eye. Eragon felt completely at loss about what the point of this lesson was. He sat down on the mossy ground near Glaedr's feet.

Now, Glaedr rumbled. His voice seemed to shake the very foundations of the ground beneath them even when he was communicating through his mind. _When you are struggling with the present time, what is the best way to find out how to make it better or more suitable?_

Eragon thought for a second. _Look back into the past and see what you can learn from previous experience? _Eragon made a rough guess.

_Exactly, learning from the past can help shape the future. Sometimes, you'll find important facts grow weaker, fainter as time passes and your memory of the past fades. This is why today you will learn how to re-enter the past in order to refresh your knowledge._

Eragon frowned in confusion. Glaedr tilted his head to one side and observed Eragon. _Is there something troubling you Eragon?_

Eragon swallowed, not sure what Glaedr's reaction would be if he asked the foolish question on his mind. _But it's not possible to scry your past, isn't it? _He asked cautiously.

Glaedr chuckled. _Whoever said we were going to scry our past?_

_Well…I don't know…_Eragon stampered, feeling his face go hot.

_No worry,_ Glaedr continued._ Many have asked the same question you have. It was a question born from the natural instinct of curiosity. As I was saying before, I will teach you how to enter the past. You've successfully completed your mediations with Oromis, I suppose?_

_Yes,_ Eragon replied.

_Good, that makes things slightly easier. You have learnt about opening your mind so now you need to learn to open your mind further. To look into the past is almost like looking around you. As long as you remember where a particular event took place and then you return to the place, you will be able to summon the memories of the past. Look around you and look for something that stands out within this forest. _

Eragon adopted a look of understanding yet inside he was as confused as ever. How was he supposed to look into the past if he didn't know what he was looking for? Nevertheless, he fixed his gaze upon the small ring of trees around them and closed his eyes.

_Concentrate Eragon…_Glaedr's voice came from somewhere in his mind.

At first, nothing happened. No matter how hard he strained, he couldn't get a single memory to find its way to his mind. After an hour, he began to get drowsy. Sounds and thoughts became blurred as Eragon fought sleep.

_  
__He heard something…it sounded like horses. ___

Eragon woke up, there was something going on in his mind.

_Three riders cantered down a hill towards him. He quickly shrank back to allow them to pass. The horses ran past him. They were exceptionally beautiful; their coats glimmered and shone a brilliant shade of white. So white in fact it almost blinded him. The riders on their back were graceful, they held an air of power yet he couldn't tell who they were. ___

_Looking around, he sensed that they were back in the ring of trees as Glaedr had said yet the distinguishable circle of trees was not here. He was confused. Where had the trees gone? _

The memory suddenly stopped as if a pair of scissors had cut across the film. Eragon opened his eyes. He was sitting in front of Glaedr, the ring of trees once again surrounding them. Arya remained impassive yet there was a glint of uncertainty in her eyes.

_Well,_ Glaedr said. _What did you see? If you could share the information with Arya, it may come to be of some use to her later._ Eragon frowned. How did Arya have anything to do with the memory? Shrugging, he began to explain the memory.

"I didn't get to see much," Eragon began. "But I did see three horses canter down a hill…but I couldn't see their riders." He would have sworn that Arya had given a small sigh of relief.

"I knew that the memory took place here, but when I looked for this ring of trees," Eragon waved his hand above his head, indicating the trees, "It wasn't there."

_How far did you get in the memory?_ Glaedr asked.

"Only up to the part where the riders rode past me," Eragon replied sheepishly.

_Very well,_ Glaedr said, getting up and stretching his wings. _I guess it is time we leave this forest and return to Oromis. _

Eragon and Arya climbed back onto Glaedr and the elder dragon carried them back to Oromis's hut. By the time they got there, Eragon had concluded that he did not want to ride a dragon for the rest of the night. His back felt sore and cramped and his face numb from the constant blowing of the wind.

_"The two of you have done well today,"_ Oromis spoke after Glaedr had informed Oromis of Eragon's process. "We will continue our classes tomorrow." Eragon and Saphira said good bye to Oromis and Glaedr before turning around to fly back to their trees.

Eragon stared at Saphira's saddle unenthusiastically. He still felt sore from the long ride with Glaedr. Sighing, he clambered on knowing that walking back to the safety of their tree was worse than riding.

After what felt like eternity sitting on a cactus, Eragon finally slid off Saphira's back and onto firm ground once more. Arya landed nimbly next to him. Clearly she didn't have any problems sitting on dragons for long periods of time.

Arya opened her mouth as if she were about to say something to him, but thinking better of it, shut it again. In the end, she just bade Eragon farewell and made her way towards Tialdari Hall.

Eragon stared after her retreating form, thinking of how much he loved her. By now, he knew her well enough to know that something was wrong when they went to the forest. Arya had been _uncomfortable_ with being there. Eragon longed to know what had unsettled her.

_Come on, little one,_ Saphira said gently.

After one last look, Eragon climbed up the stairs leading to his room, where his plate of 'dinner' awaited him. Despite his hunger, the platter of endless greens seemed to dispel his appetite. Instead, he decided to go visit Arya.

As he made to go out the door, Saphira raised her head and looked at him. _Where are you going, little one?_

_To go clear up a few things with Arya,_ Eragon replied. Secretly, he knew there was a bigger reason; he savored any experiences that he had with Arya. He leapt down the last few steps of the tree and walked into the still night air.

After being pointed in the right direction, Eragon set off to find Arya. _Would she be in her room at this time?_ He wondered to himself as he padded down the leafy path. He turned down another path and found himself facing the grand entrance to Tialdari Hall.

His stomach flipped over as his heart began to race. Slowly, he made his way through the doors and directed himself towards Arya's quarters. A light was illuminating the floor leading to her door with a soft glow. Eragon swallowed; Arya was in there.

Quietly, he made his way to the door and knocked. He held his breath as Arya froze on the other side.

"Come in," she finally said.

Eragon pushed the screen door aside and stepped into her room. He marveled at the beauty of the room, even though he had already been here before. However, this was the first time he had been welcomed to come in.

Arya frowned slightly as she observed Eragon. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Eragon took a step towards her. "Yes, everything's alright. What I was going to ask was if it were the same for you," he said, hoping his voice didn't betray the concern in his mind. He knew Arya wouldn't appreciate it if she thought he was worrying about her.

Arya seemed to freeze for a second before turning around and making her way over to the window. "All's fine," she replied.

"Well, that's good," Eragon murmured, "it's just that, well, before, when we were in the forest…" His voice trailed off as he watched for Arya's reaction. There was none.

The seconds ticked by in silence. Eragon wondered if time had frozen over. The only noise he heard was the sound of leaves rustling. Without anyone around, Eragon felt suddenly close to Arya. Here they were, alone at last yet nothing was happening.

Arya finally turned around to face Eragon. "Don't worry about what happened in the forest. It was nothing," she murmured gently yet firmly. Eragon knew he shouldn't press her for more unless he wished to be thrown out the window.

He nodded his head and the silence between them intensified. Arya was watching Eragon with a thoughtful expression. He felt his face turn red. His heart gave another painful, love filled lurch and Eragon looked down at his feet. His hands bunched into fists and he felt foolishly attracted to Arya.

"I…" Eragon began. He quickly bit his tongue to stop the rest of the sentence. Was it just him or did the temperature in the room suddenly escalate? Shaking his head, he continued to look down at his feet. "Arya, forgive me…" he murmured so softly it was barely audible.

Arya frowned at this. "What do you mean Eragon?" She stopped talking as Eragon took one step towards her. "What are you doing?"

Eragon took another step towards Arya. His breathing felt irregular and his heart was beating faster than ever. "Something I should've done a long time ago," he answered.

Before Arya could protest, Eragon reached forward and cupped Arya's face with one hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. That was all he did.

He fell back, face blushing. He looked down, not wanting to see Arya's reaction. "Good night, Arya Svit-kona," Eragon murmured.

He quickly turned around and walked out of the room. Arya stood there stunned. She knew she should've felt anger or even guilt. Instead, it felt as if a part of her that had died long ago was finally being born again: her heart.

Eragon ran. He didn't know why and he didn't care but as he ran, he let his happiness and triumph crash over him. He had finally kissed Arya. And he hadn't been thrown out the window for doing it. He felt good.

Laughing, he made his way back to his room. Saphira raised her head and looked at Eragon. Suspicion radiated from her mind into his. Eragon ignored it and sighing happily, fell onto his bed.

_  
__Are you sure you just went to see Arya,_ Saphira asked. _You look as if you've downed a whole bottle of Faelnirv._

Eragon laughed. _Yes, I'm sure._

_What has happened to make you so happy?_

Eragon looked at Saphira, eyes glittering with delight. _I love you._

With that, Eragon rolled over onto his side leaving Saphira confused and startled. Sleep soon overcame him and he succumbed to it willingly, the memory of the kiss burnt into the foremost of his mind.


	6. Disappearance

--Chapter 6: Disappearance

It was only in the morning that Eragon realized what he had done the night before; it was as if he had been drunk and, suddenly, someone had gotten the sense to tip a bucket of freezing cold water over his head. He sat upright in bed and a sinking feeling filled his stomach; squeezing out the last of his happy giddiness from the previous night. _How am I supposed to face Arya today?_ He wondered, a knot forming in his chest.

He stared at Saphira's sleeping form and his eyes instantly wandered down to her mouth. Her lips quavered as she snorted lazily. Eragon closed his eyes and for a brief second, he pictured himself kissing Arya again. Eragon felt a grin creep onto his face despite himself.

He opened his eyes again and gave a yell of surprise. He tripped over backwards, tangled in his bed sheets, and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He lay on the floor, trapped in a mess of soft fabric, cursing and rubbing his elbow as Saphira yawned loudly, clearly waking up from the commotion he had just caused.

Eragon leaned against the side of the bed; heart pounding fast. He could hear and feel something moving around on the other side.

"Saphira, is that you?" Eragon asked cautiously.

Saphira's mind touched him with a hint of amusement. _Yes, of course it's me, _Saphira said. _Were you expecting someone else?_

Eragon let out a sigh of relief, ignoring Saphira's sarcasm. _I thought I saw Arya…_he said foolishly. Saphira's gaze swung around and watched him as he climbed back onto the bed. He felt stupid, his face burning up.

_Arya? So are you finally going to tell me what you did last night? _Saphira inquired. _Just tell me and I promise I'll forget the fact that you were staring at my mouth. _

Eragon stared at Saphira. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. _Last night, I went to Arya's room to see what was wrong._ When Saphira was confused, Eragon explained about their lesson yesterday. _Anyway, afterwards…I don't know what came over me and I just… Kissed her, _Eragon finished lamely.

Surprise radiated from Saphira's mind; clear disbelief was evident. _Did you really? ___

_Didn't I already say I did?_

_  
__Well,_ Saphira said carefully,_ it strikes me odd that you are still standing in one piece after the kiss._

Eragon decided not to respond.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the leaves rustling outside and the birds flitting between trees. Eragon was envious of how carefree the birds were; he on the other hand had a slight dilemma.

_I can't see Arya ever again,_ Eragon concluded. It was a ridiculous solution that Eragon regretted the instant it left his mouth and Saphira knew it.

_Wise choice, but how is it going to last?_ She challenged him. _Even if you don't want to see her, you're bound to sooner or later._

_  
__Fine,_ Eragon said moodily. He knew his plan wasn't grand but did Saphira have to point out the flaws? _For a while though. I can't see her right now. I don't know what she will say. I was so stupid. I just couldn't help it._

He sighed as he got up and paced around the room. "She's too unpredictable," He muttered to himself as he paced. Though he knew he was responsible for his actions, he couldn't stop feeling slightly peeved that Arya's emotions and personality were as readable and understandable as the backside of a dragon; utterly useless and unhelpful.

_Whatever plans you have on avoiding Arya can wait,_ Saphira said as she observed the scenery outside of the window. _For today, you can relax, Arya isn't here._

Eragon's eyes widened in surprise, he rushed over to Saphira's side and peered out of the window. The scenery was as usual beautiful, the plants flourished and the birds sang as they flew overhead. Yet true to Saphira's words, Arya was absent from the scene.

Eragon's heart gave a painful lurch as he sank to his knees and slid down the wall of his room. Though he worried about avoiding Arya, the thought of her thinking the same thing made him feel hollow and pathetic.

_She's avoiding me because of what I did last night,_ Eragon thought sadly. Saphira crawled over to his side and nudged him with her nose.

_You don't know that,_ Saphira comforted him.

_Well, why else would she suddenly disappear from the lessons? _Eragon replied grumpily. A heavy silence thickened the air between Eragon and Saphira. A wave of pity gently touched Eragon's mind and annoyed, he blocked Saphira from giving him any other feelings of sympathy.

_Come on, little one. It is time for us to go meet Oromis and Glaedr,_ Saphira said gently as she got up and stretched her wings. Unwillingly, Eragon rose to his feet and, after equipping himself with his sword, clambered onto Saphira's back.

_  
__Maybe Oromis will know why,_ Eragon thought as Saphira flew to the now familiar cliffs where Oromis and Glaedr would be awaiting them. _Yes, Arya would've had to tell Oromis why she wasn't attending the lessons._

Saphira finally reached the cliffs and steadied herself above the ground before landing. Eragon had to wait for several seconds until he could jump off or risk being knocked back into the air by Saphira's now massive wings.

As Eragon made his way towards Oromis and Glaedr, he carefully worded the question that had been in his mind for the last ten minutes. He didn't want it to sound too suspicious.

He bowed and greeted his masters hurriedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying; after all, he had a more pressing matter on his mind. It was only when he realized he had called Oromis, Glaedr and Glaedr, Oromis did he stop to think carefully.

"I cry your pardon, Oromis ebrithil," Eragon said, bowing to Oromis, "And yours, Glaedr ebrithil," He finished, bowing to Glaedr.

Oromis waved a hand to silence him. "Now, I see that something has presented itself to you as a problem?" He asked, watching Eragon's reaction carefully.

"Yes, ebrithil," Eragon said, feeling slightly relieved that Oromis had pointed it out; he didn't know how to bring the topic up. "I was just wondering whether you knew if…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at his feet, all carefully planned sentences losing their way to his mouth.

Oromis raised an eyebrow, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Whether Arya will be joining us for this lesson?"

Eragon sighed with relief, grateful that his master had picked up on his thoughts without him saying anything. "Yes," He nodded, a small hope rekindling in his heart.

"No, Arya will not be returning to several of your lessons," Oromis said as Eragon's face fell, before adding, "What is your purpose of knowing?"

Eragon felt himself blush, "Well, I, er…" No matter how hard he tried to cover up for himself, the words were rendered dead before they so much formed in his mouth. Oromis looked at Eragon, a knowing gleam in his eye before smiling slightly.

"Very well," He said, completely ignoring the fact that Eragon hadn't answered his question. "We'll work a bit more on summoning the past before moving onto ways to invade the minds of an enemy without them sensing you." He turned around and made for the hut. Eragon followed.

Eragon's head swam with many questions, "Why?" He blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

Oromis turned around to face Eragon. "When you ask a question in the future, please remember to use some manners," He said to Eragon.

"I'm sorry, Oromis ebrithil," Eragon began, his face growing hot once more.

Oromis once again waved off his apology. "What is it now that troubles you, Eragon?"

Eragon adopted a look of pure curiosity, hoping it would be enough. "But why is Arya not returning to the lessons?" He asked.

"Arya will return to the classes in due time," Oromis replied, "As for why she's not here for now, she is busy with other things and she also has her own personal…reasons," Oromis concluded.

Eragon frowned slightly. _Personal reasons?_ That had got to do something with him. But he wasn't entirely sure; he didn't have the right answers…enough answers. He looked up to find Oromis watching him with a look of firm kindness.

"Eragon, understand that there are some things that are best not to push and this matter is one of them," Oromis warned Eragon. "Do not tempt with fate, the answers will come in due time."

Oromis raised his eyes to the skies and looked at the sun. "If we hurry, we'll be able to get in a few hours of work before I send you off to rest. Come," He motioned for Eragon. Sulkily, Eragon trudged after Oromis.

During the next few hours, Oromis had Eragon practice summoning the past yet Eragon didn't manage to get very far. His mind constantly wandered off to Arya which both excited him but distressed him at the same time.

"That is enough for today," Oromis said as he raised a hand, "You may leave now."

"Thank you, Oromis ebrithil," Eragon replied dutifully, careful not to get his Masters' names mixed up. He got off from the floor he had been sitting and made his way out into the sun.

The wind played lightly with his hair, ruffling it. The sun shone beautifully but Eragon didn't feel any of its warmth. He trudged up to Saphira's side and climbed on.

"Remember what I said, Eragon," Oromis said, looking up at Eragon, "Have patience."

Eragon nodded his head and Saphira took off into the skies. _How were your lessons, little one? _She asked.

_  
__Great,_ Eragon lied unenthusiastically. _Besides from the fact that I couldn't summon a single memory, it was great._ He snapped at her harshly with his mind.

Saphira hinted on sudden change of heart and remained quiet, biting back the thousands of questions that she longed to ask him. They flew on in silence, watching the blue skies blur past and the clouds drift serenely all around them.

-----------

Eragon slid off Saphira's back and made his way over to the door where his dinner sat. He was too confused to bother about checking what food it consisted of and just ate.

_Eragon, you're trying to eat the plate,_ Saphira said as she settled down on her pillow and rested her head between her front legs. Eragon looked down and there, lining the side of his plate were teeth marks.

_Oh, right,_ Eragon replied, carefully placing the plate on the floor and picking up some lettuce which looked far more edible. After leaving the plates carefully stacked by the door, Eragon climbed into his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room.

Saphira quietly lay down on her pillow; her eyes never leaving Eragon. Eragon could sense her gaze and felt a wave of guilt surface. Turning onto his side, he looked at Saphira. _I'm sorry, Saphira. I didn't mean to snap at you before._

Saphira's eyes softened as she watched Eragon who averted his eyes, ashamed. _Do not feel the need to apologize, you did the right thing._

_What? Snapping at you?_ Eragon asked incredulously.

_No, of course not,_ Saphira said, chuckling. _You showed care towards a friend, but fear not, Arya is strong enough. You needn't fret over her._

Eragon smiled gratefully at Saphira. He didn't know what he would ever do without her. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. _Good night, Saphira. ___

_Good night, Eragon._

Eragon closed his eyes as a feeling of fatigue washed over him. A stifling blanket of sleepless rest swept over him and Eragon found himself being submerged into the mysteries of night again.

_He walked down a narrow corridor, his boot footfalls echoing around the dimly lit stone walls. A cold chill hung heavily in the air, snuffling out the warmth of the candles that were held within their brackets nearby. ___

_Doors lined each side of the walls but Eragon had no interest in them. He was here for one purpose, and he would not dwell on unimportant factors until he found what he was looking for. His breath fogged before him, concealing the bottom part of his face in white, foggy mist. He wore a black hood which shielded his eyes; the shadows biting into his flesh. One hand was tightly gripped around his sword, the other held at the ready in case he needed to use magic. ___

_He walked briskly down the stone steps leading into yet another corridor. The stupid things seemed to fill the entire Varden. Though he knew no one knew of this part of the Varden, except for those who had planted the eggs here, he felt himself looking over his shoulder uneasily every now and then anyway. ___

_The stone walls around him blurred as he sped up, his walking now becoming a small jog. His breath and pounding footsteps were the only noises that he heard. He looked up through the open window and took one look at the gloomy dark sky. Good, that left him with a few more hours of easy concealment. ___

_He didn't know where he was going; he was merely using the memories of the man he had interrogated earlier that day. He couldn't help but realize with a slight note of impatience how little the average human perceived. He, on the other hand after his transformation, sensed everything, not just irrelevant details. ___

_There it was: the door he was looking for. He felt his heart begin to race, more from excitement than nerves. He licked his lips eagerly, his steps becoming a quick run until he was opposite the door. ___

_No doubt would there be enchantments set up around the door, since Arya was currently present at the Varden. Who knew what types of magic she had access to? Cursing at the slight delay, Eragon opened his mind and began his search for hidden enchantments and spells. ___

_To his utmost surprise, there weren't any. Cautiously, he slid his sword out of its sheath and touched its tip to the door. Nothing happened. He smiled to himself. This was far too easy; the Varden had been too careless this time. ___

_Already savoring his victory of finding the two dragon eggs, Eragon quickly broke the lock on the door and pushed it open gently. He walked into the room, his shadow silhouetted against the doorframe. ___

_Eragon turned his head from side to side, a burning feeling of anger and hatred building up. Almost madly, he swept through the room, upturning furniture and looking in dark shadows. He gave a yell of infuriated fury, flinging his sword at the closest wall. The dragon eggs were gone. He stared at the empty cell listening to the fading metallic notes of his sword as it clattered to the ground. ___

_He closed his eyes and briefly went through the man's memory again. No, this was the correct room…but where were the dragon eggs? He opened his eyes, chest heaving up and down, fists clenched at his sides. ___

_Clearly, the man he had hoped to have the answers was more useless than he had thought possible. Instead, Eragon began plotting the torture of several other Varden members for information. Who could he interrogate? He began measuring up the usefulness of certain members and the others that he wished to bodily harm anyway. ___

_There was no way they could've moved the dragon eggs, was there? He quickly picked up his sword and made his way out of the room. Still fuming, he slammed the door shut and turned to make his way up the corridor when he was stopped by Arya. ___

_Both Arya and he froze on the spot. The silence between them intensified until Arya, frowning slightly questioned Eragon. "What are you doing here?" ___

_"I was checking on the dragon eggs," Eragon lied convincingly; he knew the power of a quick tongue. "But it seems someone has moved them, I guess I'll have to ask Nasuada about them," He finished, watching Arya's reactions to see if he could read any giveaway expressions. There were none. As usual, Eragon thought. ___

_"Very well," Arya said, still frowning. "I guess I'll be on my way…" Even if she managed to preserve an impassive look, her voice sounded disbelieving. ___

_"Yes, I'm off now. Good bye, Arya," Eragon replied quickly as he stepped forward to walk past Arya. Arya merely nodded and proceeded to the door Eragon had just closed. As he rounded the corner, something in his mind clicked. He knew exactly where the dragon eggs were. ___

_"Ellesméra," Eragon murmured to himself. _

Eragon opened his eyes to yet another day. Yawning, he made his way over to the window. Arya still hadn't returned. Glumly, he prepared himself for his next class. A pattern was soon established. Each morning, Eragon would wake early to see whether Arya was returning to his lessons. She still hadn't appeared.

He began looking for Arya out of his lessons as well but to no avail. He could easily count on one hand the number of times he had managed to even glimpse her. _Perhaps Oromis was right,_ Eragon mused. _Maybe she does have something important that she's doing right now… _

Days became weeks, and the weeks became months yet no sign of Arya could be seen. Eragon found he was gloomier than ever, retreating into himself more and more. Saphira tried to coax him out of his little protective shell but Eragon wouldn't budge. The dreams too, like Eragon's moods were growing steadily darker, each one filled with violence and terrible acts that Eragon had committed.

_Time, Eragon,_ Saphira constantly chided him. _Have patience and wait, all this will be over soon._

_Everything that is happening is evil,_ Eragon stated flatly.

Saphira was silence for a few seconds. _That may seem true, but in every evil, there is good as in every good there is evil. The question is: will you have enough patience to see the good of all this?_


	7. Change of Fate

--Chapter 7: Change of Fate

Eragon stared at his red blade, contemplating whether to go to Oromis's lesson early or to go at the normal time. He wasn't in the mood for learning and the thought of not seeing Arya again was too much to bear. Yes, it was his fault that he had taken everything a bit too quickly and kissed Arya, but was it really his fault for loving her?

Saphira yawned and stretched her massive wings. _Good morning, little one._

_Good morning,_ Eragon replied automatically. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to clean his face. He no longer bothered to check if Arya was waiting for him; he didn't need the extra burden of somber emotion.

Though the dreams continued to plague him, and were getting steadily worse, Eragon was determined to ignore them. He paid full attention to every single lesson to try and clear the memories; Oromis noticed and congratulated him on his progress.

Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and they took off again for the cliffs of Tel'naeír. Oromis and Glaedr were waiting for them as usual. As Saphira landed, Oromis looked up beaming and made his way over to Eragon.

They quickly greeted each other. Oromis looked at Eragon and smiled gently. "Now, today we will be doing something different," Oromis said, eyes not betraying anything. Sudden curiosity lunged to the foremost of Eragon's mind but he bit back questions to see what Oromis would say.

Oromis left his words hanging for a few minutes before continuing, "I see you have mastered the skill of patience, you have done well," he said, his face still beaming. "It is now time to teach you the most difficult flying acrobatics of the Dragon Riders in order for you to fully become one with Saphira."

Eragon felt his stomach give a jump of excitement. _Think about it, Saphira! We'll be undefeatable after this!_

_Yes,_ Saphira said. _Didn't I tell you that in every situation there is good?_

Eragon felt his moods lifting and didn't bother reply so that he could listen to what Oromis was saying.

"But, your lessons will be changed now," Oromis said. "No longer will you train alone, a fellow rider will be joining you starting from today."

_What?_ Eragon thought to himself in bewilderment. _There was another rider?_ He could feel Saphira's own surprise emitting from her mind into his. Oromis saw the confused look on Eragon's face.

"Yes, the final green dragon egg was found. Fortunately for us, the dragon egg hatched and now we have another chance to destroy Galbatorix," Oromis said. Eragon didn't hear him; the news of another rider had only just registered in his mind.

_Thud._

Eragon heard something loud approaching them. He turned around and saw a large shape flying towards them.

_Thud._

As the creature drew closer, Eragon realized it was a magnificent green dragon. Beside him, Saphira hummed contently as she looked up at the dragon.

_Thud. _

With a final loud thud, the dragon landed gracefully before Eragon and Saphira. Saphira was taller than the green dragon and her wings larger but the green dragon was by no means, small. On the other hand, he looked stout and powerful. The rider, who Eragon hadn't noticed before, jumped off the back of the dragon and landed nimbly to her feet.

It was Arya.

Eragon stared at her and for a brief second, he longed to run forward and hug her. However, Eragon had better sense this time and managed to refrain himself from even taking the first step. Instead, he just stood there, motionless. His brain felt frozen.

"I would've thought that you would be looking forward to Arya's return after such a long time," Oromis said, slightly amused. Eragon opened his mouth to reply but then quickly shut it again.

He looked up and stared at the green dragon who by now was curiously observing Saphira, who in turn, was watching the green dragon. _He'll grow up to be a fine dragon,_ Saphira commented.

Eragon nodded his head up at the dragon, "Is that your dragon?" He asked Arya, quite unnecessarily.

"Aye, he is," Arya answered, keeping her eyes on her dragon to avoid looking Eragon in the eye. Eragon felt a pang of sadness when she did this. _Now she doesn't even want to look at me, _he mused.

Trying to ignore Arya, he looked around to see the green dragon playfully dodging around Saphira, baiting her as she had once done to Glaedr. Eragon felt a smile twitch his lips as he looked at the pair of them.

_Reminds you of the good old times, doesn't it?_ Eragon joked to Saphira.

_Yes, it does,_ Saphira replied happily. _Another dragon! I never thought that this'd ever happen. But after seeing Glaedr, I guess this isn't that different…_

_Just make sure you don't attack like last time,_ Eragon warned her playfully. Saphira just snorted and ignored his comment.

He turned back around to see Arya watching him. His heart gave an involuntary flutter at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her for so many months…yet at the same time, he couldn't help feeling slightly hurt that she hadn't made the effort to visit him.

Eragon looked down at his feet, not wanting his face to give away any of his thoughts. Arya, however, picked up on them faster than he had thought possible.

"Eragon…" She began, but Eragon cut her off.

"Don't," Eragon cut in, still looking down. Arya was surprised by his suddenly harsh attitude. Feeling slightly guilty, he tried to change the topic. "What's your dragon's name?"

"Faowing," Arya replied softly. Eragon looked up at her but to his amusement; Arya was now keeping her eyes downcast. A silence elapsed between them, only broken by the occasional snort from Saphira or Faowing.

Oromis and Glaedr, who had remained silent until this point of time, stepped forward and suggested that they proceed on their lessons. Eragon happily accepted, wishing for any excuse to stop him from thinking about Arya. _Remember where it got you last time,_ he warned himself.

After the lesson, Eragon's brooding on Arya continued again. He silently climbed onto Saphira's back as Arya did the same with Faowing. Then, with an almighty lunge, Saphira propelled herself into the sky, closely followed by an eager Faowing.

As they flew, Eragon couldn't help but look at Arya as she rode on Faowing. He didn't say anything, merely watching her. _First her identity, now this…_Eragon mused. _What else is she going to try hide from me?_

Saphira didn't notice any of Eragon's feelings. She herself was having fun with Faowing. The younger dragon seemed to take extreme pleasure in baiting Saphira into playing with him which Saphira didn't shrug off as Glaedr had done. She flew slowly, allowing the younger dragon to stay with her as they sped over the leafy forests.

Saphira landed with a loud thud on the soft ground while Faowing landed beside her, slightly unbalanced on his legs yet still graceful. Eragon instantly jumped off Saphira's back and made to leave for his room.

"Eragon…" Arya called to him.

Eragon turned around to see Arya sliding off Faowing. She walked over to him, a small smile on her lips. "Let us walk," She said, indicating the path that wound its way around his tree house and into a lush forest.

Eragon shrugged and followed Arya as Saphira and Faowing settled down outside the tree house; content to just sit there and wait for their Riders. The enclosure of trees muffled their footsteps as they walked down the path.

The silence was finally broken by Arya. "I'm guessing you're angry at me?" She said quietly, watching the leaves crumple under her feet.

Eragon felt a pang of guilt as he heard the truth in her words. "Well, no," he lied.

Arya looked at him, "Eragon, I know you are," She murmured. "Saphira told me."

_Great,_ Eragon thought. He now focused his energies on blaming Saphira. Why did she always have to talk about his inner most emotions? Arya stopped walking; Eragon looked back and stopped too, quizzically. Arya looked uncomfortable; her eyes were looking anywhere but at Eragon. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you anguish…I wasn't to tell you about the dragon."

Eragon felt annoyed, "Why wasn't I allowed to know? I'm pretty sure that another dragon rider would somehow affect me," He paused looking at Arya. "Plus, it would affect Saphira too; this was the last suitable male dragon."

Arya winced slightly at the mention, "It was for the best intentions, Eragon. Oromis decided it was best if you didn't know of me being a rider until it was inevitable. That way, you don't get too nervous."

Eragon frowned faintly; there was a little logic behind it all. "How long have you had your dragon for?"

"About four months," Arya replied.

_Four months!_ Eragon wondered.

Arya cocked her head to one side to observe Eragon. "You seem surprised, don't you remember my dragon?"

Eragon was definitely confused now. "I've seen him before? No I haven't," he replied.

Arya laughed, Eragon loved the sound. His heart gave another loving lurch which he was sure Arya could see. "Remember the night when we first came back to Ellesméra?"

Eragon nodded.

"The creature you saw that I was trying to make you avoid, that was Faowing," she said.

Eragon had barely grasped this information when a new confusing thought broke into his mind, "Have you had any magic lessons?"

Arya smiled gently at him. "Remember Eragon, my race is born with magic. Magic runs through our very veins."

"Then how about the dragon rider magic…" Eragon's voice trailed off as he realized how slow he had been. He turned to Arya, eyes wide with understanding, "The lessons that you attended! You were learning all along!"

Arya nodded her head. Eragon let out a sigh of relief. "So she hadn't been avoiding me," He murmured softly yet loud enough for Arya to hear.

"Avoid you?" She asked, a frown creasing her forehead. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

Eragon shuffled his feet nervously. What would happen if he reminded Arya of that night months back? But as always, he had no choice but to tell her. "After what I did a few months back…the kiss," He finished uncertainly.

To his utmost surprise and relief, Arya didn't reject him or do any of the sorts. Instead, she smiled. "I have waited long to feel the way I felt that night," She murmured so softly Eragon barely heard.

The night was getting more and more perplexing to Eragon. "But how did you feel?" Eragon asked, curiosity leading his endless stream of questions.

"That," Arya said, continuing to walk, "Is for my own personal knowledge."

Eragon shook his head, he was almost positive that he will never fully understand Arya. "Faowing," he said, changing the topic, "His name rings familiar in my head," Eragon looked sideways at Arya.

"Aye, Faolin and Glenwing," Arya said, "My two companions who were slain whilst trying to protect me on the night you found Saphira's egg. I have named my dragon after them in their honor," She finished, looking ahead.

They had reached the end of the forest, open space and tree houses dotted the scenery before them. For a few blissful seconds, they stood there, side by side enjoying the beautiful scenery.

Then Arya turned to Eragon, a smile on her lips. "Good night, Eragon," she murmured. As she walked past, her hand lightly brushed his yet it gave Eragon new strength and instantly lifted his moods.

He made his way back to his tree house where Saphira was watching Faowing fly off towards Arya.

_All is well I suppose?_ Saphira asked Eragon happily.

_Aye, all is well,_ Eragon replied as he reached up and patted Saphira on her shoulder. _You were right all along about finding the good in everything. It seems that today we've found more than one good._

Saphira hummed in contentment.


	8. Surprise Visit

--Chapter 8: Surprise Visit

Eragon yawned and opened his eyes. As the sun was rising, he began to prepare for the days lesson. On his way past Saphira and to the bathroom, he looked out the window, hoping to find Arya. She was there. Feeling his spirits lift, Eragon quickly cleaned himself and strapped on his sword before mounting Saphira.

_Good morning, little one,_ Saphira hummed, padding her way over to the window sill.

_Good morning, Saphira, _Eragon replied happily as he gazed down at Saphira's blue scales.

_You seem a lot happier this morning,_ Saphira said. _Would you care to explain why?_

_Oh, you know…_ Eragon said. _It's just a beautiful day._

_I see,_ Saphira said, a hint of amusement evident in her voice. _Unlike you, apparently, I find every day beautiful…_

Saphira pushed off the polished wood, causing the tree to creak dangerously as her weight was transferred from the floor to the air. Eragon savored the feel of the wind whistling through his hair before Saphira landed hard on the packed earth. It was always a great way to get revived for the day ahead.

Arya smiled and walked over to them. Eragon noticed that her slender sword was clipped to her waist and she had abandoned wearing anything too flashy and was instead dressed in the customary tunic he had first seen her in. However, Faowing was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Faowing?" Eragon asked Arya after they had greeted each other, voicing Saphira's very thoughts.

"He's waiting for us by the entrance to Ellesméra," Arya replied coolly.

Alarm shot through Eragon. "What? Where are we going?"

Arya smiled at his confusion. "Didn't I tell you before?"

When Eragon shook his head, she bowed her head and continued. "I'm sorry, I guess it slipped my mind," She paused for a moment. "You and I will be returning to the Varden in order to inform Nasuada of your process and of my new role as Dragon Rider."

Eragon fought the urge to give an inward shudder. Though it suited in a way, the thought of Arya being a Dragon Rider like him felt strangely alien. "Alright then…" He looked thoughtful for a second. "What about Oromis? Am I supposed to disregard my lessons?" he asked curiously.

"No, but Oromis has been informed," Arya said. "He will expect you at his lessons once you return from the Varden, however."

Eragon nodded and climbed onto Saphira, Arya seemed content to just run. "I'll meet you at the entrance of Ellesméra then," he said to Arya.

Arya merely smiled and nodded before turning around and running towards their destination. Eragon had almost forgotten about how fast Arya could run and instantly regretted what he had said to her earlier. By the time Saphira got to the entrance, Arya was already leaning against Faowing's side, waiting for Eragon.

Saphira hummed deeply when she saw Faowing and Faowing did the same at the sight of Saphira. The two dragons watched each other with a burning curiosity. Apparently, one short night wasn't enough to get to know each other well.

Arya climbed onto Faowing's back before looking at Eragon. "Shall we go then?" 

Eragon nodded and with an almighty push, Saphira and Faowing propelled themselves into the early morning sky. The wind swirled around Eragon's face, giving him a giddy feeling of freedom. He loved how he felt whenever he rode Saphira and enjoyed it even more now that Arya could enjoy the same thing.

The two dragons expertly guided themselves in the direction of the Varden. Arya must've informed Faowing the night before as the young green dragon barely needed to look in Saphira's direction for instructions or guidance.

The trip to the Varden was relatively shorter as their dragons carried them faster than even running or riding horses. By nightfall, they had gotten half way to their destination. Eragon and Arya set up camp as Saphira and Faowing flew off together to hunt.

Eragon watched Arya light the fire and sit down beside it. He followed and sat on the opposite side of the fire. The two of them sat in silence, the fire flickering between them the only movement and sound around.

"We've gone far," Arya murmured as she watched the orange flames lick the logs.

Eragon looked up from the fire. "Aye," he replied as he looked back down at the fire. 

The silence between them intensified again, Eragon wondered if an icy barrier had formed between them. Foolishly, he raised a hand and waved it between himself and Arya.

_No, it's just…silence,_ he mused, lowering his arm.

Saphira and Faowing reappeared soon after. Both were looking content and settled down beside their riders while still keeping an eye on each other. 

The stars were beginning to show in the sky so Eragon retreated to his tent. Saphira followed after him and curled up outside his tent. _Good night, little one,_ she said, snaking her head into the tent.

Eragon smiled at her before crawling into his bedroll. _Good night, Saphira,_ he replied sleepily. How could elves stay up so long into the night? He felt like a little child compared to them. _Well, in age I am a child so I guess it doesn't make much of a difference,_ he thought amusedly before sleep overtook him.

The very next morning, the four of them set off for the Varden and reached it by the late afternoon. Eragon felt a surge of happiness when he saw the Varden's hideout. Being so close to the people he had befriended the instant he came made him feel content. 

The guards at the front door tightened their grips on their weapons when they saw Faowing. Clearly, they hadn't expected two dragons. Before they could do any damage however, Arya had already raised her hand and said, "Stop your weapons! It is I, Arya."

The guards peered at her suspiciously. _The Varden must've tightened security,_ Eragon thought. However, the guards nodded their heads and moved aside to allow them into the cave.

Saphira and Faowing tilted down and swept into the entrance of the Varden. The rocky floor was smooth and cool and loud clicks echoed throughout the whole cave when Saphira's and Faowing's talons moved across the flawless stone.

Nasuada breezed through a door to the left and froze when she saw Faowing. "No, it can't be…How…?" She asked numbly, eyes still gazing intently at Faowing who had raised his head impressively to show off his glinting scales of emerald that shone like they were coated in fresh dew.

Arya and Eragon slid off their dragons and landed on the hard ground. "I happened to find the green dragon egg which instantly hatched for me, but where I found it, I cannot tell you," Arya said, rubbing Faowing's neck.

"I see," Nasuada said, smiling. "Our chances of destroying Galbatorix are back again. Now we have two riders against two. That is a fair enough challenge," Nasuada turned to look at Eragon.

"My lady," Eragon said, smiling in return and bowing.

"Eragon," Nasuada murmured. "It's good to see you back here."

"And it's good to return," Eragon replied.

Nasuada smiled at them both. "Well, let's go into one of the rooms and have a quick chat, shall we? The dragons can go wherever they want, as they will not fit in the rooms here." 

Eragon and Arya nodded and looked at the two dragons that seemed to be deciding on where to go. _Saphira, do you have any plans on where to go?_ Eragon asked her playfully.

Saphira snorted. _Yes, actually, I'll meet you later tonight,_ she said, looking down at Eragon from one massive blue eye.

_Alright,_ Eragon said before turning around and following Nasuada. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two dragons moving down another large corridor and into the open air. _They almost act like humans…_he thought bemused.

When they had reached a large room, Nasuada sat down in one of the seats and gestured for Eragon and Arya to sit in the other.

Several Varden members sat in the corners of the room, weapons always held ready in case they were needed. "I see that the Varden is fortunate to have yet another Dragon Rider," Nasuada said as she watched the two of them, sitting across from her.

"Aye," was Arya's reply as she looked around at the gathered Varden members dispassionately. Her gaze lingered on Elva, who had been watching Arya intently from the instant she came into the room, almost unblinking. She couldn't help give a little shudder.

"What about your training?" Nasuada asked. "Won't you need to train your magic as well?"

Arya returned her gaze back to Nasuada. "Do not forget that I have been practicing magic all my life. There is little I need to learn," she said with the small hint of amusement that she had felt when answering Eragon's exact question.

Nasuada bowed her head. "My apologies, I almost forgot." She turned towards Eragon now and spoke to him. "And how fares your lessons?" She asked him.

"Very well," Eragon replied. "I have spent much time revising and learning all that is necessary to stand a chance against Galbatorix." He then quickly recounted briefly the lessons he's had without talking about the true nature of what he learnt just as Oromis had advised.

After Eragon finished, Nasuada smiled and said, "It's good that everything is back on track. Now we can-

She was interrupted by a woman who had just stood up near the corner of the room who Arya hadn't noticed before.

"Excuse me, my lady," Angela said politely, eyes betraying her words. She stepped forwards into the light and looked directly at Eragon. "But I think _Rider_ Eragon here has forgotten something," she said, putting a careful emphasis on the word 'rider'.

Eragon blinked once. "Hello, Angela?" he said cautiously.

Angela rolled her eyes and indicated the dark space behind her. There sitting with her eyes shining brightly was Elva. Eragon felt a cold shiver run down his spine just by looking at her.

"Oh," he said lamely. 

"Oh? Just oh? No, you're going to heal Elva like you promised right now," Angela said, still glaring at Eragon.

"What?" Nasuada asked. "But surely that can wait till tomorrow?"

"No," was Angela's reply as she watched Eragon for his answer.

"Alright then," Eragon said, feeling dazed. "She'll have to come here into the light so I can see her properly."

Elva was led into the middle of the room by Angela. Still, she kept her gaze on Arya. It was truly unnerving. Arya turned her eyes away and looked at Eragon instead. He was standing in the centre of the group, brow furrowed, mouth moving soundlessly as he worded the incantation to heal Elva over and over.

Something smooth and cold took hold of her wrist and Arya looked down startled. The touch filled her with a feeling of dread. It was Elva. Usually, she would fight off such an upfront and rude gesture but now, Arya found she was unable to react. Yes, the action had been brash, but instead of it angering or annoying her, it chilled her.

She felt herself being tugged forwards by Elva. Nasuada and Eragon looked equally puzzled to how she felt. Angela, on the other hand looked completely neutral as usual.

"Um, well Arya's not really part- Eragon began.

Elva's violet eyes turned to Eragon. "She will stay here during the spell," she stated flatly. An icy silence filled the room as everyone tried to grasp the meaning of her action while awaiting Eragon's reply.

Finally, Eragon shrugged and said, "Well, no matter, although Arya may be standing there for awhile." His lip curved up into a small smile. Arya responded with an impassionate glare.

Eragon quickly looked away from her fierce gaze. "Ahem, let's get started then…" he closed his eyes and rested his right hand on Elva's brow. "Are you ready?" he asked Elva, with his eyes still closed.

Elva nodded her head jerkily. Arya stood still, unsure why her presence was so important to the small girl. And so, Eragon began the reversing incantation. His right palm shone brightly as the magic flowed out of him.

Minutes passed and still, Arya stood by Elva. The girl still hadn't let go of her wrist. She could tell the young girl was nervous; her sweat trickled down her hand and into Arya's. She looked away in disgust. Couldn't Elva hold onto Nasuada's hand? She barely knew Arya yet she definitely knew Nasuada more…

Suddenly, Elva tightened her hold on Arya. Arya looked down at the young girl, wondering exactly what Elva could possibly want from her now. Not only had her grip tightened on Arya's wrist so that the surrounding skin was a pale white, her body had tensed up as well. Letting her gaze quickly sweep around the others in the room, Arya was surprised to find she was the only one to notice Elva's sudden agitation. 

But before she could think much longer on it, however, Elva had pulled her even closer so that now Arya was positively bent over so that her head was barely above Elva's. Knowing it was no longer avoidable, she lowered her gaze to Elva's. The emerald eyes met the violet ones and in that instant, Arya heard Elva telling her something yet not really talking at the same time…

_A scene unfolded before her eyes, two armies were assembled on both sides…_

"Two armies are at war…" Elva's voice floated to her.

_Arya looked around and saw a man up ahead, but whoever it was, she didn't know…_

"The Battle Changer plays a dangerous foe to both armies…but even more dangerous to himself," Elva's voice continued.

_Looking down at herself, Arya noticed she was standing between both armies._

Wonderful, I'm going to be charged by two armies and a dangerous foe, she mused.

"But you stand as the Peace Bringer, as you always have to the Battle Changer. You have the power to change the tide of war," Elva said.

_Everything around her was stiff and unmoving, as if it were true that her very actions would decide how the war will begin and end._

"Both you and the Battle Changer play an important role in this war…you must stop the Battle Changer from straying too far…you will remember my words, there will be signs of change, physical and mental…for both of you…"

"Who is this Battle Changer? How am I supposed to change the decision of the Battle Changer if I don't even know who they are? How am I the Peace Bringer? Since when have I been a Peace Bringer to some dangerous enemy?" Many confusing thoughts piled up in her mind.

Suddenly, a flash of white appeared behind her eyes and she felt Elva's connection with her disappear. Elva must've been healed…but she hadn't got the answers…

The thoughts of what she had just witnessed was the last thing she was aware of before a feeling like liquid fire raced through her body as darkness consumed her and she felt no more.

_Peace…_

-----

"Go get a healer."

"Why do we need a healer? I could heal her right now."

"But we don't even know what's wrong with her."

"Oh."

After what felt like hours, Arya finally opened her eyes. She was staring at the grayish colour of the ceiling…and she was lying on her back. From the way she lay on the floor and the room she was in, Arya could guess it had only been a few minutes. She winced slightly at her throbbing head before trying to sit up. _If this is the sign Elva was talking about…I don't want to even imagine what's going to happen when I meet this Battle Changer … ___

Instantly, three pairs of eyes trained on her face, Arya blinked from the sudden change in colour and tone. Eragon was looking at her with usual annoying look of concern, Nasuada was observing her with a slight frown and Angela was staring rather bitterly.

"Isshealright?" she asked, cursing her mouth for not working properly.

"Aye," Eragon said, brow furrowed. "But are you alright?"

Arya shakily allowed herself to be propped up against the chair by Nasuada. "Yes, but what happened?" she asked.

Her mind burned with curiosity which easily overpowered any feelings of concern. How exactly had it happened?

"Well," Nasuada began slowly. "When Elva held onto you tighter, we thought it was just from nerves."

"It was only when you two went into some trance that we started to get worried," Eragon continued. "I couldn't stop the incantation so Angela and Nasuada tried to pull you two apart."

"A trance," Arya murmured. "Odd…but what happened?"

Eragon's lip curled into a grin. "When Angela tried to pull you off, you hit her across the face." He couldn't help laugh which only earned him a hit across the back of his head from Angela.

"It wasn't funny!" she fumed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Angela," Arya replied bluntly.

"No matter," Angela waved a hand to dismiss the matter, still staring at Eragon. "Anyway, when that failed, we decided to leave you two alone until the incantation was done."

"We never really knew what happened between you two but after the spell, you kind of said something and passed out," Nasuada finished.

"What did I say?" Arya asked, closing her eyes for concentration. If she had opened them, she would've seen three looks of disbelief. How could she not remember what she said?

"We don't really know…something about peace, I think," Eragon said, shrugging.

The Peace Bringer and the Battle Changer…she still didn't know what they meant. Was the vision real?She had heard that Elva wasn't able to see into the future, yet still she had told Arya all about the Peace Bringer and Battle Changer and she doubted it was fake, it felt so real.

Nasuada looked carefully at Arya's face. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale," she said, bending down to closer inspect her. Arya looked away nervously, only to come face to face with Eragon.

Sighing, she turned back to Nasuada. How could she tell them about the vision without them thinking she was insane? No, it would be wise to keep it quiet… "I'm fine. I'm just a little…tired," she said. It was so much easier to lie in the language of the humans. Tired was probably an understatement but Arya didn't want them to start worrying about her. The fact that her head felt like it was splitting prevented her from being able to feel tired at all.

Nasuada frowned but didn't make a comment. "Alright then, I guess we better head to our quarters for now and continue the meeting tomorrow."

Arya gingerly got to her feet, aware of Nasuada's, Angela's and Eragon's fierce gazes. _Great, do they think I'm going to suddenly pass out?_ She thought feeling peeved. She had never been one to respond well to concern.

Gritting her teeth to try distract herself from the nausea feeling that weighed heavily on her mind, she pushed herself off the floor. Instantly, pain exploded in her head and she swayed dangerously. Reaching forward, she clutched the chair Elva had sat on to steady herself.

_Why did this vision have such a strong effect on me? My body and mind felt numb and raw, as if I had been dropped into freezing water. This role as Peace Bringer is causing more trouble than I had hoped…_

A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, supporting her weight. She twisted around surprised and saw Eragon leaning into her, his arm around her waist. She looked down at his arm then at him. _What was he doing?_ Before she could open her mouth to argue however, Eragon had already fixed her with a stare that clearly suggested that she shouldn't bother fight him. She decided to give up.

Eragon murmured something to Nasuada and then with Arya leaning on his side, Eragon made his way out of the door. Saphira and Faowing met them outside. Both dragons radiated concern and worry, clearly Faowing had felt the strange connection between Arya and Elva so had rushed to his rider's side almost instantly, with Saphira coming anyway.

_Are you alright?_ Faowing asked Arya.

_Yes…I think,_ Arya replied.__

_What happened?_

Arya sent Faowing a quick memory of what had happened during the healing. For a few seconds, Faowing didn't reply. The corridor was silent except for Arya and Eragon's rather uneven footsteps.

_Is this a vision?_ Faowing asked Arya, wording the exact question Arya had wondered before.

_I'm not sure, but I think it is. Should you tell anyone about it? ___

Arya thought for a few seconds._ No, they wouldn't be able to understand it.___

_Very well,_ Faowing said and withdrew from Arya's mind, knowing of her need to be alone.

They finally made it to Arya's quarters where Eragon quickly let go of Arya and looked down. "Well, good night, Arya."

"Good night." Arya watched as Eragon made his way out of the room before sitting down on the bed. The vision still weighed heavily on her mind. Who was the Battle Changer? She began trying to work out how the Battle Changer could be.

_Well, they're male for one thing and I'm pretty sure I would have to know them at least a bit…_A sudden thought hit Arya. _Could Eragon be the Battle Changer?_  
She thought for a few seconds before dismissing the theory.

_No,_ she told herself. _Eragon hasn't had any signs nor did he show signs of trouble… ___

She lay down on the bed and continued to think about the vision until fatigue finally swept over her and she was consumed in the darkness of night.

-----

Eragon stripped off his tunic and slipped into his bed. The blankets felt stiff from no use yet he didn't care. He yawned loudly and rolled over to his side where Saphira was watching him with a glistening eye.

_Sweet dreams, little one,_ she murmured sleepily.

Eragon snorted. _Dreams are more trouble than I would like these days…_


	9. The Fallen Guard

--Chapter 9: The Fallen Guard

For the next few days, Eragon and Arya remained with the Varden, helping plan certain raids and organizing some papers. Because there was nothing better to do, Eragon took up time walking with Arya through the various rooms and corridors of the Varden.

The two of them began to prepare for the trip home to Ellesméra; they had been away long enough. Eragon was sitting on the edge of his bed, tying up the last of his bags when a gentle knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Eragon said.

A dark figure breezed through the door and into the room. Eragon looked up to see Nasuada, a grim look on her face.

"Is anything wrong?" Eragon asked as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his waist.

"No," Nasuada replied softly, watching Eragon move around the room. She hesitated before adding, "Are you sure you need to go now?"

"Aye," Eragon replied as he finished lacing up his boots. The room was silent for awhile as neither of them spoke, only quietly watching the other. Eragon felt a burning in his cheeks and feverishly looked away.

"Then have a good trip," Nasuada spoke quietly.

"Thank you, milady," Eragon replied in turn, hoping to cheer her up a little. It worked. A faint smiled played on Nasuada's lips as she watched him silently again. Eragon frowned in concern.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Aye, it's just…so lonely here without you," Nasuada said, fingering Eragon's hand. Eragon's body tensed and he swallowed as she touched him. _It doesn't mean anything,_ he assured himself. "And I just never know when you'll be back." _Yes, it really doesn't mean anything._

Eragon gave a terse laugh. "Of course I'll be back," he replied rather hurried. "I'm sure after my training and defeating Galbatorix I would be freer to come and go." He gently nudged Nasuada with his elbow. "Seriously, you need to stop worrying. The elves can protect me in Ellesméra."

"I know that," Nasuada said. "I don't know…I just miss you."

Eragon shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked down as he felt his face heat up again. When he finally dared to look at her again, he almost jumped back in shock. Nasuada was only a few inches away from his face…even closer now, as if she wanted to _kiss_ him.

"Um…" Eragon began lamely. How was he going to get away from this one?

"Eragon?" A clear voice broke through the previous tension. Nasuada whipped around and took a step away from Eragon, who was looking rather startled. There, standing in the doorway was Arya, one eyebrow arched at the sight she had found at her intrusion.

Eragon wished more than anything to explain to Arya that nothing had happened. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Arya had already cut him off. "Eragon, are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied, looking down. He felt like a child being told off by his mother for not cleaning his room.

"Good, then we'll be off now Nasuada," Arya said, bowing her head slightly to Nasuada.

"Yes, of course," Nasuada replied rather dazed. Eragon gratefully took a step away from Nasuada and grabbing his bags, made his way out of his room. It felt slightly crowded at the moment.

"Goodbye, milady," he said, bowing to Nasuada.

"Fare well, Eragon," Nasuada said, nodding her head.

As Eragon turned to leave, Nasuada's hand shot out and pressed a small piece of folded paper into his hand. He smiled at her and shuffled after Arya. Only when Arya wasn't watching he opened the note.

_Eragon, ___

_When all seems lost, remember that I will not forget you. When all else fails, remember than you can return to me for comfort. I will always be there for you, as you have been there for me. ___

_Nasuada _

Eragon stared at the note in surprise. Out of all the things he had thought of, this was the one he least expected to read. Was Nasuada implying that she…cared for him? Eragon felt a sly smile creep onto his face, yet somehow, he knew it wasn't the right thing. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't feel the burning feeling with Nasuada as he had with Arya. _It must be fate,_ he mused.

Shrugging, he refolded the piece of paper and tucked it away into his pocket, before hurrying forward to catch up with Arya.

-----

Nasuada watched as Eragon and Arya proceeded down the corridor and disappeared from view. Cursing slightly, she hit the wall in silent annoyance. She had been so close…

Sighing, she looked down the deserted corridor once again. A single piece of brilliant blue shone on the ground and she picked it up, wondering who it was from. It was a note.

Opening the small fold of paper, she scanned over the familiar runes of Eragon's writing.

_Why don't you love me?__  
__When I give you my heart.__  
__Why do you ignore me?__  
__When you're the only one I see.__  
__Why don't you answer me?__  
__When I ask you my questions. __  
__Why do you do this to me?__  
__Oh, Arya Svit-kona. _

"Oh Eragon," Nasuada sighed. "I could give you all that…but do you know?" She closed her eyes and let the blue paper slip out from her fingers and fall onto the floor. _Steady your emotions! You shouldn't be sulking over something you never had, _she thought to herself.

She already knew their chances together would be slim, not only because they spent such little time together but Eragon had already shown interest in Arya, and seeing as they saw each other pretty much everyday didn't help her in her fight for the man she loved and thought had loved her.

A deafening roar echoed through the stone walls and Nasuada realized that Eragon and Arya were finally leaving. Rushing out through the door leading to the entrance, Nasuada reached them just in time to see Saphira and Faowing take off into the sky.

A single piece of folded paper drifted down on the wind and fell on Nasuada's head. She reached up and gently coaxed the strip of white out from her hair.

_I know. _

The note read.

Nasuada smiled and looked up into the sky, where the two dragons were rapidly disappearing, like two giant gems in a vast stretch of endless blue.

-----

They flew on silently for several minutes, the wind whistling past them the only noise audible for miles around. Both sat still and stiff on their dragons, happy to just contemplate in silence rather than talking.

It was Arya who first broke the icy barrier. "What happened back there at the Varden?"

"Nothing," Eragon replied, a little too quickly.

Arya turned in Faowing's saddle to watch him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." What he had wanted to say was "Why do you care?"

"Alright," Arya said before turning back around. After a few seconds she said, "Did you suspect that this was going to happen?"

Eragon sighed. "Suspect what?"

"That Nasuada was…attracted to you."

Eragon felt startled. "What?"

Arya calmly rephrased her question. "Did you know that Nasuada may have developed feelings for you?"

"No."

"Right."

Impatience edged into Eragon's mind. "Why are you suddenly so interested?" he snapped at Arya.

_Eragon! Don't be rude. Do remember who you're talking to, _Saphira chided him.__

_I know who I'm talking to: Arya. ___

_Yes, but she's a princess, you need to show more respect. ___

_But I'm a Rider. ___

_So is she. ___

_Oh. Right.__  
_

Arya made no indication to suggest that she had been offended. "I'm doing it for the best," she answered quietly.

Now Eragon was positively puzzled. First, Arya ignores him and then suddenly, she's doing things for the best? He decided not to think much longer on the topic, it was too perplex.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet. Between shooting small looks at Arya and rereading Nasuada's letter, Eragon preferred to contemplate everything that was happening and going to happen to him in the near future.

And my, it didn't look too fun.

Eragon sighed in relief and his shoulders loosened when they finally reached the leafy forest of Ellesméra. The past two days traveling with Arya hadn't been very productive yet he wouldn't say it was overall unpleasant either. He was sure that last time he and Murtagh met in the air, they had even more conversation than this whole trip. And, that time, they had been fighting.

They were greeted by the elves once they got to the ground and so everything began as usual. Except for one thing. Eragon couldn't stop thinking that there was a bigger reason to Arya's attitude towards Nasuada's feelings for him.

_Of course she doesn't love you,_ Saphira scowled.

_Saphira! I'm only saying. But still, isn't it odd how she's suddenly all protective? ___

_That's her duty._

_But… ___

_There are no buts, Eragon. Haven't you learnt from the numerous times she has pushed you away?_

Eragon fell silent. _Maybe there's hope for one more chance._

Saphira snorted a puff of smoke trailing from her nostrils. _Of course, those sorts of things happen all the time._

Eragon scowled at Saphira before heading towards his room. He was too busy being absorbed in his anger that he hadn't noticed Arya who was watching him intently, a frown creasing her brow as she surveyed him.

The next few days went by peacefully, Eragon continued his lessons with Oromis, as did Arya and he knew he was truly on his way to become the Rider that all the hopes of the Varden and Elves had been placed on, with the addition of Arya now.

Sighing, Eragon leant back on his bed, stretching his aching limbs after yet another long day training with Oromis. Feeling a rough object brushing his thigh, he pushed his hand into his pocket where the irritation was coming from.

He groped around until he found the object; it was the letter Nasuada wrote for him. Tugging it out, he stared at the words written in beautiful indigo ink. The letter more than anything confused him yet he didn't know why.

_Where goes you, little one?_ Saphira inquired as she watched Eragon roll off his bed.

_I don't know…walking,_ Eragon replied, yet not really listening.

Saphira hummed but didn't respond.

He walked through the leafy forests until he reached a small alcove where he sat down on a log and pulled out the letter again. The more he looked at it, the more questions burned in his mind.

_Why do I stay here in Ellesméra? I don't even belong,_ he mused to himself, staring at the letter. It was true though. Ever since he had become a Rider, he had been separated from the people he loved. Ellesméra was probably the best place in the world to be. Yet at the same time…

A shadow passed over Eragon and sat down beside him. It was Arya. Eragon quickly folded up the piece of paper and tucked it back into his pocket. Eragon wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You miss the Varden?" Arya asked, looking at Eragon.

"Aye," he sighed. He didn't elaborate, not feeling the need to explain about all his confused emotions. She wouldn't understand anyway.

As if reading his mind, Arya leant back and asked "It is hard being separated from your own race, isn't it?"

Eragon felt his cheeks go red; he had almost forgotten that Arya too had been removed from those she knew well. "Aye, but I can manage." He paused and a nagging thought broke through to the front of his mind. "How did you cope?"

Arya frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Eragon began slowly. He knew he had better choose his words carefully or risk pushing Arya away. "You lived with the Varden for seventy years, right?"

Arya's jaw clenched as she nodded jerkily.

"How did you manage to stay with them for such a long time with no contact with the elves?"

"I did," Arya replied quietly. "I had Glenwing and Faolin…" She trailed off as she brooded on the memory.

Though his original question hadn't been answered, Eragon decided it was best to change the topic. "I don't know how I feel," he murmured, running a hand over his face wearily. "It's so confusing…I know it's my job to be here, yet it means separating me from those who I've grown up with."

Arya arched an eyebrow. "A job? Is that how you see this whole task of overthrowing Galbatorix?"

Alarm shot through Eragon. "No! No, I didn't mean it in that way…just that I feel isolated."

"I know how you mean," Arya murmured quietly, looking down. "But it's always best to not dwell on those feelings; all they do is distract you from your duties." Both of them fell silent and listened to the chirping of crickets and the rustle of leaves.

Eragon's heart hammered in his chest, a painful throb. Finding another thing that he and Arya had in common made him desire her even more. _No, don't do it…you know what the consequences will be,_ he chided himself. But what if she felt the same way? Surely her reaction to Nasuada's feelings and now finally opening up to him must mean something?

He had only shifted one step closer to Arya when he saw her tense. "Eragon, what are you doing?"

"I…" His voice trailed off as he watched Arya. There was no emotion in her eyes as usual, but he didn't care. He swallowed as his heart seemed to race and his stomach clenched. Arya instantly recognized the look in his eyes.

"Eragon, for the past two years, I've already told you. I am grateful that you rescued me from Gil'ead and appreciate the fact that if it were not for you, I wouldn't be here today, but my feelings towards you are those of a-

"A friend." Eragon completed for her. "I know." He grumpily bunched his fists and stared ahead icily. "It's not my fault I can't stop loving you."

Arya looked down at the ground. "And I don't see why you still love me either."

Eragon raised his eyebrow. _That_ had not been what he expected to hear. "What do you mean?"

"All this time, I have rejected you, and pushed you away…yet you still persist. I do not understand how that attracts you more to me. I would've thought you may've understood it was not meant to be."

_Not meant to be_…that's all he heard these days. "I can't explain the reason either. The more I learn about you, the more I want to know you…to be with you."

"But I can't have feelings for you…not in that way," Arya whispered, still looking down.

Annoyance bubbled to the foremost of Eragon's mind. "Why? Why are you always so guarded? How am I supposed to understand that it's not right if I don't even know enough about you?"

Arya's head whipped up, eyes burning fiercely. "I wasn't always like that!" she hissed dangerously. When she realized what she had said, she quickly looked down and didn't lift her gaze to Eragon.

Eragon felt his tone soften as he longed to find out more. He wanted to touch her, yet he knew she would take it the wrong way. "Was it the separation from those you love? What was it, Arya? I could help you fix it."

"Your mind is young…you do not need to be burdened with memories as heavy as mine."

"But I want to do something. It pains me to sit here, and enjoy life while you so clearly can't."

"There is…nothing you can do," Arya replied, still looking down. She had adopted the normal tongue, abandoning the Ancient Language, a fact that was not lost on Eragon.

"Please, Arya…let me help."

Arya finally lifted her eyes to Eragon, and to his disbelief, in them was the look of hurt. "Very well, Eragon. I shall tell you, but you are not to delve any further than what I have to offer."

Eragon nodded his head and listened carefully as Arya began to speak, knowing that every word led him closer to finally understanding her.

Arya wove an epic story of her life. It started off easily, talking about her early childhood, friends and the times she spent in the sun. Then it got progressively harder, as they delved further into the darker waters of her life. She talked about the sacrifices, the loss and the things she endured whilst staying as Ambassador.

When she finished talking, a silence fell between them. Eragon merely looked at Arya, taking her in for who she really was. _She has endured so much_…Eragon thought, bewildered. He was surprised to feel not only pity but a searing anger at how people and elves alike had treated her.

"Eragon, know that I did not tell you any of those lightly. It would be well appreciated if you kept all information shared in this conversation private," Arya said, looking at Eragon.

"I will be honored to hold this secret in my heart."

"Very well, good night then Eragon," Arya murmured as she stood up.

Eragon longed to call out after her. It felt wrong that she had told him so much about herself yet he hadn't shared with her. But what was stopping him? Sighing, he watched as Arya disappeared from view before heading to his own room.

His mind was still heavily on Arya when he reached the door.

_Eragon, where have you been? You've been gone for hours,_ Saphira said.

_I told you, walking. _He climbed into his bed and crawled under the covers, mind not really in his actions.

_What is on your mind?_ Saphira asked.

_  
__Arya._

_Well that was unexpected,_ Saphira snorted. _Did anything unusual on your part happen?_

When Eragon refused to reply, Saphira probed his mind curiously. _What's wrong? I can tell you're troubled about something._

Eragon hesitated. _I'm worried about Arya. ___

_Why? ___

_I can't tell. I promised I wouldn't. ___

_Then you better not._

_But know this,_ Eragon said as he looked at Saphira. _If there was one person in this world who deserves a second chance at life…it would be Arya._

Confusion emanated from Saphira's mind but she didn't press the issue. With that final thought, Eragon rolled over and fell uneasily to sleep.

_Eragon quickly checked his bag again. The two dragon eggs nestled comfortably in the soft leather. One shone brilliantly, the colour of the moon and the other reflected the darkness of deep water. He ran his slender fingers over the cool shell, savoring its touch. Smiling to himself, he tied the bag up and prepared to leave Ellesméra. He only had a few hours to leave before arousing suspicion; elves weren't slow to pick up on clues. ___

_The scent of crushed pine needles filled the air, the one smell Eragon dreaded more than anything. He knew he shouldn't have been so careless…she had been on his case for awhile. Arya stepped out from behind the trees and appeared behind him. "Eragon, what are you- ___

_Eragon spun around, rage flashing in his usually calm eyes. "Thrysta vindr!" Eragon barked. An invisible force of air collided with Arya's chest, sending her hard into a nearby tree. A feeling of unease gripped his stomach. How did she find out so fast? If she knows, then there's the possibility that the Queen does too…he hadn't made himself this obvious, did he? ___

_He didn't have time to dwell much longer on these thoughts; he knew he had to get away. Turning around, he began to move off again. ___

_"Stop," Arya's voice came from behind him. He could hear her slowly get to her feet. "You can't do this." ___

_Eragon froze in place, rendered to a halt by the threat in Arya's tone. His fists clenched and his back tensed. "Don't make me do it," he murmured threateningly as he rubbed the hilt of Zar'roc. Despite himself, Eragon noticed the note of truth in the statement and loathed that feeling. Arya too apparently picked up on this and used it to her advantage. ___

_"Don't do this," Arya said, looking into the shadow where Eragon was standing. "It's the wrong thing." ___

_Eragon gave a mirthless laugh. "The wrong thing? No, this is the right thing." He turned again to face Arya. She was leaning against the trunk of the tree, knuckles white from clenching onto the rough wood to hold her steady. Eragon's power and magic had gotten incredibly strong. ___

_"What the Varden and the elves have been doing is the wrong thing," he continued as he motioned to the bag in which the two eggs were carefully stowed in. "These dragon eggs have a future…and clearly it's out of the reach of both the Varden and elves." ___

_"Is that so?" Arya challenged him. "I don't see Galbatorix having much success with his eggs either. If you give him any more, it'll just be an unnecessary burden." ___

_Eragon glared at her coldly. Couldn't she tell when it was time to be quiet? However, he masked his emotions and replied coolly. "That may be true, but I am not intending to hand the eggs to Galbatorix. I will find the Riders myself, and believe me, I will be more successful. I have power from my bond as a Dragon Rider and I'm not going to sit around and let it rot away like the failed Riders before me." ___

_Arya stared at him with an equally cold gaze. "Well then it's my place to stop you." ___

_Eragon raised an eyebrow. Despite his annoyance at her, he felt a glimmer of admiration towards her for continuing to fight the seemingly impossible. "Is that so?" he said calmly, voice silent with deathly malice. "You have no right over me. I am stronger than some of you elves could ever wish to be." ___

_Arya sighed and pressed her back against the rough wood as if Eragon's words had exhausted her. "You are as disgusting as your father Morzan," she murmured quietly. ___

_Eragon's lip twitched in distaste. The nine words he never thought would never appear in the same sentence let alone his mouth seemed to roll off his tongue as if they were the most honest thing he'd ever said. "Don't you dare speak of my father like that," he hissed dangerously, eyes flashing with a look of feral madness. ___

_Arya in turn raised an eyebrow. "Or what?" she rebutted. ___

_That was all he could take. Wrapping his fingers around the hilt of Zar'roc, he allowed all his pent up fury and anger to unsheathe the blade and lunge at Arya. The thin red blade sliced through Arya's stomach. ___

_She gave a cry of pain as blood dripped down the crimson blade, completely camouflaged. "Or you face my wrath," Eragon answered her, his voice barely over a whisper in her ear. He could hear every one of her labored breaths growing more ragged with every passing second. It thrilled him in a sick way. ___

_"It seems your journey ends here, I did warn you about getting in my way," Eragon whispered into her ear. "Fare well, Arya," he murmured. He then kissed her lightly on her forehead before yanking his sword out and jabbed it back into his sheath. ___

_Arya instantly crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around her limp form as the last light in her eyes died away forever. Eragon took one last look at her and made his way into the dark shadows beyond Ellesméra. _

Eragon woke up with a start, his chest heaving up and down. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he looked around the room. Everything was eerily silent, except for the occasional snorts from Saphira as she slumbered on, oblivious to his uneasy.

Swallowing, Eragon ran a hand through his hair and pondered the dream he had just had, hoping beyond imagining that it was not a premonition. _But what if it was?_ He thought uneasily to himself. Ever since learning of his true father's heritage, he had been uncertain with his own decisions, fearful they may lead him in the wrong direction. But now he faced something he wasn't sure if anyone could even help him handle…

_If this is a premonition,_ Eragon thought to himself. _That means I'm going to kill Arya…_The thought chilled Eragon. _But what if it isn't?_ _None of the other dreams have occurred._

For several minutes, he just sat there, contemplating. Shaking his head, Eragon knew exactly what he would have to do. His heart yearned to deny his decision and it pained him to know that he was going to ignore his heart this time, but he knew he would have to do it, he couldn't take the chance. For if he did put that blade through her, it would surely cost him more heartache than how he felt now, choosing the decision that would distance him from Arya yet guarantee her safety…

Yet of course, if he ever so much as pulls his sword out of its sheath, Arya would most likely fight back. But then again, in the dream, she didn't have her sword with her. That was strange…_Well, in that case, that just proves my earlier point to avoid Arya. What if one day I had an advantage over her?_

_Wise choice, but how is it going to last? Even if you don't want to see her, you're bound to sooner or later._ Saphira's words rang in Eragon's mind, reminding him of his much earlier decision to avoid Arya, although that time, it was out of nerves, not really a life threatening situation. Unless counting that he could've been thrown out of a tree was included.

He laughed humorlessly as he leant back on his pillows. _Oh, Saphira, I have no idea…_


	10. Evading the Truth

_--Chapter 10: Evading the Truth_

_How am I supposed to live through this day?_ Eragon wondered to himself as he unwillingly opened his eyes. Maybe if he just fell back asleep and forgot to wake up…

_Eragon! Wake up, I know you're not asleep,_ Saphira's mind said into his head.

"Darn it," Eragon grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He ran his hand wearily over his face. _Saphira, is Arya outside?_

Saphira swung her massive head around to the window and peered outside. _Yes, why? _Eragon groaned and hesitantly made his way to the window and looked out. His stomach seemed to clench when his eyes drifted to her waist. He spun and looked at Saphira, a look of disbelief on his face.

_Does her 'beautiful' appearance startle you so much that it burns?_ Saphira joked.

_No…she doesn't have her sword!_ Eragon said, almost hysterical.

Saphira was silent for a few seconds. _What's wrong with that?_

It was only then that Eragon remembered that Saphira didn't know of his dream the previous night. Moodily, he recalled his dream of the murder to Saphira. 

_Well, that is a good way to give her a 'second chance at life' like you had so pointedly stated last night,_ Saphira said.

_That's not funny. ___

_I didn't say it was._

_Well, that's the implied meaning I received,_ Eragon snapped stubbornly.

_I don't see why you are so upset about the dream._

_Saphira, Arya didn't have a sword in the dream either! ___

_Why, was she wearing the same clothing as well? _Saphira said sarcastically.

_Seriously, I'm talking about the dream, not what she's wearing,_ Eragon replied annoyed.

_That is a worry,_ Saphira commented after several minutes.

_You know just how to make me feel better,_ Eragon grumbled.

_Well, since we don't have the answers, we better go to Oromis, we're already one minute late to leave,_ Saphira said in an attempt to lighten Eragon's mood.

It didn't work.

_Don't you understand, Saphira? I can kill Arya!_ Eragon exclaimed.

_That may be true, but the dream doesn't affect that fact. The truth remains like that, regardless of the dream or not._

_But- ___

_Eragon, what are you so worried about? You have the same chance to kill Arya as Arya has to protect herself._

Eragon was rendered silent. Saphira did have a point there. _But what if she didn't have time to protect herself?_

Saphira snorted impatiently. _I doubt that she wouldn't, little one. Now climb on my back before Arya thinks you're avoiding her._

"You must have read my mind…" Eragon muttered as he climbed onto Saphira's back.

The wind that usually felt so welcoming and refreshing in the morning was heavy and cold. He didn't want to face Arya at all but he knew he had no choice. Saphira landed before Arya and Faowing and in that instant, Eragon knew his fate was sealed.

He couldn't run away.

Arya too seemed slightly more closed after her brief chat with Eragon yesterday night. _That's good,_ Eragon thought to himself. _That way it won't seem as odd that I'm avoiding her…hopefully she'll continue this for the rest of the year. Maybe even a decade if I'm lucky… ___

_Good luck with that, _Saphira's mind interjected. Eragon scowled quietly.__

"Good morning, Arya." He was careful to keep his gaze emotionless so he did not stir suspicion.

"Good morning, Eragon and Saphira," Arya replied monotonously.

Saphira and Faowing greeted each other by a quick touch on the snout before taking to the skies again. They flew in silence towards the crags where Oromis and Glaedr were awaiting them. 

The class passed tediously in silence, only Oromis spoke during the lesson. Eragon felt content at this, he had no desire to talk to Arya anyway.

"You two are so silent today that if I held a blade to your throat you wouldn't make a noise," Oromis said with a faint smile at the end of the lesson.

Silence.

Sighing, Oromis waved his hand. "Very well, you may leave now."

Arya turned and climbed onto Faowing's back. Eragon however remained where he was rooted in place. _Should he?_ He wondered to himself. Arya frowned slightly. "Is everything alright, Eragon?" Though her words were true, there was a distracted air about them.

"No, go on…," Eragon replied.

Arya shrugged and Faowing took off. Eragon watched as they rapidly disappeared from view before turning around to face Oromis again. The elder elf was watching Eragon with a mixture of curiosity and understanding, even if he didn't know of Eragon's plight yet.

"Is there something wrong?" Oromis asked Eragon, clasping his hands behind his back.

Eragon looked down. "Well, yes…I can't…I don't wish to partake in any lessons with Arya anymore." 

Oromis raised an eyebrow. "Why is that so?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, ebrithil. It's for my own personal reasons." 

"If these reasons regard my lessons and my role as teacher, then they are not just personal," Oromis stated.

Eragon sighed and looked up at the sky. How was he going to get out of this one? He exhaled noisily, weighing the possible outcomes in his mind. Oromis noticed. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

Eragon returned his gaze back to Oromis. "But you won't understand."

"You may try. You never know what you understand until you know the true nature of the thing itself."

Saphira watched Eragon carefully. _Do it. _

"Last night," Eragon began slowly, "I had a vision or dream. Which one, I know not. However, it is of some concern to me…and Arya."

Oromis raised an eyebrow. "In what ways?"

Eragon took a deep breath. "Last night…like I said, I had a dream. In that dream, I was someone who I would prefer not to mention and was doing something which I would never do on any other occasion…and then Arya cam out of nowhere and I…I…" He couldn't seem to speak that dreaded word, as if by saying it, it would seal the fates.

"Hurt her?" Oromis supplied casually. Eragon stared at Oromis in confusion. 

"How did you figure out?"

A faint smile danced on Oromis's lips, one which was reflected in his eyes. "Don't think you can fool me, Eragon. I know that hurting her would be the thing that would surely cause you this much discomfort."

Eragon nodded his head, gratified. His master knew him well. "Is it going to happen?"

Oromis paused as he observed the horizon. "Maybe…"

Eragon's heart sank.

"But maybe not." Oromis fixed Eragon with a firm gaze. "As long as your heart is pure, you will not commit the irreversible. That is up to you to decide. However, you must still attend all classes, do not let foolishness or selfishness stop you from completing your training."

Eragon sighed, now facing defeat. "I know now, ebrithil."

"If I may give my opinion, I suggest that you talk to Arya about this dream," Oromis said as he watched Eragon's reaction carefully.

Eragon's stomach clenched just at the thought. _No way…_ he mused in his mind. "I will…take your information to heart."

Oromis nodded in a clear dismissal. "Then be gone now and rest your limbs. I will expect you to be both physically and mentally ready for your classes per usual starting from tomorrow."

Eragon bowed his head. "Yes, ebrithil."

He silently turned around and returned to Saphira's side. Why did nothing work in favor with him? Saphira touched his shoulder with her snout. _Fear not, little one. There is nothing to worry about. ___

_That's easy for you to say, _Eragon snorted in response, _after all I'm the one stuck with this burden. _He grabbed Saphira's neck spike and pulled himself into the saddle. Saphira faced the edge of the cliff and effortlessly propelled herself away from the ground, following Faowing's trail which was almost dead by now. At the last minute, Saphira angled downwards and the evergreen rushed up to engulf them.

-----

Oromis watched as Eragon and Saphira disappeared from view. Glaedr limped up to his side, he too was watching Eragon. 

_Do you intend to keep Eragon in the dark about this forever?_ Glaedr rumbled.

Oromis considered his question and looked at Glaedr. _It is time he learnt how to control his emotions. He must learn to face his fear otherwise, what use would he be when more pressing dangers arise?_

Glaedr snorted. _Maybe this danger is approaching faster than he's ready to cope for. ___

_What implied meaning are you trying to get across?_

_Perhaps,_ Glaedr looked down impressively. _He will become a danger to himself._

_True, let's just hope he doesn't take the dreams that one step too far…_

-----

Eragon closed his eyes and allowed the cool breeze to tug through his clothes and hair. The endless whistle was soothing, calming his thoughts, clearing his mind. He inhaled the crisp air, so enticing and welcoming. He tilted his head back and observed the sky through the vast canopy of the trees. _Saphira today is still bright and beckoning. Must we return to our chambers so soon?_

Saphira twisted her neck to face him. _Only if you wish to._

_No, let us enjoy this day outside. ___

_As you wish. _Saphira veered to the left and they headed out towards the river which snaked between the trees, not once was its course rendered. Saphira glided close to the surface of the water.

Smiling, Eragon dipped his hand into the river, feeling the rush of icy water trickle over his fingers like soft silk before another current claimed his touch. He watched as the ripples stirred the water, disturbing the peace yet still awfully beautiful.

_I wish all days could be like this,_ Eragon said lazily, _it's so peaceful._

_Peaceful it is. But if all days were peaceful, what is the point of living?_ Saphira replied.

Eragon sat back, stumped. On more than one occasion, Saphira had surprised him with her knowledge and wisdom. This was just one of them. _You always speak in riddles,_ Eragon said playfully.

_Life itself is a riddle. ___

_True, true… ___

They flew on together until the stars began to appear in the sky before retreating to their tree house. Feeling rejuvenated and in a good mood after the flight, Eragon ate his dinner and made his way over to his bed.

A piece of parchment lay folded on his table. Frowning, he changed course and went towards it instead. He seemed to be getting quite a few of them lately.

_Eragon, ___

_Meet me tomorrow by the small alcove that we had found each other in last night. There is something I need to ask you. ___

_Arya._

Eragon stared at the letter in surprise. So Arya had been to his room…a good thing he decided to stay out a little longer. He opened the letter again and read through it. What was it that Arya wanted to ask him?

Half of him burnt with curiosity yet another was still uncertain, due to the dream he had had. "Curse the dream," he muttered, "like Oromis said, it won't have a big chance of happening."

Yawning, he replaced the letter on the table and crawled into bed. The instant he lay down, the blackness of sleep stole over him and he was thrown once again, into a restless dream…

_Eragon looked behind him, elves were coming out of nowhere…where had they come from? He clutched the bag with the stolen eggs close to his chest and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The horse, Folkvir didn't come when he had summoned him. Perhaps even he sensed the crime committed. ___

_No matter…he had to get away before it was too late. His heart pounded in his chest, nervous sweat broke out on his forehead despite the fact that he loathed that feeling. ___

_Trees and bushes flashed past him, his speed was only matched by the strongest and fastest elves. ___

_Which way was he supposed to go? Curse the lack of direction in this endless forest. He spun around and quickly flipped through a few memories. Ah, the escape route right ahead. Just a few more kilometers and he'll be safe… ___

_Suddenly, a blinding flash of white exploded at his feet. Eragon gave a yell of surprise, he hadn't expected them to catch up to him this quickly. He fell to the ground, as another flash caused him to loose his balance. ___

_That was all the elves needed to finally draw equal with him. They encircled him, weapons drawn and faces set with lines of cold fury. Their eyes, previously filled with song and dance now threatened to kill him. He spun around in a tight circle, there was no escaping now. ___

_Islanzadi stepped out from amongst the elves. On her face was a look of utter disbelief, anger, and sadness. "Why did you do it?" she whispered quietly, a tear rolling down her face. ___

_Eragon didn't respond. He bunched his muscles up and his hand slid down to his sword that hung loyally by his side. ___

_"Has everything we done for you gone to waste? Why did you steal the eggs? And why did you have to kill my daughter?" Islanzadi's voice rose to a trembling crescendo as anger flowed through her, giving her a reason to blame. "Has your lust for action finally brought about this madness?" ___

_Eragon stared at each of the elves. "No, I merely wish to improve the current situation. These here," He indicated the eggs, "Are the future of this world. But has anyone bothered to bring this future about? No. That is why I will." ___

_Islanzadi shook her head. "Don't you understand, Eragon? The time of Riders is over. The eggs, once hatched will not bring about the paradise that once was. No, it will only guarantee more bloodshed and battles." ___

_"The time of Riders may be over, but that will not stop my trying to bring it about again." ___

_"Then you will not be leaving here with those eggs," Islanzadi's eyes were cold and menacing. "Hand them over or you will not escape from Ellesméra alive." ___

_Eragon laughed, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you? All you elves, ignorant…have you forgotten the reason I am a Rider?" ___

_He looked around, searching the crowds for a reply. No one was willing to cooperate with him. "Very well, I shall show you." He pointed up at the sky, where an unnoticed figure was rapidly approaching. ___

_Before the elves could muster the sense to attack, Eragon leapt into the air and landed on Saphira's back. "Because of my dragon!" ___

_With that, Saphira lurched sideways and flew through the night air, her body as fleet and agile as a stray arrow. Eragon twisted in his saddle for a better view and pointed down at the gathered elves who by now were attempting to break through his protective wards with many of their magical attacks. ___

_"Garjzla!" ___

_He watched as Islanzdi collapsed soundlessly to the ground before turning around to face the front. ___

_"We are done here." ___

Eragon's eyes opened and he sat up, breathing deeply. His face was drenched in sweat and his muscles trembled convulsively. _No, not another one…_ the dreams couldn't get any worse.

A movement by his door caused Eragon to whip around. A tall silhouette disappeared from the doorway, clearly making out for the exit. Hurriedly, Eragon jumped out of bed and followed the mysterious person. 

His bare feet slapped against the cool wood, echoing all around him. His heart pounded. Why had someone been in his room? And who were they? But by the time he reached the ground level, the person –if it was a person- was gone.

He looked left and right, but couldn't see anything odd. "Is anyone there?" No answer. Frowning, he slowly trudged his way back up the stairs, occasionally casting cautious looks behind him.

Shivering in the cool air, he slipped back under his covers, contemplating. The dreams were getting worse…Oromis's words were lost to him now. How could he know if his heart was pure or not? They say that all heroes are born with a heart of pure, but what if that heart had changed? 

No, he had one option. He definitely couldn't see Arya. And though he had to see her in his many classes, he would not see her out of them. His heart hammered almost painfully at his decision. _But what must be done must be done…_he mused as he walked over to the table.

And the first thing he must not do is to let his attractions get in the way. He picked up Arya's letter and ripped it into small pieces. Walking slowly to the window, he threw the pieces out, watching as they drifted down on the still air.

-----

Arya looked up and saw tiny pieces of paper floating down towards her. Frowning, she plucked them out of the chilly air and held them in her palm. They were ripped apart so many times she could barely read them; clearly someone was in a bad mood. "Vriandr," she whispered. _Restore._

The pieces of paper magically fastened themselves together. Arya squinted in the lack of light and scanned over the runes of her writing. Sighing, she looked up at where Eragon's room was deathly dark. There was something odd going on…if only he would tell her.

-----

For the next few weeks, lessons progressed as usual. Eragon was pleased that during these times, he barely had a chance to talk to Arya. The less contact, the better as then he would be sure not to become too attracted to her again. But why was she still attending the lessons? She already knew everything she had to know…

However, this new lifestyle had two prices attached. One was the dreams, not seeing Arya didn't seem to help cease the dreams. On the other hand, they got worse. Another was that his heart…if not already broken enough, felt so hollow that each beat was almost physically painful. Did she miss him that much too?

His heart would give a tremor of excitement when he saw her, but would soon loose the adrenalin as he refused to talk to her or even make contact with her. Arya had tried, unsuccessfully, many times to try coax him out of his new routine. He had almost considered telling her about the dream. Almost, but not quite.

The days stretched on forever, as if the gods decided to taunt Eragon, making hours in Arya's presence extremely tense and long while the night passed almost unnoticed. How long was it until he couldn't stand it? Arya was almost a part of him…the one person he wanted to be with forever. But now…

Sighing, he lay back and brooded on yet another uneventful day.

-----

Arya loosened her shoulders as she made her way into her chamber. It had been a long day, another day of trying to get Eragon to talk to her. But he stubbornly wouldn't. God, that wasn't the way he usually was around her.

And she didn't like it.

What was that feeling that she had bottled up for so long that now was rapidly consuming her? It felt like pain…yet she knew it wasn't. Was it hurt? No, it could never be. Nor would she ever acknowledge it. It was a strange feeling, one she had rarely felt before, and strange things don't usually have a name attached.

She breezed over to the basin and rubbed some rose water on her wrists and neck. Sighing, she returned to her table and picked up the note she had written Eragon. It had been four days since he found the letter, and each of those days, she had waited for him at the alcove, hoping beyond belief that he would come and that she could finally question him. But that chance hadn't come.

_Fine, if he wants to avoid me, I'll avoid him,_ Arya mused, _and two can play in the game of ignorance._

Despite her new change of heart, inside, she burned with a fierce curiosity, she longed to find out what Eragon was hiding, but he wasn't giving any clues away. If this was his way of tormenting her for rejecting him time after time, he was succeeding.

And success hurts.

-----

Eragon buried his head in his pillow. _I can't do this, Saphira… ___

_You can do whatever you set your mind to do. ___

_But is this what I want to do? I can tell Arya's getting suspicious… _

_  
__Then tell her_, was Saphira's blunt reply.

_But I can't! ___

_You will. ___

_It pains me to do this, why can't it all be simpler? _

Saphira touched Eragon with her snout. _You must wait; wait for this all to end. There is no other way through this._

_  
__Waiting,_ Eragon thought, _the most irritable form of torture…_


	11. Lies no more

--Chapter 11: Lies no more

The moon had passed twenty-eight times and yet still Eragon remained quiet towards Arya. His heart had hardened by now, but not permanently. Eragon knew that there were weak spots; areas of his inner soul that once pushed, could shatter the rest of his hard protective shield.

However, it seemed his efforts were being wasted now. Arya no longer attempted to coax him out of his little protective shell. She didn't even regard him anymore. "That elf…" he muttered after yet another bad day of training. She was so complicated.

Though this was what he had been aiming for, now that it was happening, he longed to swallow every word he said and to forget all about the dreams. To even share part of his burden with her would be relief. But he couldn't. Not when she had started to ignore him as well. He would _not_ bend to her will as a wind may try to stir a mountain.

Dreams continued to plague him at night, each one becoming so frightening and horrendous that at night Eragon was afraid to allow fatigue to steal him away into the mysteries of darkness. He knew that within the darkness something more sinister lived and breathed on the precious hours of sleep.

-----

"What is wrong, Eragon?" Oromis asked after their lesson. "Has something gone amiss?"

Eragon shook his head, unwilling to talk at the moment; especially the fact that he could see Arya was positively curious and was absentmindedly trying to gather as much information as she could. "No, everything is fine," he replied, using his own tongue. He knew trying to tell a lie as big as this in the ancient language was going to be exceptionally hard.

Oromis frowned at this but didn't press the issue. He was wise and knew when it was best not to push the student. "Very well then, if anything odd happens, rest assured that I will be gladdened to hear of it."

Eragon bowed his head. "Thank you, ebrithil."

"You may go now."

Eragon quickly climbed on Saphira's back, a habit he had begun to take up to avoid direct contact with Arya. But today, she remained where she stood, uneasily too. Saphira pushed off the ground and lurched into the sky, shattering the once full perfect sky with her brilliant gems of blue.

-----

Arya watched as Eragon and Saphira flew away. _I wonder where he's rushing off to,_ Arya thought as they disappeared below the line of trees. She slowly pivoted around to face Oromis again. The elder elf was watching her with a curious smile on his lips, though why, she had no idea.

"Oromis-elda," Arya said, bowing respectively.

Oromis nodded his head in response. "What is it that you seek me for?"

Arya hesitated slightly, unsure whether it was wise or not to speak what was on her mind. If she just said it, it may lead to the wrong impressions.

"Do you know what's wrong with Eragon?"

There. She had said it, the horrible truth that had been pestering her for weeks, now out in the open, vulnerable to all attacks. Why did she feel so vulnerable then? Perhaps sharing this innermost thought brought about that feeling.

Oromis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Arya glared at Oromis though she attempted to hide it. Couldn't he tell that she had already given away as much as she was willing of her heart to him already? No, he probably couldn't. He did the complete opposite, he questioned her further.

"I'm not sure. Whether physically or mentally, I know not but there is something strange going on and he is not willing to have anything to do with me."

She instantly averted her eyes the moment those words left her mouth. She felt like a young child telling off another child for doing them some little wrong. It was a foolish feeling, one she thought she had long banished and returned for independence. Yet now, she didn't feel that strength she usually did.

Oromis considered for a moment. "He has been troubled, any good friend or observant person would've noticed."

Arya felt her face heat up. Was she not a good enough friend? "I try," she whispered quietly, "but still, he refuses to budge."

"Then you must not try more persistently, you need to try _harder_," Oromis said firmly.

Arya looked up at Oromis, uncertainty flickering in her eyes. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Oromis smiled grimly. "All I am saying is that you need not to stir him more constantly, but to strengthen your attacks. Eragon is stubborn; he will not open to jabs and weak attempts."

Arya nodded her head. "Very well, Oromis-elda. Thank you." She turned around and nimbly jumped onto Faowing's back.

Oromis stepped towards them, eyes gleaming. "Before I forget, I will tell you now that if you manage to get Eragon to open up to you, you may just have a chance of saving him."

Arya frowned in confusion. She was about to question Oromis further when Oromis plainly said _go_ and Faowing took to the skies. Arya turned back in her saddle and looked down at the Crags.

_If you manage to get Eragon to open up to you, you may just have a chance of saving him…_

Those words…so alike the ones Elva had whispered to her back in that visit to the Varden. Now that even Oromis was advising her, pure curiosity threatened to overwhelm her; she had lived all her life on the edge of curiosity and apathy. So now, despite her premature goal of ignoring Eragon, she knew what she had to do.

_Faowing, take me to the alcove. _

-----

Faowing stilled his journey when he was at ground level. The wind from his wings caused a mini tornado across the ground below, buffeting leaves and small twigs. He landed on the ground and a mushroom of dust erupted from around his claws.

_Is this where you mean?_ He asked Arya.

_Aye, it is, _Arya replied as she slid off Faowing's back.__

_Do you need me to stay here with you? ___

_No, I will be fine._

_All right then,_ Faowing said as he pushed off his front legs again, _I will be waiting by your chambers. ___

_Very well. _

Arya watched as Faowing exploded into the air with a shimmer of emerald. She returned her gaze to her surroundings and looked around. How she had known that this was where Eragon would be heading, she didn't know yet she had that small feeling, like when you dread something that is about to happen, that he was going to pass here today.

A soft wind blew towards her and carried on that soft gust was a scent that made Arya smile with victory.

"Eragon," she murmured, "you will not get away from me this time…"

-----

Eragon absentmindedly kicked a rock and sent it flying in the air. His mind was so confused right now; he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He could tell Arya was getting suspicious… It was only a matter of time until she would confront him. Why was life so difficult?

In his brooding annoyance, he kicked another rock high into the air, listening to it as it soared through the sky, and waiting for that soft thud when it landed again. But there was nothing.

He looked up, confused and came face to face with Arya, the pebble held in her palm. He felt as if his blood had frozen over. "You may want to look where you're kicking the stones," she said with a faint smile.

_No…I can't stay here!_ Eragon thought, his mind racing. He looked around only to notice that he and Arya were alone. Panic gripped his chest and he whipped his head around looking for an escape.

Seeing no way, he spun around back to Arya. "It would be lovely to talk to you, but I have some things I need to get to-

He turned around and attempted to make a frantic dash in the opposite direction. Before he could take more than a step, Arya had taken hold of his arm and twisted him around so fast that he landed on his back.

_Ouch…_he thought as pain laced through his back. Arya was leaning over him, almost touching him. If he hadn't been so frightened, this would've been a lovely moment to him.

"Eragon? What is going on? You've been avoiding me for days, weeks even," Arya asked, eyes not leaving Eragon's.

"Days? Weeks? Hmm…well, I don't think it was that long," Eragon replied quickly, trying to buy himself more time while his eyes darted around looking for an escape. Spotting one, he rolled to the side, trying to evade Arya's grasp.

He failed again.

"Eragon, is something amiss?" Arya demanded again.

Eragon sighed. "No, I told you it's nothing." He swept his foot around, meaning to turn to the side again but instead knocked Arya off her feet. She was caught off guard, something rarely possible and landed on top of him, lips just brushing his. A curious feeling tingled in his lips as he watched Arya and Arya, him.

For a brief few seconds, the two didn't move. An odd feeling of contentment washed over Eragon but he knew that the feeling must be rejected. _Why me?_ He thought with a sigh. Their eyes were locked on each other, bodies warm from the heat between them. Then, Arya hesitantly pulled herself off him, face calmly composed as if nothing had happened.

Arya took hold of his arm again and pulled him to his feet. "Eragon, don't lie to me."

Eragon frowned in surprise. He hadn't expected Arya to use that tone…was it fear? Confusion? Or was it even hurt? He couldn't tell but he didn't care. The dream had been a big enough burden for far too long, he may as well tell her. He bunched his shoulders uncomfortably, aware of Arya's eyes still on his face. How was he supposed to tell her?

"I can't tell you," he murmured, looking down. "I lov- fancy you too much…it may change the way you feel towards me." Eragon had carefully chosen his words, hoping that Arya wouldn't get the wrong impressions. 

"I haven't ever felt anything for you before, so there is nothing to lose."

Eragon stared at her. A part of him hurt, from the way she had just bluntly rejected him again and a part of him seethed with anger. How could she never feel anything towards him, especially after he had given his heart to her? "It's too hard to explain, you probably won't understand."

Arya arched an eyebrow at him. "Try me."

Eragon looked down, stubborn and not wanting to talk to Arya, he was still smarting from her rejection a few minutes earlier. Arya took another step towards him, eyes watching him carefully.

"Eragon, understand that this does not only pain you, it pains me as well," she whispered fiercely, almost like a hiss. "I long to know the reason behind your actions yet you still remain as stubborn and sturdy as the Beor Mountains are high."

Eragon glared at her but felt his heart softened towards her confession. He could tell that she was self-conscious about it, for she had lowered her gaze until her raven hair obscured most of her face.

"Arya, don't look like that…"

"Then _how_ am I supposed to look? You don't think the past few weeks were hard? I thought that you would've at least had the sense to tell a friend," she said, carefully placing her blame on Eragon to try to stir his guilt.

It worked.

He averted his eyes, now watching the ground between them with intense interest. "Arya, I couldn't tell you…I can't tell you…"

Arya sighed exasperated. "Why, Eragon? Nothing will change fate unless it's about you joining Galbatorix."

Eragon smiled at the joke but it quickly faded from his face. "Arya, you don't understand," Eragon murmured, keeping his head bowed. He paced restlessly, fists curled by his side.

"How are you sure I will not understand? Believe me; I too have suffered so there is a chance that there will be some kind of moral support in my opinion."

Eragon exhaled, and eyed Arya wearily. The question which had been an unnecessary burden continued to weigh on his mind. _Should he?_ He longed to release it, to let someone else carry that burden with him, but surely, it didn't have to be Arya, did it?

"Eragon, tell me."

This was his last chance. He doubted Arya would bother seeking him out again if he refused this time. And so, he began slowly to relate the dream to Arya. Throughout the whole narration, Arya didn't once flinch or step back, instead, she stood there firmly, eyes locked on Eragon's, prying each detail out of him.

"And then, in the end of the dream," he hesitated, this was it, the part he loathed most about. "I kill you." He looked away from her in shame, not wanting to see what was on her face.

Silence expanded between the two of them, only the rustle of the bushes and the whisper of the wind assured that the world had not yet died. After a while, Eragon finally mustered enough courage to raise his eyes to hers. And he couldn't believe what he saw.

There was no fear or hatred in her face; nothing betrayed her to indicate that she had just been told that she was murdered in a dream. _Does she think this is a picnic or something?_ Eragon mused. At least, she could've _said_ something, this was far too suspending.

"Place no fear in the dreams," Arya finally said, "they do not occur."

Instead of reassurance, Eragon felt a burning anger. After he finally admitted that, all she could say was to not place fear in the dreams? He laughed humorlessly, eyes sparkling as he watched Arya. "No, I do not have fear in the dreams…it's the dreams which bestow fear."

"A feeling which should not bother you, do not allow it to consume you."

His anger and hurt now fused together, providing him with the much needed confidence which he had lacked earlier. "You don't understand do you?" he snapped angrily. "There isn't someone or someplace that _you_ are afraid of going near! You haven't had a dream where you kill ones that you love…you don't know what it's like so don't talk to me like you know everything about it."

By the time he finally said it, he instantly regretted it. The confidence now deserted him, leaving him hollowed and feeling slightly guilty. He saw Arya tense from his sting but she didn't say anything. How dare she inflict this feeling on him…he was so annoyed, he could almost_ kill_ her. _Oh no, that's not where my thoughts should be…_ Ashamed of that last thought and humiliated, he hastened to mumble a quick apology and walked around Arya, heading for his tree house.

"There _is_ a place where I continue to still avoid if possible," Arya whispered quietly as Eragon stomped past her. Eragon stopped in his tracks; he could sense something was going to come out of this conversation.

He retraced his steps until he was opposite Arya again. Now, she was the one with her eyes averted.

"Where?" Eragon asked, careful to keep his tone lighter and softer this time. Inside, he felt one of his heart's barriers crumbling.

"You remember that day when we returned to the ring of trees?" Arya asked quietly.

Eragon frowned as he racked his brain for the memory. "Yes, I do."

"That is the place I try to avoid," she hesitated before continuing, "It was there that I saw my two companions murdered by the Urgals."

So they were the three riders he saw…Arya and her two guards, Faolin and Glenwing. A confusing thought raised itself in his mind and he asked, "If Glaedr knew that revisiting the forest would cause you discomfort, why did we go?"

For the first time, Arya smiled. "By that time, Oromis already knew of Faowing, he and Glaedr wished me to open up to you by sharing one of my innermost memories…and in hopes that you would be hinted slightly of the origins of Saphira's egg. They knew if we were not comfortable enough to share thoughts with each other, there would be no chance of survival."

"But we're talking now," Eragon blurted.

"Then in that sense, they have succeeded," Arya replied, smiling.

Eragon returned Arya's smile this time. But there was still the issue about the dreams. Arya picked up on this. "And what of your dreams?"

The smile vanished from Eragon's face as if it were never there to begin with. "I don't know. I don't even understand them myself."

"Fear."

"What?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"These dreams…they are caused by fear."

Eragon looked at Arya in surprise, how could she know when even Oromis didn't? In answer to his questioning looks, she shrugged and answered, "I told you before, I know things that only sufferers know."

"But Oromis has suffered…as has Glaedr."

"Ah, but have they been afraid of who they are? Who they have become?" Arya asked quietly.

Eragon didn't respond.

"Take no notice in the dreams," Arya continued, "For they can only be cured by one thing."

"And what is that?"

Arya hesitated. "That is for you to find out."

Eragon opened his mouth to rebut. How was he supposed to cure himself if he didn't know the medicine? And how was he supposed to know if he was cured if he hadn't heard of the cure?

"Fear not, Eragon, but I suspect you already have the cure…except you are just waiting for the cure to cooperate." With that, she turned around and walked away into the darkening forest.

Eragon stared after her retreating form before turning too and trudging towards his tree house. He cast one last look at Arya. _I wonder what dreams she's had…_he shuddered at the thought.

-----

Arya walked home in silence. So that was the cause of Eragon's problems…had she known it were that simple, she would've already gone to help him. Thank heavens it was over now…

As she breezed through the doorway to her room, her eyes drifted down to the three miniature trees grown especially to form words of the ancient language. Yet only one caught her eye.

_Peace…_

She looked up and for the first time, questioned whether Eragon was the Battle Changer she was destined to change.

-----

Eragon climbed the stairs leading to his chambers and entered the room. Saphira looked up at him, from her place on the large pillow. _Where have you been, little one? _

Eragon smiled._ I ran into Arya, and she managed to clear up the matter about the dreams, except for one thing._

_What's that? ___

_She never told me the cure, only that I may have it…yet the cure is not yet ready to assist. ___

_So now she knows and you will not have to avoid her like a startled rabbit? ___

Eragon laughed. _I guess so._

_  
__The warning has been bestowed upon the prey, _Saphira commented, eyes sparkling.

_And now the predator must face retreat._


	12. Love in the Evergreen

--Chapter 12: Love in the Evergreen

Eragon awoke the next morning, feeling better than he had in ages. Best of all, no dreams had poisoned his rest. Stretching, he dragged himself out of bed and passed the window on his way to the bathroom.

He smiled when he saw Arya waiting for him there. Everything was back to normal. Saphira yawned, her tongue flicking as her tail twitched impatiently, awaiting the sense of weightlessness of the wind.

_Good morning, little one,_ Saphira said, eying Eragon as he came out of the bathroom.

_Morning, Saphira,_ Eragon replied happily, slipping into his tunic.

Saphira hummed as Eragon climbed onto her back. _It seems at last you are strong enough to withstand even your most morbid fears._ She twisted her neck around to face him. _I am proud of you._

A smile crept onto Eragon's face as a soothing happiness surged throughout his chest, warming his body despite the still chilly wind that blew around them. He reached over and placed a hand on Saphira's shoulder; Words were not needed for him to explain his appreciation towards her.

Turning around again, Saphira stalked over to the edge of the tree house. _Shall we go meet up with the love of your life?_ Saphira joked casually, leaping out of the window.

_Hey, I'm sure you must feel more than friendly towards Faowing,_ Eragon rebutted playfully. Saphira merely snorted in response.

Arya got up the instant she saw them land. Smiling, she stepped around Faowing and made her way over to Eragon. Both had abandoned their previously ignorant behaviors and now seemed to be on equal terms.

"Good morning Eragon and Saphira," Arya said, looking at the two of them.

"And good morning to you and Faowing," Eragon replied. "Shall we head to Oromis's lessons now?"

"We shall."

Though the short trip to Oromis's hut was silent, Eragon couldn't help but feel relieved that finally, after such a long time, the heaviness that weighed him down was lifted. Yes, it still lingered in his thoughts but it was like smoke, visibly there, yet barely noticed. It was amazing what a short chat with a friend could do. If only he hadn't been so foolish to ignore that before.

As the two dragons thudded to the ground, Oromis and Glaedr stepped forward. Oromis looked between the two of them, eyes sparkling. "It seems that you two have finally made up?"

"We have."

"Good, good," Oromis murmured, smiling. "And about time too. You both have been foolish to act the way you had."

Eragon and Arya both looked away uneasily. They were both to blame. Oromis laughed good-naturedly, adding, "But do not let the thoughts of the past haunt your present. There is time for proper healings later in the future."

Eragon frowned. _What was Oromis implying?_

Oromis smiled at the two of them, "As you should know, the Blood Oath Celebration is coming up again and you will each need to provide something to share, as you did last year." He turned to face Faowing, who though trying to hide his confusion, was undoubtedly uncertain about what he could give.

"And perhaps, Faowing, you may consider bringing to life a piece of work with the flame in your belly, once the time is right and that you could breathe it, that is," Oromis suggested.

Faowing looked at Arya. _How am I supposed to make my gift on the first day of the celebration… I will not be able to breathe fire until then._ He looked slightly dismayed.

Arya smiled and touched him gently on the neck. No, you need not use fire. You may use whatever else you wish.

_Perhaps Saphira?_

Arya laughed through their mental link. _No…you mustn't get help from another person or dragon in this case._

Faowing snorted and looked away; he didn't want Arya to figure out exactly what he had been thinking. He turned his gaze to the elder blue dragon. Her scales shone brightly, like a living waterfall…so beautiful and serene.

Saphira caught his gaze and gently touched his mind.

_Time, Faowing, time…and you may have what you want._

-----

The next few weeks went past in a blur. Training and preparations for the upcoming celebration blended in together, forming a hazy routine of both tiring and relatively gentle tasks.

The elves could feel the excitement building; their songs and dance were now filled with their happiness as they looked forward to the celebration which drew nearer each moment they sang out for it.

Even the animals seemed to be able to regard the celebration. They scurried around, in a different type of haste, a haste to prepare themselves for the celebration of the elves. Burrows were set further out in the welcoming darkness of the forests, food was gathered before it became much more dangerous to collect and they urged each other to not stop preparations. No matter how big or small, the message was passed through all the animals and they in turn, behaved appropriately.

-----

The full moon shone. Midnight had come.

And now it was time to celebrate. Eragon shivered in the darkening sky, watching the stars turn above his head. Like the previous year, he was gathered, among the other elves under the protection of the Menoa tree.

Islanzadi stood by the base of the Menoa tree, graceful as ever, the soft pulse of the werelight globe throbbing in her hand. The elves became silent as the orb was placed between the roots of the Menoa tree, shining with its own light.

Then as suddenly as it had fell, the silence was replaced by the many voices of the elves as they chorused together and wove an epic story about the finer details of this special occasion.

Moods were lifted in the hazy atmosphere, and once again, Eragon felt his childish attractions towards Arya increase again. However, this time he knew it was not wise to seem too forward with her, unless he wished to spend the rest of the night in gloomy isolation.

He presented his gift to the elves later that night, this time not a poem but an orb, especially enchanted so that the colour inside bloomed in accordance to the current weather. It was glowing a reddish-pink currently, though Eragon had no idea why.

_The colour of love,_ Saphira touched his mind gently.

The night passed quickly and soon the first night of the celebration was over. Time was endless in Ellesméra tonight. No flaws or dangers in the world touched them. They were safely protected by the cocoon of warmth and happiness which encircled them, drawing them in closer, tempting them, seducing them…

-----

On the third night of the celebration, Eragon had already begun to tire of the constant dancing and singing. Saphira had disappeared earlier in the night, and he didn't want to ruin her fun by calling her for company. So instead, he quietly sat upon the roots of a nearby birch tree, content to just watch the elves dance and sing their hearts out. They never seemed to stop.

His eyelids threatened to droop and his vision and hearing was indistinct, as if someone had turned the volume down and the surroundings to slow motion. Images blurred together, a spectrum of bright colours and lights, all too similar to tell apart.

The aroma of crushed pine needles filled Eragon's nostrils, announcing Arya's presence. She stared down at him, one hand on her hip as she eyed him critically. "Why are you resting when the celebrations are still going? Are you as weak as you say the old men of your race are?"

Eragon laughed softly, squinting up at Arya from his position on the roots. "Nay, I'm just…tired."

"If you are not busy, let us take a walk."

"Agreed." Eragon smiled at her, his heart fluttering hopefully.

The two breezed through the throngs of elves, laughing and joking. Saphira and Faowing were both absent from their riders' side, an observation not lost by Eragon. _Maybe they decided to go hunting…_Eragon mused thoughtfully as he nimbly stepped over a fallen log.

They continued to walk a long route around the Menoa Tree, a rather pointless journey. "Where are you planning on going?" he asked Arya.

Arya turned to face him. "Nowhere...just somewhere calm…"

They turned around another corner and found themselves at the back of the Menoa tree. It had taken them almost fifteen minutes to get there, the Menoa tree was huge. A path stretched out between another clump of forest near the other side of the tree and having nowhere else to go, they ambled towards it.

The leaves crunched silently under Eragon's foot. Their footsteps were muffled by the soft soil. Eragon continued to walk until he realized that Arya was no longer walking but standing stiffly; her body rigid and unmoving.

Eragon frowned slightly. _What was going on?_ He took one cautious step towards Arya as if she were a dangerous creature that could attack at any second. A sudden wave of affection washed over his mind and his heart beat faster. Yet there was something definitely odd about this feeling. Unlike the many other times which he had one sided loved Arya, this time he was not the only one feeling love; Saphira was as well.

_Could they?_ Eragon's hopeful question burned in his mind. Saphira and Faowing had known each other for roughly four or five months, but could that have been enough for them? The hazy atmosphere surrounding them was suffocating Eragon yet whether it was the temperature or the fact that his heart seemed to be bursting that was constricting his breathing he did not know.

"Arya?" he asked gently, reaching out one hand tentatively to touch her on the shoulder. The instant his finger touched her, Arya shuddered inwardly and closed her eyes. A burning feeling in her heart that she had long forgotten seemed to be growing rapidly, consuming her whole body with a feeling of contentment. _Why was she feeling like this? Was it the effects of the Menoa tree? ___

A feeling that felt so alien yet familiar was coursing through her body. But she couldn't be feeling this way, could she? She didn't want to find out. She could feel Eragon's breath close to hers. Oh no, he was going to do something…she just knew it.

She opened her eyes and looked at Eragon. He looked different; somehow she saw him differently today. An overpowering sense of wanting to stay with him forever burst into her mind and without thinking, she grabbed the front of Eragon's shirt and pinned him against the tree.

Eragon, eyes wide with surprise and shock watched as Arya slammed him against the tree. _God, she was strong_. His back protested from the sudden abuse and his mind was filled with many confusing thoughts that were fighting for a place in his head.

"Arya, what are you- Eragon began.

She only looked at him and held a slender finger to his lips, silencing him. Then as suddenly as she had pinned him, she leant forward and kissed him on the mouth with a passion he never knew she had. Happiness and triumph coursed through his whole body as her lips met his. She ran her hands through his hair; he in turn wrapped his around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

Sparks flew in front of Eragon's eyes and he wondered for a second if they were real. A cleansing feeling washed over his entire body… He felt better than he had for quite some time now.

He slid down to the base of the tree, Arya in his arms. He held her gently yet strongly, like he could never let her go. _Was he dreaming_? He wondered. _Well, it couldn't be a dream…it hurt when he was slammed against the tree._ _And trees aren't supposed to hurt you in dreams_. He rolled to his right and Arya's body pressed against his; he savored the touch. _Why was he thinking of trees when he was enjoying the best night of his life? _

Everything around Eragon blurred and became indistinct as he allowed all his adore, love and passion for Arya to be released from his body after such a long imprisonment. Arya too was showing more love than Eragon had thought possible from all people least, her.

But Eragon didn't care; here was the Arya he had never met before. The Arya who could enjoy life, laugh and most importantly, love. He wasn't about to waste any time on introductions.

He ran his hands through her dark hair, their lips seemed unable to part. Time itself too was long gone as they kissed, their bodies twisting and pressing against each other. He kissed down her neck passionately, and she gave a quiet moan of satisfaction. His hands wandered aimlessly down her lithe form and Arya didn't seem to care; hers too were working down his muscled chest, savoring every inch of his body.

_When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree..._ Solembum's words suddenly rang loudly in Eragon's mind. _How did they have anything to do with what he was doing now? _He thought irritably. 

As he leaned down on Arya, he noticed the roots of the Menoa tree where Arya's head was resting and something seemed to click in his mind. "Arya's the weapon…" he murmured.

Arya confused sat up, her head connecting with Eragon's skull. Cursing slightly, Eragon sat back and rubbed his head. "A weapon?" Arya asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had just hit Eragon in the head.

"Yes," Eragon said, looking across at Arya, recognition evident in his face. "You know the words Solembum told me?"

Arya looked thoughtful for a few seconds and replied. "When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree?" she recited perfectly. 

"Aye, that one," Eragon said. In his excitement he whacked the root of the tree with his fist. His fist began to throb. Swearing, he rubbed his fist. _Where else was he going to injure himself today?_

Arya looked at him, lips pursed. "How exactly has that got anything to do with you and me?"

Eragon looked Arya in the eyes, his gaze was determined and fierce; it held Arya in place. "Arya, do you love me?"

Arya looked startled by this sudden change of topic. She looked down and fiddled with the waistband of Eragon's pants. Whether it was just an absentminded movement or something with more meaning, Eragon didn't know but he didn't take notice. "A part of me has always loved you…" she whispered her eyes still downcast. "Only I haven't felt it as strongly before as it is now."

Though Eragon was touched by the words, he couldn't stop feeling slightly bemused by the fact that Arya had so bluntly told him. _A touch of the old Arya will never go_. He thought to himself.

"That's it…when Solembum said the roots of the Menoa tree; he meant the roots of the tree itself, not _just_ the roots." Eragon said. In his mind it was perfect, it made perfect sense yet it sounded awfully stupid in the open.

Arya raised an eyebrow in a way that Eragon clearly realized as a look of 'I-think-all-this-love-is-getting-to-your-head'.

Eragon sighed. "Look, when Solembum told me, he never said the roots were a physical object," Eragon began slowly, trying to avoid misunderstandings. "So the roots itself can be the roots of the _story_ of the Menoa tree."

"And what is the root of the Menoa tree?" Arya asked, challenging Eragon.

"Love!" Eragon exclaimed, flinging his hands into the air in an exasperated manner. Arya had definitely been out of love for too long, he noted in his head, amused.

Arya sat back, eyeing him. Clearly, all this talk of trees and love wasn't as good as the real thing, but Eragon was determined to bring her to his point of view.

"When I found out about…Morzan," Eragon continued. Touching on the subject was still raw and painful. "I thought all was lost. Everything the Varden and the Elves did for me was useless. I thought in only a matter of time I would turn into _him_." Eragon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Never before had he so openly expressed his feelings to someone.

"But you were the weapon I needed to change my thoughts. You were the hope I needed to strengthen me, to stop me from straying to the wrong side." He felt stronger now, nothing could stop him. "Under the roots of the Menoa tree I finally looked and found what I was destined to find; love."

With that, Eragon pulled Arya close to him again, and they kissed long into the night. And as the night finally passed into early dawn, when he lay there, watching the stars, Arya leaning on his chest he realized with contentment that this must've been the love predicted to outlast empires.

-----

Arya closed her eyes and listened to the throbbing of Eragon's heart and his slow and steady breathing. Everything was making sense to her now, everything Elva had said to her…about the Battle Changer and her as the Peace Bringer; it was all falling into place.

She had fulfilled her role to change the apparent tide of war. She had prevented Eragon, the Battle Changer from straying …and she was reaping the awards for it.

"Arya?"

"Yes, Eragon?"

"Am I dreaming?"

Arya smiled and kissed his cheek.

-----

The rest of the night was unclear to Eragon. He only remembered one thing: Arya had finally loved him.

And that was all he cared about at the moment.

_I still can't believe that happened…maybe I'm dreaming._ He cracked open one of his eyes and peered out, drinking in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the floor. _Nope, still alive._ Last night, he had returned to the tree house alone because Saphira had been most likely been busy doing something else which he preferred not to think about and only came back a mere few hours after him.

_I must've fallen asleep before I could reach my bed, _Eragon mused gingerly as he picked himself off the ground. The side of his face and body felt chafed from pressing against the hard wood for so long.

He walked over to Saphira's side and thumped her foreleg. "Hey Saphira! It's time you woke up."

Saphira snorted and opened one eye to stare at Eragon blearily. _Already?_

_Yes, sleepyhead,_ Eragon replied grinning.

Saphira yawned, baring her massive fangs before stretching. _I am guessing we must still attend Oromis's class today? ___

_Yes. ___

_I want a day off. ___

_Saphira, you've never thought like that before. ___

_Well, it's not my fault last night was very tiring._

_Ok, enough detail there._ Eragon grinned as he pulled himself into his saddle.

_Alright, alright,_ Saphira grumbled and lurched lazily out of the window.

Arya and Faowing waited for them down before. A low rumble of affection followed by a trail of smoke came from Faowing's throat as he saw Saphira. He opened his maw and a small jet of flames erupted out, like a molten fluid. _It seems he may have to get used to breathing fire then, _Eragon joked.

Arya smiled when she saw Eragon. It wasn't one which was overly loaded with love and affection, it was a small one but still, beautiful nevertheless. She murmured her greetings to Eragon and Saphira and Eragon replied them, his energetic voice betraying the weariness he felt inside.

When they reached the Crags, Eragon slid off and waited for Arya to join him on the ground. He reached out his hand and after looking at it for a few seconds, Arya hesitantly took it. Clearly, the idea of holding hands was not very common to her.

Oromis beamed at the two of them. "Ah, you have discovered the cure at last."

Eragon looked once at Arya and nodded. "Aye, it was only last night in which I realized the cure I needed to help me understand that I was not Morzan but myself was love."

_And I now know that I have indeed changed the tide of war…but an advantage towards us,_ Arya thought privately in her mind.

Oromis nodded. "I am glad that you have finally matured enough to consider all factors. I was beginning to wonder whether you would sooner or later."

Eragon frowned. "Did you know about this? About the cure?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then how…?" Eragon didn't understand why Oromis didn't explain to him earlier, it would've saved a lot of heartache.

"Do you truly believe that if I told you that love was the remedy that you would not pursue Arya stronger?"

"But what's wrong with that?" Eragon blurted. "She's fine with me now."

"Ah, but that is now. And times do change," Oromis said, "Though she may love you now, she may not have earlier. If you were to pursue her, not only would you bring yourself more heartache, but place her in yet another uncomfortable position."

Eragon nodded. Oromis did speak truly.

"And of my choice of love…?" Eragon asked, curious. Arya's hand tensed in his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Oromis's smile broadened. "Aye, it was unexpected match…one that few would have seen to be strong. Yet, surprises do happen…relationships which are slightly flawed always turn out to be the strongest."


	13. Waning Moon, Waxing Danger

--Chapter 13: Waning Moon, Waxing Danger

The next morning, Eragon woke up to find Saphira already awake. Her muscles were tense and her nostrils flared, her eyes, fixed looking outside of the window. Eragon rolled out of bed and padded to Saphira's side, resting a hand on her hard scales.

_What's wrong, Saphira?_ Eragon asked puzzled. For all he could see, nothing was wrong except of course, Saphira was just that bit more observant than him.

_There's trouble in the air, yet what it is, I know not,_ Saphira replied quietly.

Eragon frowned; the heaviness in Saphira's words had drained him of his previous confusion, now an unsettling anxiety weighed in his stomach. He looked down and saw Arya. She too was looking anxious, one hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Seeing hers, Eragon strapped his own on.

He hurriedly dressed and clambered onto Saphira's back. A sense of curiosity arouse inside him, causing him to move restlessly in his saddle. The instant Saphira landed, he hopped off and made his way over to Arya.

She looked at him but without the smile which he had seen yesterday, instead there was that grim look on her face, one which she rarely ever parted with, today was no exception.

"What is wrong?" Eragon asked, in the ancient tongue.

"There are whisperings…whisperings that Galbatorix and Murtagh have finally left the protection of their castle," Arya replied in kind.

Surprise rendered his tongue mute as the puzzling thought slowly soaked into him. "But why?"

"No one knows," Arya said grimly, "it is rumored that they were seeking a certain location."

"I see…what does this mean?"

Arya stared at Eragon as if he had asked the most obvious question of all. "It means that if we were to have a good shot at both of them, it would be now."

Eragon raised his eyebrow, another surprise. "Now? But surely…"

"Eragon, know that there is no other time where our chances are so open. If we were to ignore this opportunity, it would be like avoiding clear waters and attempting to trespass the roughest currents."

Now it was Eragon's time to stare. "I don't see how attacking them now would make a difference…remember; Galbatorix has had decades of experience. We would be no more than a youngling to him!"

"Ah, but that is where you are mistaken. Do you not ever question the reason Galbatorix is so strong? Have you never wondered whether there was a secret way to gain strength and power?" Arya challenged him.

"Well…I guess…"

"It was the Vault of Souls."

"What?" Eragon was feeling very confused now.

"The source of Galbatorix's power…he has access to it. But not anymore."

"I don't understand."

"While I was avoiding you that many weeks ago, around the time I found Faowing's egg, I happened to stumble upon the Vault of Souls."

"But how did you know where or what it was?"

"Simply," Arya replied, "Tell me, how do you know when a presence is nearby?"

Eragon paused for a moment. "When I can feel them brushing against my consciousness."

Arya nodded. "Exactly. When I came upon the vault, I felt hundreds, multitudes of souls…longing for escape. I knew at that moment, I had unlocked the secret to Galbatorix's power and his downfall."

"That's what I felt with Murtagh!" Eragon exclaimed, "When we were battling on the Burning Plains…I could feel them all but I disregarded it."

"Aye, seeing as Murtagh is Galbatorix's disciple, it is only common sense that he too learnt Galbatorix's ways. However, being able to recognize back then would've been hard; you may have been confused by all the other presences around you on the battlefield."

Eragon nodded his head. "So are you saying you destroyed the Vault of Souls?"

"No, not destroy, but to halt its progress. Galbatorix and Murtagh will not be able to access the vault unless I die or I stop the magic withstanding his attempts."

Eragon frowned, "But there is a way to destroy it?"

"Aye, but it can only be destroyed by one of pure heart who seeks not power but mere influence."

_When all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls…_ The familiar words rang in Eragon's mind, warning him of Solembum's words. Was he the one destined to open the vault?

Before he could brood any longer, Arya had already climbed onto Faowing's back. "Come, it is time we chase the traitors."

Confusion spread across Eragon's face. "But what of Oromis? And what about the provisions?"

Arya sighed impatiently. "Do you think I would not have considered that?" She passed a bag over to Eragon, saying, "As for Oromis, he has already been warned of our journey. Now come, we have dwelled here long enough. Let us go before the shadows stretch long."

-----

The journey was relatively quiet. Eragon preferred to brood on the upcoming event. He wished it didn't have to happen at all. He cast a quick glance at Arya, she knew exactly where they were heading, but he did not.

"Arya, where are we going?"

"To the rock of Kuthian."

"Is that where Galbatorix and Murtagh are?"

"Possibly."

_So it was true…_ Eragon thought to himself. He fiddled with the hard leather before him, wondering what he will lose if he dared to say what was on his mind.

"Arya, are you sure you want to come? It will be dangerous and…" his voice trailed off as he caught her murderous gaze.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not one of your weak female humans? I can defend for myself."

"I'm sorry I asked," he replied sarcastically.

Arya's tone softened, "Eragon, remember that now, there is not only one enemy…but two. We must both work together to stop them."

Eragon merely shrugged and muttered something under his breath. Arya glared at him for a few more seconds before returning her gaze to the horizon. _She is so much trouble…_ Eragon thought. _Especially troublesome considering that she is my lover… _

-----

A soft white mist settled all over the ground, hiding the finer details of their surroundings. Eragon and Arya were crouched nearby, hiding behind a large bush shrubbery, eying the plain before them apprehensively.

A large rock formation could be made out through the milky haze, distant and menacing. Somehow, Eragon got the feeling that was the Vault of Souls. He shivered in the night air, not from the cold but from the feeling of dread that slowly poisoned his body.

He lifted his gaze and scanned the horizon. "Hellfire," he whispered, "Galbatorix has brought his army with him!"

Arya followed Eragon's gaze. "Aye, but we must not arouse them, without the Varden troops here yet, we are better off dead if we fight them."

That was true. Word had been sent to Nasuada but even now it was unknown how long it would take for the message to get through. Perhaps, they already knew and were coming as they spoke but that was highly doubtful.

"Why did Galbatorix set his army so far away from the rock itself?" Eragon whispered. It was odd, how Galbatorix preferred to keep his army further away.

"Perhaps he prefers to keep his army close yet his enemies closer," Arya replied, once again looking at the rock formation.

"When will we attack?"

"When the moon begins to wane."

-----

Nasuada paced her chambers restlessly; the information brought from the elves was not good news. If Eragon and Arya had set out the day the message was sent, then they would most likely have caught up with Galbatorix already.

Why didn't they tell her before leaving? How was she supposed to protect Eragon if he didn't bother turn back and look at her before departing just as abruptly? Sighing, she already knew the answer: Arya. That elf basically had Eragon in the palm of her hand.

Gritting her teeth, she marched out of the room, gown billowing around her as she rushed to the war room. She didn't care if the journey would be dangerous; she was going to find them, and hopefully while air still breathed in their lungs.

-----

The cold bit into his skin, icy and deadly as he sat still on the boulder, watching the moon make her dreamy float across the sky. For once in his life, he wished for the disc of silver to move faster, it was far too suspending just sitting here.

Nearby, a bush rustled and Eragon turned sharply, hand flying to sword. A young ferret stepped out of the bushes, eying him curiously before scampering back into the dark undergrowth.

Eragon let out a sigh of relief and returned his piercing gaze to the almost motionless moon. His eyes, weary from watching the moon's progress soon drooped and he fell asleep, snatches of imaginary battle scenes flashing behind his eyelids and the screeches of swords clanged in his ears.

-----

Something soft took hold of his shoulder and Eragon jumped, fully alert, looking around for the attacker. He sighed when he saw it was only Arya. He had to pay more attention, especially when he was being guard…

"Eragon…if anything happens to any of us…" Arya began softly.

"No, Arya, don't think like that," Eragon murmured, tugging her closer to him.

"But if something does," she continued firmly, "just know that I do love you."

"And I, you." He gently encircled Arya with his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips, desperately as if tomorrow would never come. What Arya had said was too true. Fate may decide to strike them down at any instant; everything was put at stake by this mad venture.

Arya breathed softly and pulled herself away from him. Her eyes glowed fiercely in the dark sky. "We must be quiet, but it is time to go."

Eragon sadly looked past her shoulder and up into the night sky.

The moon was waning.

-----

Saphira and Faowing rose high up into the sky at a dangerously steep angle. Had it not been for Arya's grace or Eragon's trained one, they would have already faced a rather nasty fate. The two dragons climbed higher and higher until they were barely two specks in the sky to avoid detection.

Eragon bent down low over Saphira's neck, they glistened blue and grey, a fine mix of scales and metal. They cut through the sky effortlessly, wings barely rasping in the chilly air.

Eragon turned his head and looked at Arya. She was lying over Faowing in a similar fashion, eyes kept straight ahead, hair billowing behind her like a cape. Sensing Eragon watching her, she gave him a quick smile, small and fragile yet it was the only hope he needed.

Wrapping one hand around his sword protectively, Eragon tensed as the rock of Kuthian loomed up ahead. _So far, so good…_ he mused as Saphira and Faowing silently lowered themselves to the ground as silent as forest sprites.

Eragon and Arya likewise slid off their mounts soundlessly. The rasp of their swords was the only sound audible as they drew out the metal, holding it before them. The light caught on the blades, giving them an eerie sheen of silver.

He swallowed and his eyes darted around nervously, everything was so tense and quiet that he could not only feel, but hear the blood rushing through his ears. Arya stepped forward cautiously, eyes flashing as she eyed the surroundings for danger.

They crept around a large boulder where two shadows flickered. Arya silently motioned for Eragon to follow behind her. He unwillingly let her take the lead. Arya pressed herself against the grey stone, Eragon following suit.

The stone was flawless, cold and sinister. It seemed to pulse with a life of its own. Motioning to Eragon one last time, she spun out of her position, holding her blade out to greet the unknown which lurked just out of Eragon's vision.

At the same time, Eragon spun out, yelling out as he twirled his sword before him. The adrenalin from the war cry died in his throat as he stared at the sight before them. Instead of meeting Galbatorix and Murtagh, they were only faced with two dummies, shaped into the likeness of men.

"We've been tricked…" Arya murmured so softly it was barely audible.

"That you have," a cold voice sneered from behind them. A man stepped out from the shadows, a hood drawn over his face. He slowly lifted his hand, pulling back the folds of material, revealing a handsome yet slightly maddened face.

"Murtagh!" Eragon hissed, "We meet so soon."

"Aye, it is never wise to cry out your position before you see an enemy."


	14. Downfall

--Chapter 14: Downfall

Eragon's heart hammered painfully in his chest. Fear gripped his inner soul, twisting it, changing it. How could they have expected this attack? Panic forced him to step back, his arm holding his sword trembling, truly a pathetic sight.

Sensing his fear, Arya slipped through one of the weaknesses in his mind and gently said to him, _Fear not. Remember what I said, neither Galbatorix nor Murtagh are as strong as they say. Access to their source of power has been removed. _

Eragon didn't feel much better.

_Saphira! Murtagh has found us!_

_I come,_ was Saphira's reply as she flew high into the air and angled towards them, sneaking up behind Murtagh.

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "It seems your skills may have diminished after our last…encounter," Murtagh drawled, carelessly running a finger down the sheath of his sword. "Fear not, I'm sure I'll be able to have you remember your moves as if you had just learnt them."

Eragon glared at Murtagh coldly. How he loathed him now. Before, he had felt pity; now only anger and hatred fused his mind, tempting him to attack Murtagh right now. "Oh, I think that would be beneficial," he hissed, eyes locked on Murtagh's, "I'm sure you will be surprised to see how quick it will take to kill you." His words gave him the boost of confidence he needed and he finally managed to still his shaking arm. The original nerves were gone now; the moment of shock had passed. Now only suspense would fill in the gap between now and tomorrow.

Murtagh laughed. It was a horrible sound, much like glass rubbing against glass on a frosted day. "Oh, dear legendary _Shadeslayer_," Murtagh said, carefully placing an emphasis on the last word, "You really believe you can best both me and my master?"

Eragon gritted his teeth but didn't make a reply.

"Step aside, Murtagh," an unfamiliar voice floated towards them. "Actions always speak louder than words."

Scowling, Murtagh stepped aside and Galbatorix stepped forward. He was clad in a simple set of blackened armour, made of some sturdy metal. Clearly from his garment, it didn't suggest that he planned an attack.

Eragon glared at Galbatorix. Had it not been for all the information poured to him about this man, he would've thought of Galbatorix as an old man with just a little more scowl to his face than most. His body was compact yet the lines of age were already beginning to show on his face and hands.

Galbatorix's lip twitched as he watched Arya. "So you are the elf who escaped…" he murmured quietly. No one responded.

His eyes were locked on Eragon's and Arya's, as if scrutinizing them, looking for weaknesses and searching for surprise attacks. "So you managed to hatch both eggs stolen from me. How…fortunate."

He drew his sword out, the sharp rasp penetrating the still air. Its blade was midnight black; it almost blended in with the shadows lurking to his side. "I will give you two choices, either to serve me…or to die."

Arya raised her chin defiantly. Eragon wished she hadn't. "We will never join you or take part in any of your maddened visions. To do so is not only dishonoring those who are pure of heart but subjecting ourselves to misery and madness."

Galbatorix turned his gaze sharply at Arya. "Speak for yourself, elf," he hissed threateningly. "Now, boy, what about you?"

Eragon could tell Galbatorix was desperate, he wanted Saphira and he wanted her bad. "Never! I would rather die by my own blade than serve a beast like you!"

"It seems you may have inherited some rather irrelevant genes," Galbatorix sneered, "But fear not, they will be of no use soon."

At that same moment, Saphira soared down from the sky, fangs bared and a torrent of flame erupting from her maw. Galbatorix stepped aside just in time as the flames scorched the rock he was standing beside, licking it with molten lava.

Eragon risked a look up at Saphira; in her eyes was a horrible gleam, as she twisted around and aimed another torrent at Galbatorix. Faowing was following close behind, wings straining to prevent him from slamming into the ground. Realizing that neither dragons noticed him and seeing Eragon's slight distraction, Murtagh swung Zar'roc in a quick arc, aiming for Eragon's right shoulder.

"Eragon!" Arya called to him. She brought her own sword up and halted Murtagh's, stopping his blade just above his shoulder. Eragon looked at the interlocked blades in shock.

Galbatorix leapt forward and, taking advantage of Arya's opening, smote her on the side. She staggered back but didn't fall; instead, she gripped her sword harder and pressed in on Galbatorix.

_No…_ Eragon thought, _she can't take on Galbatorix on her own!_

He didn't have much longer to brood however; Murtagh had already swept his sword around again, this time, his neck was the target. Eragon defensively brought his sword up, the two blades so similar in colour that you could barely tell them apart from one another.

He took a step forward and forced Murtagh to take one back. Murtagh gritted his teeth and tried to force Eragon to retreat but Eragon didn't. Clearly, Murtagh was afraid to battle Eragon without Galbatorix nearby.

Sensing Murtagh's unease, Eragon pressed on him further and harder, forcing him around until they too were on another flat plateau. A tremor ran through the ground, the soft pieces of pebble and stone dancing across the floor.

An almighty roar rang out, almost deafening him as a large red body blurred past him and settled behind Murtagh, watching his back protectively. _Where are you Saphira?_ Eragon wondered to himself, blocking another one of Murtagh's jabs. In answer to his thought, Saphira glided down and thudded behind Eragon, teeth bared at Thorn.

The two whipped their blades apart and stood before their dragons, chests rising as they wearily eyed each other. On one side lay the fortifying stone wall and the other, an entire oblivious army.

Eragon and Murtagh stood opposite each other, their blades gleaming in the darkened sky. _Murtagh has changed_, Eragon noticed with dread. The friend he had first seen in Murtagh had vanished; in his place was a cold and cruel version. There was no mercy in his eyes. 

The ground on which they stood had a defeated look to it. Everything all around was dead if not dying. Black smoke swirled around their feet and the stench of decay lay heavily on the air. 

"I see you have a new blade," Murtagh sneered, his eyes never leaving Eragon and vice versa. Both knew the dangers of being caught off guard. "It goes well with Thorn's scales doesn't it? After I finish with you, I think I may take it as well; gives me a bit more…variety. I'm bound to put it into more use than you have."

Eragon calmed his voice. "What makes you so certain? We have barely started but you already assume you would win. False hope is a disastrous thing, I suggest you avoid it."

Murtagh snarled. "So you think I can't win? I'm a much stronger rider than you!"

Eragon smiled grimly. "We'll see about that." Eragon jumped high into the air and flipped behind Murtagh, his sword looking bloodstained even before the battle. He brought his sword down; aiming for Murtagh's shoulder but Murtagh quickly whipped his sword around, blocking the blow.

"Element of surprise?" Murtagh jeered. "Come on, you must know more than that!" He ground his teeth as Eragon approached him, sparks flying off his blade as it connected with Murtagh's. 

"Don't…you…comment…about…my…battle…tactics!" Eragon said, fuming as he slashed open the chain mail protecting Murtagh's right arm. Murtagh gave a yelp of pain and recoiled quickly from the deadly blows Eragon was laying on him. Though he was a skilled swordsman, he was no match for Eragon's new elven sense.

"Tiring already?" Eragon sneered; his anger was giving him strength and courage. "I wouldn't want to see what Galbatorix is like…after all; he _did_ teach you so he must be equally powerful as you." Eragon spoke the last four words with a trace of sarcasm.

Murtagh glared at Eragon and proceeded to slash at Eragon who easily blocked each blow because of his elven grace. "How dare you insult Galbatorix's power! Was it, or was it not that he managed to bring down the Dragon Riders by himself? He was a much more powerful Rider than Vrael could ever wish to be!" He snarled, backing away as Eragon twisted around and executed a deadly combo of hard stabs at him. 

"You're disgusting," Eragon growled as he continued to rain heavy blows at Murtagh. Murtagh frowned in concentration, ignoring Eragon's comment and dealt equally powerful slashes as retribution.

Everything seemed to freeze as they battled. Their limbs were covered in a thin film of sweat, their breaths growing ragged.

_I won't give up…I will see to the end of the Empire…_

They dueled hard and long until finally, Eragon managed to trap Murtagh's sword and flung it away. Murtagh knelt on the ground, staring surprised at his unarmed hand. Eragon raised the point of his sword to Murtagh's neck.

Murtagh froze as the cold metal touched his skin. He shuddered at the sense of power the sword held as it lay there, dangerously on his unprotected throat. Eragon stared down at Murtagh. Despite his alliance with Galbatorix, Murtagh seemed so…unfortunate. He hadn't chosen to join Galbatorix, nor did he choose to be here with a sword pressed against his neck.

Everything went quiet as Murtagh stared up at Eragon, a fevered madness in his eyes as Eragon looked down at him, sword held to Murtagh's throat. He knew he had to end it…but what was stopping him?

An anguished cry broke through the previous silence of the air. Eragon looked up, his eyes searching. _Arya_…he thought to himself. And true to his words, the sound of swords clashing and a dragon prowling could be heard.

Murtagh's laugh brought Eragon out of his reverie. It was full of cold triumph and sounded slightly mad. "See?" He spoke, voice full of gloat. "You'll never defeat Galbatorix."

Eragon turned his gaze at Murtagh. All previous feelings of pity melted away and were replaced by a renewed hatred rising in his chest. "Then I better slim down my chances, shouldn't I?" Eragon growled. Without pausing, he lifted his sword off Murtagh's throat and stabbed him through his chest. Murtagh and Thorn both screamed in pain.

Murtagh crumpled to the floor, his breathing steadily growing fainter. It seemed as though his bond with Galbatorix was rapidly disappearing just as Murtagh was. His features twisted into a grimace of pain, as he looked down at his chest. Blood was flowing freely from where Eragon had stabbed him, just below the heart and was pooling around his pale form. Shuddering, Murtagh coughed as blood dripped from his mouth. Thorn crawled over to Murtagh's side; too weak to walk, the whites of his eyes showing.

Murtagh's dying eyes fixed on Eragon and a look of recognition appeared on his face. "You killed me; I'm finally free." he whispered more to himself than Eragon. With that, Murtagh slumped forward and as a ghost of a smile lifted his face, his eyes closed; never to open again.

Eragon stumbled back, his sword dripping blood all over the ground around him. He didn't understand why, but tears leaked out from his eyelids as he watched rider and dragon sleep peacefully together. The horrors of the world could no longer touch them.

Saphira stepped to his side and gently nudged him. _Come on, little one. We should go assist Arya and Faowing. The battle isn't faring too well for them. _

Eragon merely nodded. He continued to look at Murtagh as he numbly stumbled away. _He had killed a fellow rider_, and though Murtagh would've easily killed him off if he had the chance, Eragon couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. He had betrayed his friend. "Forgive me," Eragon whispered to Murtagh's still form as Saphira launched into the sky, leaving him alone. The image of Murtagh's dying eyes seemed to have been burnt into the foremost of Eragon's mind. His eyes…it was only in his dying moments that they look vaguely like the ones Eragon had first clapped his eyes on. 

"Galbatorix will pay," Eragon swore his voice full of anger and hatred towards the king. "He will pay in blood."

Eragon turned around and ran towards the sound of the clashing swords. Not too far away, Eragon could make out two familiar shapes. One person was kneeing on the ground, the other staring down at them with all the authority of a god. Eragon realized with a note of dread that the figure crouching almost crumpled on the ground was Arya. 

Galbatorix's voice clearly carried over the still air towards Eragon. "You see, elf, you have no chance of defeating me! You escaped from me once and I will not make that mistake again." His voice was full of unrestrained triumph. "You will fail in bringing down the Empire as those two weak elves that had once accompanied you had."

Arya's body shook yet she kept her gaze fierce and unwavering. She clutched at her side, blood streaming out from under her fingers. "How _dare_ you speak of them…" she hissed dangerously, eyes as always not betraying a single emotion.

Galbatorix threw back his head and laughed. "Do not forget that it is you whose life hangs dangerously at this moment and not mine. You do not stand a threat to me." He ran his sword gently down the side of Arya's neck watching as a thin trickle of blood slid down his blade. Arya's facial features tightened slightly, but she made no other movement. "Only one will leave this battle unscathed. And that will be me," Galbatorix whispered coldly, eyes flashing threateningly.

"Wrong," Eragon said as he walked towards the two of them. He drew his sword out of his sheath; Murtagh's blood still stained against the metal. Arya and Galbatorix both looked at him. A flicker of hope and relief shone through Arya's dark green eyes before it disappeared again. Galbatorix looked surprised but almost instantly concealed all emotion.

"I see you have defeated Murtagh," he drawled, eyes now locked on Eragon. "I always knew he wasn't strong or powerful enough…"

Eragon felt his blood boil as rage surged through his body. "How dare you speak of him like that," he spat, disgusted. "After he served you as a servant, no, worse than that, a slave yet you still speak of him as if he were no more than a tamed animal!"

Galbatorix sighed exaggeratedly. "Some riders are too foolish to understand the true power of their strength. I was the one who made Murtagh that strong. Wouldn't you desire such strength and power?"

Saphira growled behind Eragon, hissing into Eragon's mind, _ignore him, and let all your fury kill him with the blade in your hand._

Eragon shifted his sword in his hand, glaring daggers at Galbatorix. Arya rose to her feet as well, sword held before her. "It seems its two against one this time, Shruikan doesn't seem to be here to assist you," Eragon sneered, hoping to anger Galbatorix so that he would make a wrong move.

"Ah, yes, I didn't expect an attack but still, I will kill you now as if he were here," Galbatorix replied as he took a step towards Eragon. "I have more strength than you can ever imagine…do you truly believe you stand a chance?"

"I believe what I must," Eragon hissed as he leapt forward, slashing at Galbatorix's left arm. Galbatorix, surprised from the speed and force of the attack, back pedaled and twisted to the right, only to come face to face with Arya's sword.

He gritted his teeth as he forced Galbatorix towards the stone wall, hoping to trap him there. Arya followed with him, though her attacks were weaker. As Galbatorix's back pressed against the stone, his eyes flickered nervously, lips moving in a silent incantation. Clearly, nothing was happening as he frowned and redoubled his efforts. Beside him, Arya gripped her sword tighter, face set into an impassive mask as she fought some invisible force. _Galbatorix must be trying to draw power from the Vault! _Eragon thought alarmed. This battle was getting way too long…

With a final savage cry, Eragon brought his sword around and ran Galbatorix through with it. The king's maddened eyes widened as the sword bit into his flesh. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest before sinking to the floor, a trail of red straining the grey stone.

Eragon looked down at Galbatorix, surprised. The king who had caused so much pain and suffering lay before his feet now, dead forever. He hadn't expected it to be this easy, it just seemed wrong.

A dull clatter erupted in the air and Eragon turning around, saw Arya drop her sword and clutch at the boulder for support. The little colour in her face was now completely gone.

"Arya, you're hurt!" Eragon exclaimed as he suddenly remembered the gash Arya had received in her side earlier. He rushed over to her side and took hold of her. She swayed slightly in his arms, her skin felt like cold marble.

"I'm fine," she murmured quietly as Eragon helped sit her down on the ground. 

Eragon stared at her with grim amusement. "Always modest and independent, aren't you?" he joked as he tried to remove her twisted armour. The black metal was tainted red and Eragon's fingers fumbled over the now wet interlocking pieces.

Arya coughed and closed her eyes. "Don't waste your energy Eragon," she said softly, "Save yourself the strength."

Eragon squinted his eyes in the poor lighting, unable to see clearly. He touched something wet and shakily brought his hands up to his eyes. His hands shook uncontrollably as he stared at the dark liquid that oozed over his fingers. _No…_

"No," he whispered, "I'm _not_ going to lose you…" Though the outcome was looking grim, Eragon knew he wouldn't give Arya up without a fight. He had come all this way; he wasn't willing to let that end right now, it would be a waste of time. He finally pulled back the last piece of her armour and threw it aside.

There, shining brightly against the green tunic she wore under her armour was a large wound, still raw and fresh. Eragon gingerly pressed his finger against the side of the wound, testing the damage it had inflicted. Arya tried to twist away from him. A low growl emitted from Faowing's throat.

"Hush, Arya," Eragon murmured, "I won't hurt you."

Arya looked at Eragon blearily. Her eyes, which Eragon had always seen to have a fierce fire burning inside them now, looked dull and worn. He stared at the wound; he knew there was no chance that he could withstand the strength of the spell.

Tears of despair leaked out from his eyelids as he looked at Arya. There must be a way…

His mind was throbbing…someone was here…

Eragon looked up, eyes searching. "Someone, help!" he cried helplessly into the sky. He no longer cared if an enemy or even the entire army heard him. But there was no reply, only the whisper of the wind and the constant throbbing of his mind.

That was when he realized.

"The Vault of Souls," Eragon whispered. Hastily pulling himself to his feet, he zoned in on his mind, seeking out the presences and where they were. He pressed here and there, following the delicate trail until he came face to face with the stone wall.

He stared up at the wall, could this be the Vault of Souls? It had to be…the spirits inside were restless, he could feel them throbbing in his mind, yearning for escape. But how could he release them when he didn't even know his true name to open the Vault?

_  
__Anderiv Skulir…Eragon…_

Eragon whipped around. Someone had said his name…and something before it.

_Anderiv Skulir…Eragon…_

In an instant, Eragon knew what it was. This must be his true name, yet why was it that a lost soul happened to know it?

"Anderiv Skulir," Eragon said, hopeful that it would work, "Evindr." _Open. _

At first, nothing happened but then slowly, Eragon could feel something in the rock click, not physically but mentally. A sudden feeling of happiness washed over him as the presences made their escape out from the Vault; they were truly gladdened at the prospect of freedom.

_Were they not to stop once and thank him?_ Eragon thought angrily. The souls continued to rush past, but Eragon still required their aid. "Stop!" he said. The spirits didn't pay attention to him.

"Blothr!" he repeated in the ancient language.

Though they were impatient, the spirits stopped moving, and quietly pressed against his mind, curious and anxious. _They probably think I'm going to use them as Galbatorix had… _

Eragon looked around him; he saw Saphira crouched nearby, Arya lying on the ground, but he couldn't see the spirits. The world of the dead never touched the present but he knew they were there.

Shakily, he pointed a hand down at Arya. "She is lying here because she protected you," he said fiercely, "she was preventing Galbatorix from using you like dogs on a chain."

The spirits remained silent, observing him, calculating. What was he playing at?

"Would you leave her here to die, knowing that she was the reason you could escape?" Eragon's voice broke as tears flowed down his face. _Please let them help me… _

Still, silence. But he could feel their stirring and thoughts, they washed over him like a waterfall but none was brave enough to step forward to take the attention.

"You have long passed, and I know that must hurt," Eragon said with a gentler tone, "But was it or was it not that you too were once people protecting the ones they loved?"

A rippled of approval swept through his mind. A little more conviction and they would finally believe him.

"Now I must do the same," Eragon's tone became serious again, "Surely, your morals have not deserted you. Please, help me."

He left the last request hanging in the air, hoping beyond belief that they would agree. As he waited, he crouched down by Arya's side, brushing the hair away from her face. "Arya, I am doing all I can…"

She smiled at him weakly, "I know."

Suddenly, an overpowering feeling of support crashed into his mind. _We will help you, but you must promise that once our duty is fulfilled, we may leave._

"Aye, it is agreed," Eragon replied in the ancient language, binding him to his promise. As soon as the words left his tongue, power seeped back into his body, giving him new strength.

He looked down at Arya's wound; it was now possible to heal, if it were not too late. Frowning in concentration, he muttered the incantation that would heal the damaged tissues in Arya's side. He watched as her muscles and nerves twitched and knitted together again, just like Saphira's had when he had used the spell on her.

_Just a little more… ___

Arya's head fell forward and rested against her chest.

_No, hold on, Arya…please…_

Though the spell was laborious, due to the aid of the spirits, Eragon felt no fatigue. He was grateful for them and was relieved to know he hadn't been too foolish to attempt the spell on his own.

_Almost there…_

At long last, he drew back from the spell, his body no more fatigued than when he had started.

_Is it done?_ Saphira asked him.__

_It is,_ Eragon replied as he looked down at Arya again. She lay there peacefully, her chest barely rising and falling…but at least it still was. Her side was whole again flawless as it always had been.

_  
__We have completed the task, we ask for your leave now,_ the spirits thoughts touched him.

"You may leave."

The spirits soared out of his mind, draining away his energy as they slowly lost contact with him. He looked down at Arya protectively, hoping she was fine.

_Eragon…_

Eragon frowned in puzzlement and looked around him, a gentle wind played through his hair but that was the only movement.

_Who are you?_ Eragon asked with his mind.

The person paused for a moment. _It is I, Brom._

_Brom? _

_  
__Yes. I too was enslaved by Galbatorix in this wretched Vault,_ Brom said with distaste, _not a very pretty sight._

Eragon smiled. _Were you the one who told me my true name?_

_Aye, I happened to discover it while in here…surprising things you learn from the dead. _

_  
__I just wish you weren't one of them,_ Eragon replied sadly.

_Nor do I, nor do I…_ Brom said, _it seems we have more in common then._

_We do. Were you also the one to stir the other spirits? ___

_Yes, but in the end, it was their choice. A wise one too, I saw a few of your feeble stabs of love for her through your mind earlier and I would hate to see what you would do if Arya did end up joining us, _Brom grimaced at the thought. _But it seems she does genuinely love you and you her so I guess that works out well enough for me. _

Eragon knew it was a foolish question. _Why are you so intent on my…love choice?_

Brom paused, hesitant before replying softly, _I have always wanted what was best for my son… _

Then as abruptly as he had contacted Eragon, Brom was gone. Eragon sat back, confused. _Brom was his father?_

"Eragon!" A voice broke out over the previously silent grounds, distracting him from his newest discovery.

Eragon scrambled to his feet and squinted in the distance. Making their way towards him was Nasuada, Orik, and several other Varden members. Nasuada looked pleasantly triumphant.

"Eragon! You're alright!" Nasuada beamed as she hugged him. "And you defeated Galbatorix and Murtagh!"

Eragon smiled and nodded. "Where are the rest of the soldiers?"

Nasuada frowned, "Ours or theirs?"

"Ours? You brought our army here as well?" Eragon asked incredulously.

"A part of it," Nasuada shrugged. "In case something went wrong."

"Do you have any healers with you?" Eragon inquired.

"Yes," Nasuada frowned. "Is anything wrong?"

Eragon gestured behind him to where Arya lay on the floor. Nasuada's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"I don't know," Eragon said wearily, "But now's not the time to discuss these things…go get the healers to check Arya. I've done all I could but just as an extra precaution…" His voice trailed off as he watched Arya.

"What about you?" Nasuada asked.

Eragon turned to face her, "I'm fine, I'll go see the soldiers first…they'll want to return home after such a long time."

Nasuada nodded. Eragon turned to Saphira. _Saphira, do you want to stay with Faowing?_

_It matters not. Do you need me with you? ___

_No, it's fine. I think that the presence of a dragon won't do the soldiers much good anyway._

_Suit yourself. ___

_I'll see you soon then. ___

_Alright. ___

_And Saphira? ___

_Yes? ___

_I love you._

Saphira touched Eragon's shoulder with her snout, eyes sparkling brilliantly. _I know._

Eragon returned to Arya's side and crouched down besides her, staring at her face before kissing her forehead and departing to the soldiers.

-----

His boots thumped across the hard dry ground as he wove around the various tents set up and headed to the sparring field where most of the soldiers were. They froze when they saw him before grabbing their swords and weapons.

Eragon held up a hand to stop them, his Gedwey ignasia clearly showing. At the sight of it, the soldiers stopped in their tracks once again. Slowly, Eragon lowered his arm, looking at each of the soldiers.

"Your king is dead," Eragon said dispassionately, his eyes wandering over the gathered ranks. "The time of bloodshed is now gone; it is time for peace to prosper. You will find that your family and friends will be awaiting your return. Remove yourself of your previously bloodstained lives and let us work together to a new nation, a stronger nation."

The soldiers shot quizzical looks at each other. After a while, one stepped out, nervously and asked, "Is this true? We are no longer in his service?"

Eragon nodded his head, "Aye, feel fortunate that no extra lives were required in order to bring down the madman. Go forth now, pick up your belongings and head home."

With that, he turned around and moved towards the Varden's camp, many meters away. A great cry of triumph sounded behind him and Eragon's lip twitched up into a smile as the soldiers' hopes for release were granted.

-----

_Arya…_

Arya could tell she was lying on her back. Why couldn't she see anything?

Hang on, someone was talking to her. Their voice sounded strangely familiar yet long forgotten at the same time. Then she remembered the voice. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide with disbelief. "No…it can't be…"

_Do you remember me?_

Her lungs felt as if they were constricting her breathing. Finally, she managed to whisper,  
"Faolin?"

_Aye, it is me._

"How is this possible?" she whispered.

_This is the only time I can talk to you…while you lie in both realms, conscious and unconscious. I have only been able to contact you now after the young rider released us from the Vault._

"Eragon?" Arya murmured.

_He carries a powerful name._

"He is becoming more powerful each day."

_As is your love for him, and his love for you._

Arya looked down nervously, knowing it was pointless as she didn't know where Faolin was speaking from. "Faolin…I…"

_I know. It is alright, Arya. I am willing to let you go in order to follow him. Please, do not mourn me. You are foolish to do so especially when one loves you so dearly._

"But I will never forget you."

_Then let that be your only reminder of me._

"So you approve of him? Of Eragon?" Arya asked curiously.

_  
__You'll see. _

Arya groggily opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed in a tent, the smell of medical herbs wavered in the air. But over all that was a fragrance, a fragrance of some sweet flower.

She turned her head and saw lying right next to her head was a flower. She reached out and plucked the flower off the pillow and held it before her.

It was a Black Morning Glory, the type Faolin had enchanted for her, except now it seemed as if the royal blue in the heart of the flower had suffused the rest of the petals, the traces of black gone, replaced by the blue.

The blue of Saphira's scales… The blue of her rider.

_Thank you, Faolin,_ Arya thought to herself.

-----

Eragon reached the tent in which Arya had been placed in and impatiently pushed the flap aside. He blinked, unaccustomed to the dark light and made his way over to the bed. Arya was already awake, sitting on the rough bed which had been erected earlier.

"Eragon…" she murmured smiling, "You have saved my life…again."

Eragon smiled in return, thankful that she was alright. "I would do it willingly whenever and wherever."

He wrapped his arms around Arya and hugged her, his heart beating against hers. He opened his eyes and spotted the especially enchanted flower. "What's that?"

Arya picked up the flower and showed it to Eragon.

"It is a symbol of our love."


	15. Rebirth of a Nation

--Chapter 15: Rebirth of a Nation

Months passed rapidly as the remains of Galbatorix's reign was either pulled down or destroyed utterly. His citadel, which was grey, cold and forbidding, was torn apart and replaced with one of grand beauty. It towered over most of the surrounding buildings with a gentle grace, almost human itself.

Eragon entered the hall room where everyone was gathered. They laughed and joked, celebrating the fact that the cleansing of Alagaësia was finally finished and over with. He walked over to a nearby pillar and leant against it.

He watched the others move around, so freely and relaxed. All they knew was that the old king was dead and that a new one would be needed. They didn't even question how that came to be, that was Eragon's own problem.

Roran, spotting him grinned broadly and made his way to Eragon. "Hail Eragon, the one who brought about this paradise!" So Roran was the only one who bothered about Galbatorix's death.

Eragon smiled ruefully and ducked under Roran's arm. "Be quiet, we don't want the whole hall to ask about _that_ story again," he said, rolling his eyes.

"They haven't even heard the story."

"But you have and repeating it would be pointless."

Roran shrugged before quietly watching Eragon. "Are you alright? You've been standing here without talking as if you were part of the pillar yourself!"

"Perhaps I am just tired," Eragon said, realizing the topic was heading into dangerous waters. He didn't want to have Roran start worrying about his mental wellbeing.

"Suit yourself," Roran replied, taking a swig from the flagon he was holding, "I'll be with Horst over there, we're arranging for him to have a new smithy built."

Eragon nodded and watched Roran stalk away. Sighing, he pushed himself off the stone pillar and headed out the door and up the staircase to his chambers.

-----

Once there, Eragon sat down on his bed and rubbed his face. He felt no inclination to join the others downstairs. It was as if all those he had grown up with were no longer the people he knew. Yes, if it was many years ago, then maybe things would be different. But the past is the past, and the present is the present. So much had happened since then and now…nothing was the same anymore. The others hadn't become riders. They hadn't been through what he had. They didn't know what it was like, to have their lives building up to something that could change the fate of the world. He didn't belong here.

"I'm barely as old as anyone here yet I carry the mental burden of an old man…" he muttered to himself, kicking the floor in frustration.

Eragon sighed and continued to brood on the subject. His eyes traced the movement of the fire in the grate as a soft gust of wind caused it to flicker and lose its previously undisturbed state. A shadow passed over his face and someone sat down on the bed next to him. It was Arya.

She sat back and observed his quietness thoughtfully, a small frown creasing her brow. "Is anything amiss?" When he remained silent, she placed a soothing hand on his tense back and ran her slender fingers down his spine. Eragon shivered and loosened his cramped muscles reluctantly. 

"It's nothing," he mumbled, caught by surprise that he had managed to say all that in the ancient language.

Arya's keen gaze bore into his, searching him. Eragon twisted uncomfortably. "Eragon, I know you well enough to know if you're lying."

Eragon opened his mouth to rebut but Arya cut him off again. "Even if you manage to use the ancient language. Remember that I am more knowledgeable in that tongue than you are so I know that there are ways around the truth." 

Eragon closed his mouth again. He sighed and shut his eyes, gathering his thoughts. If he was going to tell her, he may as well get it right in one go and have it over and done with. "It's just that everyone seems so different…I know they're not, but I just can't relate to them. It's like I'm suddenly an outcast amongst them and don't fit in anymore. I hate it…it doesn't feel right."

"It isn't always that bad…being an outcast. You learn ways to deal with it. You gain more experience than others possibly can from trying things they themselves haven't."

Eragon heard the cold note in Arya's words. How could he have forgotten? Arya had gone through the same thing he had…except for a longer period of time. A lot longer. Feeling slightly more relieved knowing Arya would understand, he continued to express his feelings of loneliness. "I just don't think I belong anymore."

Arya took hold of his shoulders and pushed him down on his back. The soft covers of the bed caressed his back as he watched Arya lean over him. "Then don't," she whispered to him, lips almost brushing his. Her warm breath tickled his mouth, enticing him.

Eragon smiled faintly. He knew the truth in her words; it was time for him to move on. His life was changed the instant Saphira hatched for him, and the present cannot mingle with the past.

"Alright. But that can wait." He closed the few inches between his lips and Arya's and began to kiss her.

Arya cupped his face and kissed him back. They fell back, side by side, kissing and caressing like there was no tomorrow. Eragon wasn't sure how long they remained like that. Time was an enemy to him, continuously fleeing, just out of his grasp.

As he rolled over onto his back again, Arya pushed herself off him, hands resting gently on his heaving chest. She eyed him with an odd gleam, chest rising up and down, only slightly panting. _How can she tire already when she can run from one side of the Varden to another without breaking a sweat?_ He mused, it was an odd thought.

Her hands slid to the neck of his tunic and slipped under the soft fabric. Eragon felt her fingers against his chest. He held his breath; Arya had never been this close to him before. Without any warning, she tore open the neck of his tunic…and not stopping until the material was cleanly cut in two, save for the frayed edges. His heaving chest was exposed to the night air and Arya raised one eyebrow critically.

Eragon froze, his body tensed as the cool night air hit his torso. What was he supposed to do? He would allow Arya to do anything to him, but what about her? He decided it was best not to risk it. Grinning, he pointed at his ripped tunic. "You're going to have to pay for that." 

Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately on the lips again. She collapsed on top of him, her body felt even more defined now that he was shirtless. Almost. A sudden thought flashed through his mind and he had to refrain from laughing. However, he couldn't stop the snort that escaped from his mouth.

"What?" Arya asked, perturbed. 

"Oh, nothing," he replied lazily. He looked her up and down and fervently averted his eyes. He didn't want Arya to know what he was thinking. His face felt flushed as Arya reached down and turned his face back to her. Her eyes were blazing; somehow Eragon knew she had figured out what he was thinking.

"Do it," she murmured.

Eragon raised an eyebrow in surprise. _Was_ she implying what he was thinking? He didn't want to ask…it seemed foolish. Instead, he allowed his hands to drift to the back of her tunic and rested them there. A shiver of excitement coursed through his body.

Arya didn't refrain or make any movement. Though he longed to get started already, he was still hesitant. Arya hadn't explained what she had meant before yet she wasn't stopping him now either…

"Are you sure?"

A smile twitched Arya's lip. "I could always take the offer back."

-----

Eragon woke up the next morning and sleepily cracked open one eye. His head was resting on Arya's stomach, the rest of his body curled in an almost fetal position. He quickly stretched out of it, embarrassed and hoping Arya wouldn't have noticed.

"What's wrong with lying like a babe?" Arya asked him playfully.

Darn it.

"Nothing," Eragon yawned, turning his head around to face Arya. It was an odd feeling, now finally being able to lie with Arya, without him or her worrying anymore…there was nothing to worry about. "I still can't believe this is all over."

"Nor can I. It's been a long time since the first plans were laid down."

There was silence.

"You didn't have to watch over me. There's no need to hide or guard anymore," Eragon randomly blurted.

"What?" Arya frowned in confusion.

"I saw you just sitting there the instant I woke. Did you even get to sleep?"

"You have much to learn about the elves still if you've forgotten that we do not sleep."

Eragon feigned guilt. "I'm sorry, Arya Svit-kona…I couldn't remember."

Arya cuffed him lightly on the head. "Don't call me that. It sounds…strange coming from you."

"As you wish, Princess Arya."

"Not that either."

Eragon smiled to himself.

"You are so complicated, you know?" Eragon joked.

"I'm not complicated. It's just your perception isn't too good, but I'm sure we can arrange something to help you once we return to Ellesméra."

A feeling of dread sank in Eragon's chest, pushing away the last remains of giddy happiness. "Ellesméra…" It wouldn't be long until he had to return there…

Arya tilted her head and stared at Eragon. "Have you not made your decision?"

Eragon hesitated. "Well, I would come to Ellesméra, but Alagaësia is my home…I can't just leave it."

Arya leant back on the pillows. "As is Ellesméra."

"But I don't belong in Ellesméra."

"Was it, or was it not you that said you didn't belong here?"

Eragon paused, his mind ticking over. She did have a point there. "But I don't belong in Ellesméra either," he stammered.

"You will have to."

"Why?"

Arya stared at him, not believing that he didn't understand. "Would you prefer to stay here, in an almost alien world or come with me to Ellesméra?"

Eragon opened his mouth to rebut but Arya cut him off. "You must understand that I will not stay here, I seek to return to my home, whether alone or with you, though I would prefer the second option."

Eragon looked at Arya carefully. Though she was trying to hide it, he could see the look of hope and almost desperation in her eyes. He sighed and looked down. "I don't know, I just don't know."

"But you must," Arya continued, "the choice is yours but no can sway your decision."

"I'll think about it." He gently took Arya's hand and squeezed it, smiling at her hesitantly. Arya looked at him and returned the smile, however Eragon could see it flicker, as if uncertain.

"Come, it is time we go back to the hall room for the crowning," Eragon said. Arya nodded, and after they slipped into more appropriate clothing, the two of them breezed back into the hall room. It was time a new king was elected by the others to lead them until it was his time to pass the throne over. Neither he nor Arya mentioned the conversation, knowing it would only cause strife.

The others were already gathered there, mulling around in small groups, chatting and discussing the chances of who would become king. It had been decided that they were to elect a king using a democratic approach.

Horst, beamed as he made his way to the front of the hall, everyone in turn became silent as all eyes fell upon him. He looked around at the gathered faces before saying, "Welcome all, friends and family, as you all know, the time of madness and grief is over and a new king is to be elected and crowned this very day."

Polite applause.

"We have all agreed to take this from a democratic point of view. Anyone who wishes to nominate a future king may do so and if the candidate is supported by enough members, then it is they who will lead us into the future."

More polite applauses.

"Let us begin then," Horst rumbled, surveying the crowd of faces, "Who is the lucky man to be nominated first?"

Katrina stood forward and all eyes turned towards her. "I nominate Roran, because of his leadership skills, power and kindness to all people" she said strongly before stepping back to Roran's side.

Horst smiled, "An obvious nomination but accepted nevertheless. Have we got any other candidates?"

Roran stood forward, surprising many. Why would Roran, one of the candidates himself nominate competition? "I nominate Eragon."

Eragon raised an eyebrow in surprise as a few of the people cast quick glances at him. His body stiffened, he couldn't accept this crown, could he?

Roran looked at them all, continuing, "I choose him because he has much experience. Yes, though he is young, he is valiant. He has endured much more than even the eldest men. It should be he, who should be king, after all, he possesses the skill and power only a king should require."

"Very well, Eragon is also an accepted nomination," Horst rumbled, "Any more?"

There was silence.

Horst paused for a few extra minutes, welcoming last comers but no one stepped forward. Nodding, he said, "All right, now we have the candidates, we will tally the votes. Who supports Roran as king?"

Hands rose up in the crowd, more than thirty yet not even half of the entire crowd. A young boy put up both his arms and his mother hurriedly pushed one down.

_Oh no…_ Eragon thought to himself.

"Anyone who supports Eragon?"

The remaining people who hadn't voted raised their hands. Eragon heard Arya sigh and turned to look at her. She had turned away from him, hands clutched tightly together.

"Very well, then Eragon it is. Eragon, do you support the choice of the people?"

All eyes turned towards him, Eragon swallowed as he was suddenly put in the spotlight. He looked at Arya again, she had returned her gaze but now there was a look of sorrow in her eyes. She knew what his decision would be.

She _thought_ she knew what his decision would be.

"Dear people," Eragon began, sweeping his gaze around as to not exclude anyone, "I am humbled by your choice but I need say that I am unsuitable for the position."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd like a tidal wave. Arya raised an eyebrow at Eragon, the look of despair now replaced with surprise. He smiled at her and gently took her hand.

"This place will always be my home, but I cannot take the role of leadership…not without the feelings of unease. I am a rider, I am like Galbatorix except more sane yet it would not be right for a rider to lead others when the others are untouched by his –or her- experiences. No, you need a leader born of normal status like Roran." He stepped back as Roran flashed him a smile.

A single clap broke through the icy silence, soon another followed and another until the whole room was applauding and clapping so loud it sounded like an avalanche. Horst waited for the noise to lessen before addressing the crowd again. "It seems like we have our king decided then." He smiled, "Roran, do you accept this leadership?"

"Aye, I do."

"Let us crown the future king, Roran Garrowson!"

A crown wrought of stunning gold and encrusted with jewels was brought to the front. Roran slowly made his way up to Horst before falling down to one knee. The golden crown was placed above his brow, shining radiantly as if glistening with its own light.

"Long live Roran Garrowson! Long live the king!" Someone in the crowds yelled out.

More applause followed as Roran turned around and presented a small speech before self-consciously stepping back into the crowds only to be pushed back up again. No king would shun away from attention.

At the end of the ceremony, Eragon walked up to Roran and bowed, "Congratulations, great king."

Roran scowled in a friendly way, bowing his head in return, "There is no need for formal addresses when we are communicating with family."

Eragon nodded his head, humbled. "Very well, cousin."

"Why didn't you take the throne? Almost everyone here approved of you."

Eragon's smile faltered at the question he most longed for Roran to neglect. "I couldn't and I wouldn't. I had promised that I could never rule, no world deserved to be controlled by one who lives forever."

Roran shuddered at the thought.

"And also, I doubt I will stay here much longer."

Roran frowned in alarm. "What? Are you implying that you will be leaving?"

Eragon sadly nodded his head. "Aye that is the decision I have come to. I no longer belong here as a dragon doesn't belong among the dogs and cats."

Roran looked crestfallen, Eragon almost wished to take back what he said. "But Eragon, you have me…"

"That is true," Eragon whispered quietly, "But that isn't enough for me to stay, I'm afraid."

Roran sighed, "Would you ever return?"

Hesitantly, Eragon shook his head.

"How am I to remember you then? Am I to forget you, ignore your existence as if I could swipe it away with a hand?"

Eragon smiled, "Fear not, cousin, you will never forget me. As long as I am alive, I will continue to protect and watch over you." It sounded strange coming from Eragon as he was younger yet still, there was that unmistakable fact that he was a lot stronger.

"In what ways? How will you when you are so far away?"

Eragon motioned to the crown, "Cousin, in that crown, I have placed an enchantment, an enchantment which will protect you in times of danger and warn you of terrible twists in fates lying ahead. It will guide you, as you have guided me during my younger childhood."

Roran looked at Eragon hard, holding his shoulders. "Brother, Eragon. You are truly my brother."

"And in that way, I will remember you."


	16. Epilogue: Departure

--Epilogue: Departure

Roran looked hard at Eragon before wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you," he murmured to his cousin. "Thank you for everything." A feeling of sadness washed over Eragon as he realized he would never see Roran again.

When they finally pulled apart, Eragon saw, to his disbelief, tears in Roran's eyes. The Roran he had grown up to know was strong and brave. But now he was showing the first signs of weakness. _Not weakness, but emotion. A skill required for a good King_. Eragon corrected himself in his mind.

"What are you thanking me for?" Eragon asked Roran, a faint smile playing on his lips. "If it weren't for you, you wouldn't have saved the whole town of Carvahall, battled the Ra'zac and found your way to the Varden. No, it is you, you should thank."

"Always modest, aren't you?" Roran said, a grin lifting his face as he ruffled Eragon's hair.

"Well, I try," Eragon replied returning Roran's smile and playfully evaded Roran's teasing hand. Eragon looked towards the sun; it was quick becoming afternoon. The smile that had been on his face faltered as he looked at Roran once again. The last family member he had.

"It's getting late," Eragon began. The smile on Roran's face disappeared as well. "We should start heading off."

Roran's somber expression returned again. "Are you sure you can't stay for another few days?"

Eragon was finding it hard to speak so he merely nodded his head. Roran gave a great, well worn sigh, the only betrayal of his age.

"Very well then Eragon," he spoke, hugging his cousin again.

Eragon closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. "I'll miss you, Roran," he murmured as his voice cracked.

"And I, you," Roran replied, releasing Eragon and taking one last look at his cousin. Eragon knew if he stood there any longer, he would most likely change his mind so turning around, he slipped his hand into Arya's and they boarded the ship.

The elven guards which had accompanied the ship were waiting for them, a smile on their lips as they watched the two board the ship. Most of them were silver-haired, graceful and relaxed. Weapons hung loosely by their sides, barely noticed.

As their figures left the pebbles running along the stretch of beach, Roran sank to his knees tilting his head back, and gave a great cry of grief and anguish as his last blood relative was about to leave him forever.

And like once in his dream, the boat began to move down the river on its own accord; without the wind there to help. Eragon looked forlornly at Alagaësia as they traveled further and further away from his home.

"Will you miss it?" Arya asked Eragon gently as she slipped her arms around Eragon's waist and hugged his back.

Eragon looked forward, his mind working the question carefully in his mind. Several quiet minutes passed when he finally spoke. "I will never forget Alagaësia; it was and is still forever my home." He loosened Arya's arms around his body and held her before him, his heart beating side by side with hers. "And I will never miss a place I have never forgotten."

A smile crept onto Arya's lips. "With that, you are truly wise." Eragon felt his heart warm instantly and as Roran's figure disappeared from his view forever, he found himself at peace once more.

Looking up into the dazzling blue sky, he watched the vast stretch of blue; searching yet not looking. Arya noticing his gaze looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, her head resting on Eragon's shoulder as she looked up into the sky.

The instant she did, two dragons flew into sight. One was a dazzling green; the colour of emerald and the other, a brilliant blue; like sapphire. The pair of them flew close together, happily enjoying time with the other just like their Riders. Eragon smiled and looked at Arya.

"Nothing," he answered. It was the truth. With the final part of his premonition finished, Eragon felt as if his life was finally complete. With Arya by his side and the evil cleansed from the world, he felt truly content. His past had finally caught up with him. But what the future may hold…only destiny knew the answers.

But until that time, he was happy.

-----

**A/N: There is a sequel to Love Eternally. It's called "Reflected Emotions". I'll put it up once I get some time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
